Había una vez un Rey que se encariño demasiado de su Saqueador
by Ikiluk
Summary: Thorin comienza a sentir algo por el "inútil" hobbit, pero se rehúsa a creerlo. Y el pobre Bilbo Bolsón comienza a creer que el hijo de Thrain, a quien tanto respeta (y quiere) sólo siente que él es una molestia y una carga para la compañía. Y Todo esto, mientras Kili y Fili tienen un macabro y dulce plan en manos. Thilbo Bagginshield (Thorin x Bilbo).
1. La primera Impresión

**Capitulo uno: La primera impresión.**

Thorin caminaba terriblemente molesto, Gandalf el Gris le había dicho que la casa del decimocuarto miembro era fácil de encontrar. Sin embargo, el pobre Enano llevaba a lo menos tres vueltas por Delagua y la Colina (y sin saberlo había pasado las tres veces por fuera de la casa con la Runa grabada en la puerta). Llevaba un carácter de los mil diablos y esperaba que el Mago hubiera hecho una buena elección en cuanto al "Saqueador", si no, estallaría en ira, ya tenía suficiente con perderse por la Comarca y con la rotunda negativa de parte del resto de los Enanos en cuanto su misión para recuperar Erebor.

Por fin a lo lejos escuchó un gran barullo. Subió la colina por cuarta vez y notó, para su desgracia, la Runa escrita claramente sobre la redonda puerta verde.

Dentro, todos reían y esto pareció molestar aun más al hijo de Thrain. Golpeó la puerta y todos callaron. Al abrirse la puerta sólo quería espetarle a Gandalf una y mil maldiciones, pero se tranquilizó al pensar que no era culpa del Mago que el desgraciado Saqueador viviera tan jodidamente lejos.

-Te presento a Bilbo Bolsón…

¿Ese debilucho era el saqueador? ¡En el nombre de Aulë! Más le valía al Mago que fuera un experto.

-¿Hacha o Espada? –Preguntó Thorin, y por poco se echa a reír al ver al Hobbit. - ¿De verdad Gandalf cree que será de ayuda? –Pensó inquieto.

La noche siguió tal y como se imaginó que sería. El maldito Hobbit se acobardó y seguirían siendo los mismos trece más el Mago de pacotilla. Aunque algo le quedó dando vueltas en la mente, algo en él le decía que debía convencer al Mediano, incluso si su mente claramente se oponía a la idea. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a cantar, por inercia. Y no cantó cualquier canción, no, cantó la más importante de su tierra.

-Quizás al maldito y cobarde conejo la canción podría seducirlo lo bastante para lograr convencerlo – Se halló pensando el hijo de Thrain para su propia sorpresa. Obviamente eliminó al Hobbit de sus pensamientos inmediatamente.

A la mañana siguiente habían cogido los ponys y estaban ya en marcha. Habían avanzado su buen rato y sólo Smaug ocupaba la mente del líder de la compañía hasta que escuchó aquella voz. Quiso girarse rápidamente y ver con sorpresa al Mediano, pero no iba a darle el gusto al Mago, así que intentó mirar al Hobbit con indiferencia pero el muy desgraciado tenía esa cara de exitación y ansías de aventura. Thorin no pudo evitar sonreír, el pobre no sabía lo que le esperaba. ¿Y quién lo haría? Bilbo no era nada más que un tranquilo y respetable Hobbit.

-Denle un pony –Dijo divertido y siguió su camino, mas no sin agregar en su mente –Ya veremos cómo se las arregla el Sr. Bolsón para sobrevivir, porque yo no andaré cuidando al inútil que Gandalf eligió.

Tal y cómo Thorin Escudo de Roble lo había previsto, el Hobbit no paraba de quejarse por el hambre, el frío, la lluvia, en fin, por todo. Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido para el Enano el hecho de que Bilbo jamás se quejaba en su presencia, jamás. Casi siempre se quejaba con sus sobrinos o con Bofur. De hecho, el Mediano casi nunca hablaba en su presencia. ¿Por qué? Parecía divertirse bastante a la lumbre de una hoguera escuchando los viejos cuentos de Balin o Gandalf, no obstante, solo bastaba con que él se acercara al grupo de Enanos y el Hobbit se ponía serio o se callaba. Por alguna razón esta actitud comenzó a molestarle al Rey bajo la Montaña y no pudo evitar ponerse aun más odioso con Bilbo.

Los días iban pasando lentamente hasta que el Mago simplemente mandó a volar a su altísima Majestad, Rey bajo la Montaña. ¿Cómo era posible que Gandalf, sabiendo lo traidores que habían sido los Elfos, quisiera pedirles ayuda?

Ya era de noche y el Mithrandir aun ausente.

-¡Bien, que el muy infame se vaya a cantar con maricas Elfos! –Pensaba Thorin indignado cuando a lo lejos vio como Fili y Kili cogían sus armas y se adentraban en el bosque. –¿Qué demo-? –Musitó notando de inmediato que el Hobbit no estaba. –¡Compañía! –Llamó enérgicamente – Cojan sus armas y síganme.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Dori.

-¿Dónde está Bilbo? –Preguntó Balin.

-Es verdad, hace rato que lo mandamos con los chicos – Comentó Bofur.

Entonces todos notaron que algo pasaba. Thorin frunció el ceño y avanzó con el resto de la compañía a sus espaldas.

Pero que tamaña ira recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio a sus sobrinos intentar rescatar al Mediano. ¿Cómo habían sido tan irresponsables de mandar al inútil de Bolsón con los Trolls? ¡Trolls, por todos los Dioses! Ya verían ese par de mocosos, los reprendería hasta que se cansara. Como si les sobraran Hobbits que cargar a rastras hacia Erebor. Oh, si algo le pasaba, el Mago se desquitaría con él. Sin pensarlo mucho más, Escudo de Roble cogió su espada con fiereza y salió a rescatar a Bilbo.

Todo se fue al carajo muy rápido, iban tan bien ¡TAN BIEN! Pero no, el Hobbit tenía que dejarse atrapar. Cualquier Enano habría seguido luchando, incluso la compañía habría seguido peleando, pero algo se torció en el pecho de Thorin y este no pudo evitar bajar sus armas y dejarse aprisionar, algo que hasta sorprendió a sus sobrinos y que ni el mismo supo explicar. Ahora estaban todos metidos en sacos y serían devorados en la brevedad.

-¡Maldito y puto Mediano! –Pensó Thorin con ira en sus ojos y fijos en el Hobbit.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ese tipo ahora? ¿De verdad quería convencer a esos estúpidos Trolls? ¿Qué? ¿Parasitos? ¿Qué se cree- Oh ¡Bolsón estaba ganando tiempo! Thorin pateó lo mejor que pudo a su hablador sobrino y con esto todos notaron el plan de Bilbo. Después de esto sólo bastó un momento para que el Mago llegara dándoselas de grande y todo poderoso y los Trolls se volvieran piedra. El hijo de Thrain estaba furioso con Gandalf y su Saqueador, pero no pudo (y deberás que lo intentó) evitar sonreírle al Mediano. Obviamente una vez liberado habló pestes de su salvador y no vaciló en despotricar todo y cuanto pudo al Mago y mientras lo hacía Bilbo los miró a ambos con tristeza y se fue tras los ponys junto con Bofur, Dwalin, Ori, Nori y Fili y Kili. Gandalf miró a Thorin con reprimenda en sus ojos y el Enano los entornó como un niño caprichoso y se fue tras Bilbo.

-¡Bolsón! –Gritó de mala gana y todos se quedaron paralizados temiendo lo peor, más que mal, Thorin no tenía el mejor de los temperamentos.

-Dime –Dijo tímidamente Bilbo obligándose a mirarlo a los ojos, con la mirada de tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo. Estaba comenzando a odiar ese carácter de mierda que el líder de la compañía tenía con él ¡En especial con él!

-Gracias – Espetó Thorin sin darle mucha importancia. En cambio, el hobbit se sintió mareado por un momento y ¿feliz? Y el Enano lo notó ¿De verdad el mediano se había alegrado tanto por ese "gracias" o era porque él le daba las gracias?

Se quedaron mirando un momento hasta que Gandalf tosió por culpa de su pipa y ambos rompieron todo contacto visual, bastante incómodos.

¿Qué fue eso? –Pensó Bilbo y siguió su camino en busca de los Ponys.

Mientras, Thorin caminaba junto a Gandalf en busca de la cueva de los Trolls. Ninguno de ellos dos notó que había dos personas que sabían exactamente que había sido todo eso.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, hermano? –Preguntó Kili, divertido.

-¡Pero por supuesto! -Respondió animado, Fili.

Continuará…


	2. El Plan de Kili

_Capítulo 2: El plan de Kili_

Costó de los mil diablos poder reunir de nuevo a los Poneys, estaban aún muy asustados y sólo Ori lograba calmarlos un poco. Gandalf y Thorin habían encontrado la cueva colina arriba, la verdad, no había sido difícil de encontrar con todos esos troncos arrancados y partidos. No todos entraron a indagar qué había allí adentro, por ejemplo, Bilbo prefirió esperar afuera junto a Fili y Kili, quienes no paraban de murmurar algo entre dientes y solo para ellos.

Pronto salieron de la cueva, Thorin y Gandalf con un par de magnificas espadas. Y el resto, bueno, el resto cargaba a duras penas un montón de cofres (llenos de oro y joyas)y barriles (de Cerveza), que esconderían en el bosque o vaciarían en sus gargantas.

–¡En el nombre de Durin! ¡Ayúdenme con esto! – Gritó Gloin cargando a duras penas tres cofres y un par de barriles.

Ni Fili ni Kili parecieron tener la menor intención de ayudar al pelirrojo barbón, así que Bilbo corrió en su auxilio descubriendo que a duras penas podía sostener un barril (ni hablar de cargar uno de los cofres). Thorin caminaba detrás de todo el grupo, solo, y no reprimió la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro al ver como el Hobbit se iba de bruces con el barril a cuestas, mientras Bofur y Balin iban en su ayuda. El Rey Bajo la Montaña estaba seguro que nadie le había visto, pero ambos sobrinos quedaron mirándolo como idiotas al ver esa sonrisa.

–Sé que te dije que el plan no funcionaría, pero creo que me equivoqué, hermano. – Confesó por lo bajo Fili a Kili.

Kili estuvo a punto de contestar, no obstante, Thorin notó las miradas de ambos y su sonrisa se desdibujo tan rápido que pareció nunca haber existido.

–¡Fili! ¡Kili! ¡Tenemos que hablar! – Llamó enérgico.

–¿Crees que ha notado lo que planeamos? – Preguntó nervioso, Kili.

–Mi querido hermano. Tú sólo debes fingir inocencia en TODO momento. Ninguno sabe nada ni planeamos nada.

Thorin, hijo de Thrain, se llevó a sus sobrinos a un lugar apartado del resto y esperó a que ambos tuvieran algo que decir, pues ambos estaban actuando muy raro desde la mañana. Ninguno dijo nada, por ende, el mayor habló (Gritó, depende del punto de vista).

–¿Se puede saber a quién de ustedes, genios, se le ocurrió mandar al Hobbit contra tres Trolls de las montañas? – Ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera un reproche ¡Esos dos estaban actuando demasiado raro! – ¿Nadie? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso el Hobbit decidió ir por su cuenta? ¿¡O se atrevieron a gastarle una broma macabra!?

–¡Pero tío! – Protestó Kili.

–¡Pero nada! –Thorin tomó aire y dijo algo, más controlado, pero igual de molesto – ¡Pudieron haber matado al mediano!

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados y quietos, y valla que les costó aguantarse la sonrisa que querían dejar libre, más que mal, parte de su plan había comenzado a andar sin que ellos movieran un solo dedo.

–¿Nada que decir?

–No, tío. No arriesgaremos más a tu Saqueador. – Exclamaron al unísono, Thorin se quedó mirándolos algo desconcertado.

Oh, Dios. ¿Esos dos habían dicho que el mediano era SU saqueador? No era SU saqueador, era el saqueador de la compañía. Thorin guardó demasiado silencio como para poder rebatirles algo y cuando habló, tuvo la desgracia de ser oído no solo por sus sobrinos, sino por el Hobbit también.

–No les digo que el inútil mediano no deba arriesgarse o que debemos andar cuidándolo, es sólo que con lo torpe e incompetente que es, se puede lastimar con cualquier estupidez… ¡Y lo necesitaremos en La Montaña Solitaria!

El líder Enano notó rápidamente que ambos chicos miraban algo detrás de él y se giró raudamente solo para encontrarse con Bilbo mirándole con rotundo enojo.

–El Señor Balin dice que el Desayuno-almuerzo estará listo en unos minutos y me mandó a avisar. – Anunció Bilbo con la voz ronca y los dientes apretados. Fili intentó darle las gracias pero el mediano se fue indignado y tan rápido como había aparecido, estaba realmente furioso ¿Y quién no lo estaría?

¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera escuchado sus pasos venir? Thorin estaba desconcertado, Bolsón había sido tan sigiloso que ninguno de ellos lo habría notado sin que lo hubieran visto. Dando por terminado el asunto, ambos hermanos se fueron veloces tras el hobbit dejando al Rey Bajo la Montaña con un nudo en la garganta y un peso en la conciencia que no creía merecer.

–Creo que te pasaste un poco de la raya con Bilbo. – Comentó Gandalf apareciendo de la nada detrás de un viejo pino.

–Cállate, Mago. Fue tú idea traer al debilucho.

Pero, sí. Creo que me pasé de la raya con él. Pensó el moreno en silencio y caminando colina abajo hasta el campamento.

Ya era de noche. Todos rodeaban la fogata donde se cocinaba la cena (con la comida que robaron de la cueva de los Trolls). Nuevamente Fili y Kili tuvieron que cuidar a los poneys, y esta vez, no se negaron pues estarían apartados de la compañía.

–Bien, Kili. ¿Estás seguro de intentar hacer algo así? Digo, la ira de Thorin me da más miedo que la de mamá y de Smaug juntos.

–Vamos, estoy casi seguro. ¿Viste esa cara? ¿Cuántas veces la has visto en él?

–Sólo cuando habla de Erebor, o de la Arkenstone… o cuando habla de joderse el maldito cadáver del insufrible dragón.

–¡Ves!

–Pero eso no dice mucho, hermanito. – Kili se quedó pensando.

–Tengo un plan. Incluye a Bofur.

–¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué mierda te hace creer que Bofur nos ayudará en algo como esto?

–Obviamente no nos ayudaría. Por eso no hay que decírselo, Fili.

–Kili, no te entiendo.

–Él no sabrá que "sin querer" nos ayuda. Thorin no podrá enojarse sin motivos con Bofur.

–No me convence.

–¡Da igual! Piénsalo. Fili, Thorin no se preocupa por nada más que por la misión, y sin embargo, la arriesgó completamente al rendirse ante los Trolls… ¡Y por el Hobbit! Además hacía AÑOS que no lo veía sonreír tanto y por tan poco.

–No lo sé, no creo que resulte – Se desanimó Fili.

–Bien, dame una sola oportunidad. Si antes que amanezca puedo lograr que nuestro tío se ponga celoso una vez ¡Me jurarás que me ayudarás!

–Está bien. Aunque aún encuentro raro que a Thorin le guste un Hobbit.

–¿Y no encuentras raro que sea un hombre? ¿Sólo te perturba que sea un Hobbit?

–La verdad, no. Digo, nadie le conoce ninguna chica. Y el lampiño Hobbit con lo atento que es, es casi una chica ¿No?

Ambos hermanos se miraron por un momento, analizando lo que estaban diciendo y luego se echaron a reír sin parar.

La noche mostraba una hermosa luna, ya habían cenado y ahora era tiempo de contar disparates a la luz de la lumbre y beber cerveza hasta reventar. Balin contó leyendas antiguas y batallas épicas en las que los pueblos de la Tierra Media habían peleado como uno solo. Bombur habló de cenas interminables en bosques perdidos al sur del mundo. Bifur habló algo que sólo los Enanos entendieron, y entre jarro y jarro, Bilbo comenzó a ver borroso. No era que el Hobbit no tuviera aguante para beber ¡Era que nunca había bebido barril tras barril de esa manera! Ya era cerca de la medianoche cuando Fili y Kili habían vuelto de su vigilia (ahora estaban Ori y Nori vigilando a los condenados poneys) e incitaban al mediano a beber aún más. Kili se mostró muy cercano y cariñoso con el Hobbit y esto pareció incomodar a Thorin, que estaba sentado algo apartado del grupo apoyado en una piedra y con ya su decima jarra de cerveza.

Al volver de la guardia, Ori y Nori debían ser sustituidos por otros dos. Fue entonces cuando el plan de Kili comenzó a funcionar.

Bofur aun estaba bien comparado al resto de los Enanos, también lo estaban Fili, Kili (aunque no lo pareciese), Gandalf, Oin y Thorin. El resto estaban casi descartados por completo. Dwalin bailaba a un lado del fuego junto a Bifur, mientras Dori, Gloin y Bombur cantaban alegres y Balin dormía plácidamente en un rincón, rememorando viejas aventuras, y Gandalf no cuenta porque al ser Mago, él no cuida poneys. Kili comenzó a corear que Bilbo debía ir (aunque con suerte el Hobbit podía enfocar la vista), de inmediato Thorin exclamó que no debía ir por su "condición", es decir, su estado de ebriedad. Obviamente Bilbo Bolsón se indignó aun más con el Enano y cogiendo su bastón, se dirigió torpemente hacía los poneys. Thorin iba ir tras el Mediano cuando Bofur se levantó.

–Tranquilo, Thorin. Yo iré con Bilbo. – Dijo Bofur y siguió al Hobbit.

Veréis, Kili y Fili se habían encargado de comunicarle a Bofur lo "incompetente" que le parecía el Mediano a su Rey, y ellos le imploraron que ayudara a Bilbo cada vez que pudiera para que así, Thorin no pudiera enojarse más con el único Saqueador que tenían. Y Bofur, con una voluntad de oro, decidió ayudarles. Pobre e inocente Enano, no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Thorin se sentó sin saber por qué estaba tan molesto, y Kili no perdió oportunidad de abrir heridas para demostrarle a Fili que su tío estimaba más de lo normal al Mediano.

–Oh, que pena… – Comentó Kili.

–¿Qué cosa? – Lo siguió su hermano.

–¿No crees que Bilbo se lleva mejor con Bofur que con todo el resto de nosotros?

–Sí, lo he notado. ¡Si hasta le llama Bilbo en vez de Bolsón!

–Es verdad.

–¿Qué insinúan par de idiotas? – Preguntó el hijo de Thrain, ebrio y ahora muy molesto.

–Nada. – Musitaron ambos jóvenes sin poder reprimir una tremenda sonrisa.

Unas cuantas jarras más y ya no quedaban muchos Enanos en pie. Thorin esperó (ahora notoriamente ebrio) a que todos durmieran y se levantó decidido en dirección a los poneys. Sus sobrinos, que fingían estar dormidos, se sorprendieron tremendamente al verlo alejarse, y rieron por lo bajo.

Thorin llegó a duras penas hasta donde estaban Bilbo y Bofur. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué le molestaba tanto aquella situación, y tampoco sabía a qué había ido exactamente ¿Qué esperaba encontrar? ¿Por qué sentía ese nudo en la garganta desde que había visto esos ojos llenos de resentimiento? ¡Espera! ¿¡Estaba pensando en el Hobbit!? ¿Era por él que se sentía así? Unos pasos más y llegó al claro dónde tenían a sus poneys amarrados. Bofur fumaba tranquilo, mientras miraba al horizonte, en cambio, maese Bolsón yacía inconsciente a su lado.

–Buenas Noches, Thorin. ¿Qué te trae por aquí en esa condición? – Preguntó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, con aquel exquisito acento que poseía. Thorin no se resistió a mirar al Hobbit ¡El pequeño sólo le traía problemas! – El pobre no aguantó mucho, bebió demasiado. Emmh, Thorin.

–Dime, Bofur. – Intentó parecer sobrio.

–¿Sabías lo mucho que te admira este tipo? – El comentario de Bofur le llegó como una cachetada a Thorin, quien se limitó a fingir indiferencia sin lograrlo del todo. – Desde que Balin se puso a narrar todas nuestras penurias en otros reinos, y de cómo específicamente te habías ganado nuestra Lealtad al batallar por la Minas de Moria, que Bilbo siente una profunda admiración por ti… y un rotundo rencor.

–¿Rencor? – Musitó algo más repuesto de su borrachera.

–¡Claro! Vives molestándolo.

–No digo nada que no sea verdad. Es un inútil.

–Y si es TAN inútil ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida, la de la compañía y nuestra misión por él?

–Bofur…

–Lo siento, Thorin. A veces cuando tengo mucho sueño comienzo a cavilar en tonterías ¿Te molestaría reemplazarme un par de horas? Solo será un poco, para reponerme rápido.

Thorin no alcanzó a decir nada, Bofur cogió su pipa y se fue con los otros, dejando a Thorin Escudo de Roble mirando fijamente al Mediano y preguntándose seriamente ¿Por qué protegía tanto a Bolsón si se había prometido no preocuparse por él? Y con toda la contradicción del mundo, tomó una manta de uno de los equipajes junto a los poneys y cubrió a Bilbo Bolsón de la Comarca.

Cuando Bofur volvió alegre a dormir un par de horas, ambos sobrinos notaron que su plan iba de maravilla y nuevamente rieron, pero esta vez acompañados de Gandalf, pues a un Mago nada se le escapa, ni siquiera los conflictos internos que tiene un Rey bajo la Montaña por culpa de su Saqueador.

Continuará…

Sé que no tengo escusa pero no había notado que se había subido, digo, soy algo torpe y de verdad que no noté que mi fanfic existía xD. Perdón, lo positivo es que ya tengo hasta el capítulo 4 y que probablemente subiré uno cada semana.

Gracias a todos, de verdad! Y por favor, perdón!

Gracias también por los reviews y ojala sigan diciéndome si les gusta, o si tienen alguna petición. Los quiero muchísimo, gracias!


	3. Corre, corre, corre

_Capítulo 3: Corre, corre, corre. _

A la mañana siguiente, Bilbo se levantó con un dolor de cabeza punzante y acompañado de Bofur, que le sonrió y le sugirió ir a por un desayuno "anti-resaca". Bilbo, que no sentía nada más que mareos y dolor, no quiso negarse y levantándose del suelo intentó ir con los otros, mas al erguirse notó que una gruesa manta caía al suelo.

–¿Bofur, tú me cubriste con esta manta?

–No.

–Oh, debo haber estado muy borracho anoche. Siento muchísimo haberte dejado vigilando solo.

–Oh, no te preocupes… – Bilbo ya estaba algo lejos de Bofur cuando este agregó – De todas maneras anoche vino Thorin a reemplazarme. Tal vez él te cubrió con la manta, más que mal, anoche temblabas de frío.

Nada dijo el Hobbit ni nada agregó el Enano. Bolsón estaba ahora bastante peor que cuando despertó, resaca y ¿asombro? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¡Maldito Thorin Escudo de Roble! Lo trataba como escoria y luego lo protegía. Era increíble cómo hacía que de un momento a otro cambiara de opinión, primero deseaba regresar a su casa al llegar el alba y después sentía una ardiente lealtad por seguirle, digo, seguirlos. Seguir a la compañía, no sólo a uno. Eso era.

Por otro lado Thorin dormía cerca de la fogata, estaba muy cansado y nada sabía de la desubicación de Bofur ni el plan de sus sobrinos, y mucho menos de las confusiones que creaba dentro del Mediano, él sólo dormía. Cuando Bilbo llegó, todos los Enanos (algunos también con resaca, como Kili por ejemplo) lo vitorearon por la hazaña de haber sobrevivido a beber con Enanos de Erebor. Bilbo solo les dedicó una sonrisa y se tapo un poco los oídos, en seguida Balin notó la resaca del Hobbit y mandó a todos a callar, tanto por la resaca de Bilbo como porque su líder yacía dormido. Inmediatamente el mediano buscó a Thorin con su mirada y al encontrarlo se le quedó mirando durante un momento, no mucho, no muy poco, pero el suficiente para que ciertos hermanos se alegraran sobremanera.

–¿Y, señor Bolsón? – Dijo Fili abrazándolo de un costado y confundiéndolo.

–¿Ah? – Musitó Bilbo.

–¿Cómo durmió anoche, señor Bolsón? – Siguió Kili con una sonrisa dolorosa para su resaca.

–Bi-bien su-supongo.

–Lo noto algo nervioso. – Sonrió Fili.

–Yo diría que es la resaca ¡Dejen de molestarlo par de niños! – Exigió Balin despertando sin querer a Thorin.

El líder abrió sus impactantes ojos de golpe y los posó de inmediato en Bilbo, Bilbo se paralizó al instante y nuevamente ambos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada. Únicamente Fili y Kili notaron lo raro de la situación (Y Gandalf, porque aunque él no estuviera presente, de cierta manera lo estaba, era un mago, uno muy peculiar por cierto), el resto estaban o muy ansiosos por algo que comer o muy adoloridos por la resaca.

¿Por qué el Hobbit le sostenía la mirada de esa forma? ¿Qué era esa expresión? ¿Aún estaba enojado con él? Porque eso sería el colmo, él solo le había dicho lo que era verdad. ¡Aquel tipo era un inútil!

–Gracias, Hijo de Thrain.

¡¿Qué había dicho?! ¿Gracias? ¡Pero si le había tratado tan mal ayer! ¡NO! ¿Acababa de reconocer que se había pasado ayer? Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el dichoso Mago apareció en escena y Bilbo dejó de mirarle a los ojos.

–¡Bilbo! Allí estabas. Te estaba buscando, creí que estabas con Bofur.

–Así era, pero él me dijo que viniera a comer.

–Valla. Ese Enano si que te cuida. – Otra vez Thorin se sentía molesto sin saber por qué.

Thorin se levantó para desperezarse y Gandalf se llevó a Bilbo a un lado y le entregó una daga élfica, también le explicó que se iluminaba cuando los Trasgos y los Orcos estaban cerca de ella y su portador. Bilbo miró fascinado la espada. Entonces, el mago y el mediano tuvieron una pequeña charla sobre responsabilidad y valor.

Thorin se había levantado del suelo (no muy contento, debo decir) y miraba disimuladamente en dirección al Gris y al pequeño. ¿Qué estaba pensando ese mago entregándole ahora un abrecartas al mediano? ¿De verdad era tan ingenuo como para creer que el pequeño podría defenderse? ¡Huiría a más no poder al primer peligro!

–Sin embargo, se quedó con nosotros en la pelea con los Trolls, Maese Thorin.

¿Ah? ¿Balin lo estaba sermoneando? ¿Cómo supo? La mirada de confusión del Rey bajo la Montaña insertó una sonrisa en el semblante de Balin.

–Mi señor, estabas pensando en voz alta. – Expuso tranquilo.

–Yo no hago eso, Balin.

–Al parecer ahora sí, Thorin.

El hijo de Thrain quiso contradecirlo de nuevo, mas nada sacaba, el mayor tenía razón. Balin volvió a sonreír y Thorin no pudo evitar sonreír también.

–Tonterías, Balin. El pequeño huirá en cuanto pueda.

–Deberías darle una oportunidad. Si no te conociera creería que le tienes… –Comenzó a decir Balin.

–…Manía! –Terminó de decir Dwalin, con su mano en la cabeza (intentando disimular su dolor) y sumándose a la conversación.

–No le tengo manía, Dwalin. – Se defendió casi indignado, aunque guardando la calma.

–Por eso mi hermano dice "Si no te conociéramos".

–Imaginaciones de ustedes. Es un inútil y un cobarde y cuando pueda huirá.

Así Thorin Escudo de Roble dio por zanjada la discusión. Iba a acercarse a la lumbre cuando un ruido llamó su atención. No hubo necesidad de advertirle a nadie, ese quebrar de ramas y arrastrar de hojas, ya tenía a todo el mundo (bueno, casi todo el mundo, Bilbo lo notó por el actuar de los Enanos) a la defensiva.

Un salto, hojas dispersas en el aire y un loco hombre sobre un trineo tirado por ¿conejos? Aparecieron en el lugar donde estaban todos. Al salir del sobresalto Gandalf recibió al intruso como un amigo, y si era amigo de Gandalf lo era de los Enanos. Bueno, hasta cierto punto, los Elfos eran amigos de Gandalf y no por eso a los Enanos les agradaban, y Bilbo era amigo de Gandalf también, y no por eso Thorin era más agradable con el pobre.

El intruso resultó ser uno de los otros cuatro Magos que existían. Era primo de Gandalf (o al menos eso comentó él, lo cual parecía ser sólo un titulo) y era nada menos que Radagast, el Pardo. Había venido de quién-sabe-dónde para informar a Gandalf de una calamidad. ¡Hurra! Pensó Thorin, más calamidades para nosotros. Radagast continuó con su relato sin interrupciones, mientras, los Enanos prosiguieron con su desayuno y Bilbo escuchaba atento el relato del Pardo.

Lamentablemente no hubo desayuno que disfrutar. Un puto Wargo había aparecido de la nada y se había dirigido al Mediano. Thorin no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó contra la bestia, aniquilándola de un golpe al instante. Bilbo miró preocupado al líder de la compañía. Pero no estaba preocupado por sí mismo o por la situación, estaba preocupado por él. ¿Thorin estaba bien? No pudo preguntar, Gandalf estaba molesto y acosaba al Enano a preguntas que este contestaba sinceramente.

–Estas siendo cazado.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cazado?! ¿Por quién?

–¡Los poneys salieron desbocados! – Gritó Ori.

Lo que faltaba.

–En el nombre de Aulë ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Nori guardando lo que podía en su mochila, gesto que el resto de los Enanos imitó.

–¡Hay que correr!

–Yo los distraeré. – Exclamó Radagast resuelto.

Gandalf intentó convencerlo de su error, esos no eran wargos cualquiera, pero esas liebres tampoco se quedaban atrás. Entre ambos Magos pensaron un plan medianamente (yo diría, precariamente) locuaz y rápido. Radagast se subió a su trineo y se lanzó al encuentro con los lobos wargos. Mientras, Gandalf encabezó la huida a través de la despojada planicie que comenzaba en los lindes del bosque.

Corrieron de un lado para el otro ocultándose en los peñascos y entre las piedras de la desnuda planicie. Cada uno procuraba defenderse a sí mismo y si alcanzaba, al de su lado. Sin embargo, tanto Thorin como sus sobrinos parecieron preocuparse en cuidar a toda la compañía (en especial a cierto Hobbit que no tenía mucho problema en correr por su vida sin emitir ruido alguno). Era realmente difícil pensar y actuar al mismo tiempo con tanta adrenalina. En un momento estaban ocultos tras una piedra y al otro estaban derribando a un orco junto a su lobo. Thorin se acercó molesto al Gris preguntando hacía dónde les llevaba, el mago se hizo el sordo y siguió la carrera.

¿De dónde mierda habían surgido tantos wargos? ¿Por qué los cazaban? ¡¿Y dónde mierda estaba Gandalf ahora?! Ese Mago de mier…

–¡Corran, tontos! – Clásico del Mago.

Thorin llamó a su compañía y los hizo seguir al Mithrandir al interior de la roca mientras él procuraba protegerlos, no solo obviamente, sus sobrinos seguían firmes y dignos junto a Escudo de Roble.

Por otra parte, Bilbo se sobrecogió al ver que ni el hijo de Thrain ni sus sobrinos entraban en el túnel. No fue mucho tiempo, pero al Hobbit le pareció eterno. Primero cayó Fili, luego Kili y finalmente Thorin. El señor Bolsón sintió aligerarse su preocupación, ahora estaban todos para intentar resistir en ese diminuto espacio. Probablemente morirían todos.

Thorin miró en rededor y no pudo evitar alegrarse un poco, estaban todos intactos, incluso sus temerarios sobrinos. Definitivamente JAMÁS le contaría a su hermana lo que sus hijos tuvieron que pasar por su misión. Ahora sólo tenía que conservarlos a todos tal y como estaban, o al menos, vivos. Sostenía su espada en alto y se mantenía en guardia media, atento a cualquier movimiento del exterior ¿Por qué demoraban tanto en aparecer? Fue entonces cuando escuchó el maldito sonido. Como odiaba a los figurones Elfos.

Los cuernos élficos resonaron por toda la planicie y en el interior de la cueva. Un cadáver rodó al interior del túnel y al sacarle una flecha del cuello, Thorin palideció.

–Elfos. – Putos y maricas Elfos.

Continuará…..


	4. Putos y Maricas Elfos

_Capítulo 4: Putos y Maricas Elfos._

Oh, el hermoso valle de Imladris. Todos, sin excepción sintieron su corazón latir más fuerte al estar en su presencia. Obviamente ningún Enano lo admitió, de hecho, Thorin II * mostró una mueca de desagrado y enojo. Gandalf parecía bastante satisfecho de amargarle el día a Escudo de Roble y de ver esa adorable expresión de asombro en la cara de Bilbo. Thorin también había notado lo fascinado que lucía el Hobbit y esto no paraba de molestarle aun más. ¡Ahg! ¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo le molestara con solo sonreír?

La recepción en el ridículamente hermoso valle, había sido muy buena (para desgracia de los Enanos, que no tuvieron ningún motivo por el cual pelear con los Elfos). Música en vivo y buena comida, porque las verduras son buenas aunque a los fornidos presentes les agradara más la carne (o por último, las papas). Lord Elrond fue muy amable al acogerlos e invitarles a su mesa. Reconoció las espadas y sus nombres y nuevamente Escudo de Roble pensó que aunque su espada era Élfica, valía la pena. La verdad, Thorin no estaba molesto por estar entre los Elfos, estaba molesto porque había un Elfo que hablaba demasiado con Bilbo y el muy infame no paraba de maravillarse con las palabras del Eldar. El hijo de Thrain bufó con una idea en su mente: ¡Si tanto le gustaba Rivendel, que el estúpido Hobbit se quedara en Rivendel!

Gandalf notó lo tenso que estaba el Rey Enano y creyendo que la causa era su impaciencia, convenció a Lord Elrond de darles una audiencia esa noche para analizar un viejo artilugio alias "Mapa para entrar a la perdida ciudad de Erebor por un pasadizo invisible y recuperar el tesoro de las garras de un dragón belicoso".

.

.

.

Thorin no paraba de preguntarse por qué Gandalf había llevado a Bilbo con ellos, el asunto del mapa le concernía sólo a los Enanos, y a Gandalf por ser el mago buena gente que les ayudaba y guiaba. Lord Elrond había puesto una cara de tres metros al descubrir (sin tener que meditarlo mucho) las intenciones de Thorin y compañía, había reprendido al Enano sin lograr un mínimo de turbación en el objetivo de este. Así que para retrasarlos "raptó" a Gandalf el Gris diciendo que alguien debía hablarles. El hijo de Train quería coger sus cosas e irse de Imladris lo antes posible, pero al llegar junto a su compañía, los descubrió comiendo y tomando y festejando. Simplemente no pudo aguar la fiesta. Mañana al alba les reuniría a todos y partiri—

–¿Sabes, Bilbo? – Preguntó el Elfo de hacía un rato.

¡¿Bilbo?! ¿Apenas y si le conocía y ya le llamaba por su nombre de pila?

–Dime, Aeweel. – ¡Y él le contestaba! ¿Y qué tipo de nombre era Aeweel? Sonaba horrible.

–Hay unas aguas termales exquisitas aquí en Rivendel. No puedes irte sin conocerlas.

–¡¿De veras?! ¡Siempre he querido ir a una! – Admitió inocentemente, Bilbo.

–Podríamos ir ahora. Juntos. – Flirteó el Elfo y Thorin sintió su sangre hervir y un incontrolable deseo de partirle la cara al marica Eldar.

–¿Ahora? – Preguntó Bolsón, nervioso. ¿Cómo podía ser TAN ingenuo?

–Claro – Contestó Aeweel y le cogió la mano al Hobbit.

¡El colmo! Thorin apresuró sus pasos hacia ambos hombres para reventarle la cara al Elfo (sin saber realmente por qué, más que mal, eso era asunto del mediano) cuando Bilbo anunció.

–¡Oigan! Aquí hay aguas termales. No podemos irnos sin bañarnos en ellas ¿o sí?

Toda la compañía reaccionó al unísono. Todos querían ir. Y el plan del Elfo se había ido al diablo, Aeweel soltó la mano de Bilbo con delicadeza y guió a los impacientes invitados hacía las termas. Todos avanzaron por un pasillo hasta dejar atrás a Bilbo y a Thorin, quien se había quedado quieto al ver cómo el inocente Hobbit había cortado todas las posibilidades de Aeweel de manera tan certera. Hasta sintió un poco de pena por el sujeto.

Bilbo pronto notó que era observado y al girarse se topó frente a frente con los ojos del Rey bajo la Montaña. El Sr. Bolsón se puso muy nervioso y el Enano lo notó, y esto le hizo sentir muy feliz. ¿Acaso su presencia ponía tan nervioso al Hobbit? Thorin le sonrió a Bilbo y este le devolvió la sonrisa de manera algo tímida, el moreno sintió un extraño calor en el cuerpo que nunca había sentido, bajó su mirada desde los ojos del Mediano hasta sus labios y se estremeció. ¡¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?! ¡¿Qué puta madre le estaba pasando?! Su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció y su expresión cambió a preocupación.

–¿Te sucede algo, Hijo de Thrain? – Preguntó preocupado, Bilbo.

–Nada. Odio este lugar, eso es todo.

–¡Pero si es tan hermoso!

–Está lleno de Elfos.

–Valla. Si que les tienes manía. Deberías darte un tiempo para conocerles.

–Ya les conozco y no necesito más.

–¿Por qué eres tan testarudo?

–¿Y tú porque no te metes en tus problemas, Maese Bolsón?

Bilbo no dijo nada más, podía haberlo hecho, pero no. Odiaba ver a Thorin molesto, no obstante, también odiaba ese maldito carácter que el líder Escudo de Roble mostraba ante él y no tenía ganas de aguantarle ni un poco más. ¡Disfrutaría de Rivendel aunque se le fuera la vida en ello! ¿Qué había pasado con esa tierna sonrisa que el Enano exhibía hacía unos momentos? ¡Bah! ¡Al carajo con su altísima Majestad Trasero de Roble! Bilbo dio media vuelta y se encaminó a las termas siguiendo a la compañía, dejando a Thorin solo.

¡Maldito saqueador y malditos Elfos! ¡Qué un mal rayo los parta a todos!

.

.

.

Fili y Kili notaron al instante la pared que Thorin II y Bilbo Bolsón se habían puesto el uno al otro. Ni siquiera se miraban ¿Qué había pasado?

–¡Te apuesto un decimo de mi parte del tesoro a que el tío Thorin la cagó con ganas! – Se lamentó Kili.

–¿Qué habrá sucedido? Digo, no es que sean los más animados el uno junto al otro, pero esas miradas que se lanzaban eran… Eran… Tú sabes. Ahora son sólo enojo. Yo también creo que Thorin la cagó. – Expuso Fili metiéndose a una de las fuentes termales justo a su hermano.

Sólo Thorin y Bilbo no estaban en el agua. Ninguno parecía con ganas de disfrutar de la hermosa noche reflejada en las cálidas aguas. Aeweel quiso saber qué le pasaba a Bolsón, sin embargo, el pequeño únicamente se limitó a llenar de tabaco su pipa y echar (literalmente) humo en un rincón. Thorin decidió ignorar al amante de los Elfos y sin ningún pudor se desnudó delante de todos y se metió en el agua. Bilbo tendió a atragantarse con una bocanada de humo y se puso a toser fuertemente. Thorin lo miró con cara de triunfo y se hundió en el agua para salir cerca de Balin y Dori, mientras Aeweel intentaba ayudar a Bilbo a respirar nuevamente golpeandolo levemente en la espalda.

Dos jóvenes Elfos (y muy buenos anfitriones) les llevaron cerveza, vino y comida (comida que era nuevamente demasiado verde para el pobre Ori), y se armó una celebración.

Bilbo comenzó a tomar ofuscado, y todos sabemos que esa es una PESIMA forma de tomar, pues el enojo hace parecer al licor, agua. Y las jarras se vacían muy rápido y se llenan muy rápido. Y bueno, Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado terminó bastante borracho echando humo en un rincón. Fili y Kili comenzaron entonces a corear "¡Hobbit al agua!" y antes que Bilbo pudiera entender lo que esas palabras significaban, estuvo chapoteando en el agua. El pobre Mediano despotricó en contra de todo el mundo mientras los Enanos reían a más no poder (bueno, no todos. Thorin como ya lo habrán notado, no ríe a carcajadas).

Aeweel ayudó a Bilbo a salir del agua, y el Rey Enano frunció el ceño. Estaba aún molesto con "el amante de los Elfos" ¡Pero esa no era razón para dejar al Saqueador a su suerte con ese maldito libidinoso que no había parado de mirar al Hobbit desde que habían llegado al valle! Ahora el Eldar lo acompañaba a los aposentos para los visitantes. Suficiente. Thorin nuevamente quiso partirle la cara al muy imbécil y ahora con más ganas pues estaba borracho también y los Enanos son conocidos por su irascibilidad, nadie tenía por qué saber que le había quebrado esa hermosa nariz a Aeweel por causa del mediano, lo más probable era que solo lo hiciera por gusto. Obviamente dejó pasar unos minutos para no levantar sospecha, pasado ese tiempo, Escudo de Roble salió de las termas argumentando ir tras Gandalf. ¿Por cierto, dónde estaba el Gris?

Caminó entonces, el Hijo de Thrain, por los pasillos con sólo una toalla en su cintura y un jarro de cerveza en su mano izquierda hasta que encontró al miserable elfo intentando propasarse con SU saqueador. Por suerte, Bilbo estaba tan borracho que no recordaría nada de lo que sucediera allí al día siguiente. Thorin se quedó apoyado en el umbral de la puerta mirando a Aeweel quien intentaba robarle un beso al inconsciente Hobbit, este notó de inmediato la presencia del líder de la compañía y se giró con temor hacia él.

–Hijo de Thrain, no es lo que tú crees. – Se excusó.

Thorin sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio un largo trago a su jarra antes de saltarle encima a Aeweel, lo tumbó en el suelo y le partió la jarra en la cabeza. Como el elfo aun se resistía, el moreno le propinó un puñetazo en plena cara, quebrándole la nariz.

–Mira, elfo de mierrrda. Nunca he sido muy fan de tu rrraza… ¡Hip! …Pero no es que los considere a todos ustedes unos hijos de puta. Buenop… ¡hip! … A ti sí. Dejas muy mal parada a tu raza y déjame advertirte... – Se acercó al Elfo, que lo escuchaba atento sin interrumpirle y bastante preocupado, hasta que su cara estuvo a unos escasos diez centímetros y su rostro demostró la ira que sentía. – Si vuelvo a verte cerca de Bilbo, te reventaré a tal punto que ni en los jardines de Lórien te sentirás aliviado, y aun después de muerto vendría desde los salones de Aulë a por ti. ¿Te quedó claro, Puto y marica elfo?

Aeweel tragó saliva y le juró al Enano nunca más volver a toparse en su camino ni en el del Hobbit. De hecho, nunca más se supo de Aeweel en Rivendel, el tipo huyó en plena noche ese día.

Ahora estaban solos el Rey Bajo la Montaña y Bolsón de la Comarca. Thorin aun enojado y echando humo. Pobre Lord Elrond, imbéciles como ese tipo le arruinaban el valle.

–¿Thorin? – Preguntó aún ebrio, Bilbo, que yacía semiacostado en la cama intentando enfocar su vista. El Enano no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a sostenerle la mirada. –¿Eres tú?

El hijo de Thrain se acercó lentamente al hijo de Belladona, con ambas manos sostuvo la cabeza del Mediano y se detuvo a cinco centímetros de su cara. Bilbo se sonrojó al instante y tragó saliva.

–¿Tho-Thorin? – Bilbo se puso muy nervioso, pero no se alejó, no lo rechazó. Thorin sonrió algo satisfecho, el alcohol le nublaba la mente y no estaba seguro de qué diablos estaba haciendo.

–Idiota. – Dijo finalmente el moreno.

–¿Ah? – Bilbo le miró muy extrañado.

–Eres un inútil. Me estoy hartando de andar cuidándote, Bilbo. ¿Bilbo?

El Sr. Bolsón había caído profundamente dormido y Thorin tuvo un momento de lucidez. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer? ¿Qué mierda? Se levantó de golpe decidido a irse, llegó hasta la puerta y volvió la vista atrás. ¿Desde cuándo el Hobbit se había vuelto tan importante? Sacó toda idea referente al Mediano y la coraza volvió a él. No tenía tiempo para estupideces, debía llegar a la Montaña Solitaria para liberar a Erebor de una vez por todas. Y ese debilucho sólo los retrasaría. Gandalf se estaba equivocando con él, y él ya no lo cuidaría más.

.

.

.

Gandalf había ganado un precioso tiempo al día siguiente. Thorin, quien a duras penas recordaba qué había hecho la noche anterior (aunque recordaba muy bien cómo le había partido la cara a Aeweel y eso si que alegraba su día) tenía la suerte de no padecer resaca, de hecho ninguno la padecía. Bilbo lucía bastante triste, quería permanecer más tiempo en Rivendel y se prometió a si mismo volver algún día, sin embargo no era lo único que nublaba su mente, no podía entender porque había soñado con Thorin y le perturbaba lo raro que había sido su sueño. Cuando Thorin les había levantado a todos para irse antes del alba Bilbo se le había quedado mirando, buscando en sus ojos un atisbo de lo que sus sueños le habían mostrado, pero nada. Sólo encontró los mismos ojos azules y fríos de siempre. Que sueño más raro había tenido.

Fili y Kili estaban algo deprimidos, su plan por alguna razón había retrocedido bastante, de hecho hasta el principio, no obstante la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

En fin, la moral estaba algo baja y había mucho camino por delante.

Ya habían avanzado su buen trecho y en pocas horas se encontraron subiendo las tan ansiadas Montañas. Thorin estaba no serio, sino concentrado, no quería pensar en nada que no fuera La Montaña Solitaria, Erebor o la Arkenstone. Las montañas se extendían a lo lejos y Bilbo añoró aun más el valle de Imladris. Las noches fueron cada vez más frías y el ánimo bajaba constantemente. Thorin y Bilbo estaban más distantes que nunca y por vez primera al Enano de verdad parecía no importarle que le pasaba al Hobbit. Las únicas veces que lograban hablar terminaban ambos molestos. Hasta aquella noche.

.

.

Continuará…

Espero les gustara. Cualquier cosa, queja, consejo, critica o petición, háganmela saber no más. Los quiero muchísimo y espero sigan leyendo y dejando Reviews para entusiasmarme a escribir.


	5. De la Sartén al Fuego

_Capítulo 5: De la sartén al fuego._

Esa mañana había sido ligeramente molesta para todos. Las nubes indicaban una funesta tormenta a lo lejos y más caras largas. Habían avanzado casi sin bromear o charlar, posiblemente por la cara de tres metros que arrastraba su líder desde Rivendel. ¿Qué había pasado allí? Por otro lado, Bilbo había tenido más de un problema a lo largo del viaje, una serpiente casi lo muerde, hubo dos ocasiones en la que casi se desbarranca, se había golpeado y rasmillado con cuanta roca filosa o arbusto trollero se le había cruzado. Y en ese tiempo sólo Bofur, Balin y Fili y Kili habían corrido a auxiliarle. Sin embargo, al caer la gélida noche (y cuando cierto Rey bajo La Montaña tomaba el turno de vigilar), Thorin cogía su abrigo y cubría al hobbit con él por un par de horas, y antes de entregar su turno volvía a colocárselo. Nadie había notado este comportamiento y Thorin se había esmerado en que nadie lo hiciera.

Bien, el punto era que el Enano era más frío que nunca con el Saqueador y esto comenzó a preocupar sobremanera a dos hermanos en particular. Bastante ya les costaba alegrar el ánimo de todos. ¡Además intentaban poner celoso a su tío sin lograrlo! O eso creían, porque Escudo de Roble en más de una ocasión tuvo que morderse la lengua. Es que simplemente no estaba bien. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse tanto del Mediano? ¡Es que era ridículo! No, él tenía una misión y no dejaría que nada lo distrajera. Pero había otra idea que perturbaba mayormente la mente del líder ¿Qué pasaría cuando las cosas se pusieran peor? ¿El Hobbit huiría a la primera oportunidad? ¿Los abandonaría para ir corriendo a Rivendel? ¡Ahg! No quería ni pensarlo.

Esa noche fue un detonante.

Caminaban como podían por un estrecho sendero para cabras en los flancos de las montañas bajo una tormenta irascible. Los vientos los amenazaban con el vacío del acantilado y la lluvia con congelarlos. Era de esas noches en las que Bilbo sólo podía enfocar su mente en su querida Comarca, es su amado Bolsón Cerrado, en sus preciados libros y un descanso bien merecido.

–¡Ojos al camino, Mediano! – Había advertido Nori, preocupado.

Bilbo intentaba concentrarse ¡De verdad! No obstante era demasiado difícil. Sus pies ya no sentía por el abrazante frío y sus manos ardían junto con su nariz por el gélido viento que azotaba su cuerpo. Era un infierno. Mas al mirar hacia adelante pudo ver a Fili y Kili sonreírle y juguetear entre las rocas para enfurecer a Thorin quien no paraba de reprenderles sin lograr su atención. Bolsón no evitó soltar una sonrisa que desapareció entre los relámpagos.

Luego cundió el horror.

Los gigantes de las montañas no eran un mito y ahora ellos estaban en medio de una lucha entre ellos. Rocas comenzaron a moverse, rocas comenzaron a saltar y rocas se estrellaban a solo centímetros de sus cuerpos. Durante unos eternos minutos fueron separados y el Hobbit sintió su hora llegar.

Thorin chillaba los nombres de Kili sin parar, y otro se habría agregado si hubiera notado que el Mediano no estaba tras él, si no junto a su sobrino. El pobre Enano sintió su corazón reventarse al ver cómo las rocas parecían aplastar a sus camaradas.

Las piedras se movieron y todos corrieron hacia el lugar sin importarles lo cerca que les esperaba el vacío. Todo estaba bien, pero ¿Y el Saqueador?

Horror.

¿Dónde estaba el hobbit?

¿¡Dónde estaba Bilbo!?

Los más cercanos intentaron salvar al Hijo de Belladona, mas el pobre estaba tan mojado y resbaladizo que no podían subirlo. Thorin sintió pánico, verdadero y rotundo pánico. ¡Bilbo estaba a punto de caer y nadie lograba hacer nada útil! ¿Qué haría sin el Saqueador? ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera tal desesperación? ¡Al diablo con lo de "no preocuparse por su seguridad"! ¡Tenía que salvarlo! El Hijo de Thrain corrió sin preocuparse de nada más que de Bilbo, saltó al vacío y afirmándose con tan solo una mano, cogió al Mediano por las ropas y lo obligó a subir. Pronto notó su imprudencia cuando su mano resbaló y tuvo que ser salvado.

Muchas palabras de preocupación pasaron por su mente. De verdad, pensó en correr hacía el Saqueador y comprobar que estuviera del todo bien. Pero un Enano es un Enano, y la delicadeza en ellos es casi un mito. La ira pudo más. Dijo una sarta de estupideces que lamentó haber dicho en el preciso segundo que terminó de espetarlas.

–¿No dije que serías una carga? ¿Acaso no dije que eras un inútil? No tienes lugar entre nosotros.

Sentía un peso tremendo debido a sus palabras, pero ni se retractó, ni logró ver en los ojos de Bilbo cómo su corazón era exprimido por dolor pues no se quedó a observarlo. En el fondo el Hobbit siempre se había subvalorado, y constantemente sentía que era una carga para todos, sin embargo, qué él se lo dijera ¡¿Precisamente él?! Thorin Escudo de Roble le odiaba, con eso estaba confirmado, para el Enano su persona no era nada más que una carga, una pesada carga que ralentizaba la misión. Para el Rey bajo La Montaña él sólo era un inútil y un cobarde que JAMÁS tendría lugar entre ellos. Y todo aquello era más doloroso que los raspones y golpes, que el frío y la lluvia, que la sed y el hambre. Bilbo quiso huir, correr devuelta a Rivendel, mandar a Thorin al diablo… ¿Pero podría? ¿Sería capaz de abandonarle? ¿A él? En ese doloroso momento Bilbo pensó que sí, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, él sabía que seguiría a Thorin hasta el fin. El problema era que no sabía "por qué", y simplemente se lo atribuyó a la "admiración y lealtad" que sentía por el Nieto de Thror. Pobre e ingenuo Hobbit.

Entraron a una cueva lo bastante amplia para todos. Sus camaradas estaban más sombríos que de costumbre y todo por las palabras de su líder, incluso eran más amables con Bilbo causando, sin notarlo, una molestia peor en él. Al menos secar sus ropas y beber un poco de té le alegraría ligeramente, pero no. No podían encender fuego. Maldita suerte y maldito Thorin que conspiraba contra el té.

.

.

.

Los ronquidos eran atroces, aunque el Hobbit ya estuviera acostumbrado. Tenía todo un plan, esperar a que todos durmieran y largarse de vuelta a Rivendel. Sólo una cosa olvidaba, Bofur aún vigilaba.

El Mediano tenía todo empacado y listo en su mochila, era sigiloso al máximo y nadie pareció sentir la presencia del Hobbit huir. Únicamente unos pasos más y salía del lugar.

–¿Bilbo? – Exclamó sorprendido, Bofur.

Bofur intentó convencerlo de quedarse y la Sangre Tuk gritaba que el lado Bolsón escuchara, mas el lado de su padre iba ganando. Y mientras tanto, el Rey bajo La Montaña abría sus ojos para ver al mediano abandonarlos. Abandonarle. No dijo nada, simplemente observó y su ser se llenó de rencor. El muy infeliz y desgraciado Hobbit estaba escabulléndose cual vil rata en medio de la oscuridad. Bien, si quería largarse que lo hiciera… ¡Y que ojala un mal rayo lo partiera! No obstante, las duras palabras de Bilbo dolieron más de lo que debían. Thorin no pudo evitar sentir tristeza y a duras penas se resistió de partirle la cara al escuchar cómo le decía a Bofur que "no pertenecían a ningún lugar", aquello dolía, y mucho. Por culpa de ese puto dragón ellos habían sido condenados a vagar por la Tierra Media, sin patria, sin hogar. Era por eso que sin importar qué sucediera, jamás volvería a desviarse de su misión. ¡Y menos por una rata cobarde!

Estaban tan concentrados, cada uno en su asunto que escucharon los crujidos muy tarde. Apenas Bofur le había deseado suerte a Bilbo cuando el suelo cedió.

.

.

.

Escudo de Roble echaba humo por la ira. Les habían capturado como a un par de terneros y los llevaban a azotes por escaleras de sogas y tablas podridas. ¡¿Dónde mierda estaba Gandalf?! Más azotes con cadenas negras y esos asquerosos Trasgos los registraban enteros mientras su rey, un engendro seboso y rechoncho, canturreaba. Más golpes, amenazas y de pronto, una luz ridículamente brillante. Así que por fin el Mago aparecía y además con estilo, repartiendo patadas y bastonazos.

–¡Corran, tontos! – Clásico del Mithrandir.

Obviamente no había mucho que pensar. Cogieron sus armas y siguiendo al Mago corrieron por puentes y tablas roídas pateando culos por todos lados. Trasgos volaban y caían. ¿Eran tan estúpidos que creían que podrían contra ellos? La espada de Thorin, la Orcrist, brillaba* entre las sombras cortando y mordiendo a sus enemigos con su brillo azul como una llama flameante, gustosa de beber sangre de Trasgos.

La batalla era frenética y los trasgos no eran rivales para los Enanos, sin embargo, les ganaban en número (y por mucho diría yo) y no importaba que tan buena fuera la Compañía de Thorin, el cansancio era inminente. El fervor de la pelea inundaba la mente de Escudo de Roble y no tenía el tiempo de permitirse pensar en otra cosa que no fuera avanzar sin parar y matar sin cesar.

Más sangre, más chillidos, el Rey Trasgo había muerto y los Enanos lo habían dejado ya muy atrás. Pasillos interminables y túneles iluminados por las espadas azuladas y el cayado del Gris. La umbra parecía no tener fin hasta que una débil luz, al principio blanquecina, apareció delante de ellos.

–¡Por el rostro de Elbereth! ¡La salida yace delante de nosotros! – Gritó feliz Oin.

–¡Pues a correr más a prisa entonces! – Bufó Thorin en la retaguardia.

Corrían por aquel estrecho túnel dejando atrás muchos otros que aparecían por los costados. Un extraño presentimiento se alojó en el pecho del hijo de Thrain, sintió que debía volver, sintió que algo muy importante se quedaba atrás en los túneles. Echó una fugaz mirada, llevaba su espada, la llave y el mapa, y delante de él corrían sus sobrinos y creía ver a toda la compañía. Así que no se detuvo, sólo eran pamplinas.

.

.

.

Sentía un punzante dolor en el costado derecho que apenas lograba disimular y jadeaba como un perro. ¡Qué manera de correr! Obviamente esta parte de la aventura también se la omitiría a su hermana, no quería recibir reprimendas de más por sus osados sobrinos. Gandalf comenzó a contarlos y fue entonces, y solo entonces, que notó que era esa sensación momentos atrás. ¡Bilbo no estaba! La desesperación lo invadió hasta que Nori confesó que vio al Hobbit escabullirse. Ahora sentía ira, tanta ira. Él preocupándose por el puto Hobbit y el muy infeliz había huido a la primera oportunidad ¡A la primera! Desde un principio había sabido que el hijo de puta los abandonaría cuando todo se pusiera de mal en peor. Y él que estaba preocupándose…. ¡AAHHG!

Thorin no pudo aguantarse y espetó todo lo que lo estaba ahogando "Maese Bolsón tomó la oportunidad de salvarse solo".

Bilbo sintió su corazón reventarse al oírlo hablar así de él. ¿Aún desconfiaba de él de esa manera? ¿Acaso nadie diría nada? El mediano meditó seriamente si sacarse el anillo y seguir acompañándolos, o largarse a su casa y no volver… Casa…. Un hogar. Miró directo a los resentidos ojos del líder de la compañía y sintió un deseo incontrolable de correr hacía él y decirle a la cara que JAMÁS se iría y que le seguiría siempre. Pobre Thorin, perder a su padre y a su abuelo y vivir en el exilio por culpa de una lagartija sobrealimentada y avarienta.

–Oh, Bilbo Bolsón, ese Enano será tu perdición. – Pensó el hobbit resignado.

El Saqueador apareció junto a un árbol y todos quedaron sorprendidos y desconcertados al verle, mas hubo un Enano que sintió vergüenza, profunda vergüenza de haber desconfiado a tal grado del pequeño. Thorin desvió la mirada de la de Bilbo. Que injusto había sido con él… Y además era obvio, por la cara del mediano, que había escuchado hasta la última palabra.

Escudo de Roble no quiso mostrar su vergüenza y su culpa, así que hizo lo que hace mejor: Ponerse a la defensiva.

–¿Cómo lograste salir de allí? – Cuestionó Thorin de manera tajante.

–Bueno ¿y qué importa cómo lo logró? ¡Está con nosotros! – Desvió el tema Gandalf.

–Importa, porque yo quiero saber… – Ambos, el Rey y el Saqueador se miraron fijamente a los ojos. En los de Thorin II se formuló una solemne disculpa y en los de Bilbo simplemente había comprensión. – … ¿Por qué volviste con nosotros? – ¿Por qué volver conmigo, Mediano? Si tan mal que te he tratado. Bolsón tomó aire.

–Miren, sé que dudan de mí, sé que siempre lo han hecho… Y tiene razón. A menudo pienso en Bolsón Cerrado. Extraño mis libros, y mi sillón, y mi jardín. Verán, allí es donde pertenezco, allí es mi hogar. – Bilbo miró intensamente a los ojos del líder, de verdad, todo aquello que decía era más para él que para el resto de la compañía. Y necesitaba casi con desesperación que el moreno de ojos azules le entendiera. – Es por eso que volví. – Thorin lo miró confundido. – Porque ustedes no tiene uno, un hogar. Les fue arrebatado, pero les ayudaré a recobrarlo… si es que puedo.

Escudo de Roble quedó desconcertado. ¿Qué- qué había dicho? El peso del remordimiento cayó sobre él como el martillo de Aulë debió haber caído sobre sus ancestros. Se sentía condenadamente mal por lo injusto que había sido con el Saqueador. Fili y Kili sonrieron hasta que se les acabó la boca, su tío se sentía mal por sus palabras y miraba al pequeño como un cachorro reprendido, y esa mirada, esa extraña e ilusoria mirada estaba de vuelta. Y no solo eso ¡El hobbit le estaba sosteniendo la mirada sin rehuir o intimidarse! Sin duda era un gran día, habían salido airosos de los Trasgos y con la declaración del joven Bolsón, Thorin no tendría escusa alguna para alejarlo o molestarle.

Pero.

Aullidos se escucharon no muy lejos y todo ápice de felicidad se fue por el desagüe. A correr nuevamente. Los Wargos eran unos seres cabrones, corrían muy veloces y eran ridículamente grandes. Atacaron como contratados y no venían solos. Azog, el Orco Pálido iba comandándolos.

–Salir de la sartén… – Dijo Thorin

–…Y caer en el fuego. – Concluyó el Mago. – ¡A los árboles!

El resto pasó muy rápido. De un momento a otro todos estuvieron sobre los árboles, luego estos fueron cayendo uno a uno dejándolos en la orilla del acantilado. Después le siguió el fuego y un pequeño momento de relajo. Finalmente más horror.

El Hijo de Thrain miró a su alrededor y vio a sus fieles hombres estar a punto de desbarrancarse. Observó claramente la desesperación en los ojos del Mithrandir y el miedo en los ojos marrones de su saqueador. No les dejaría morir. Si tan sólo pudiera armar un jaleo lo suficientemente bueno para distraer a los Orcos y Wargos y así darles una chance de salvación a su compañía. No dejaría que nadie tuviera su misma suerte si había llegado su hora. El moreno se levantó majestuosamente del árbol envuelto en llamas empuñando su resplandeciente Mordedora* y su Escudo de Roble. Miró una última vez a Bilbo. "Adios, Saqueador". Bilbo sintió verdadera desesperación.

Thorin corrió contra Azog, y el muy cobarde le atacó con su bestia. Aunque jamás esperó que un hijo de puta como Azog respetara alguna norma de batalla. La embestida fue brutal. El Rey bajo La Montaña cayó al suelo y rebotó en él, sintió sus huesos chocar contra el suelo. Intentó seguir la pelea sólo para resultar más herido. Perdía sangre y su vista se nublaba dramáticamente. Dwalin gritaba su nombre y apenas distinguía la voz de Dori y Ori pedir ayuda. Debía mantenerse en pie ¡Debía salvarlos! No obstante, el lobo atacó de nuevo. Cuanto dolor sentía el enano de ojos azules. La conciencia y la realidad se iban, pero no se dejaría matar tan fácil. Intentó coger su espada pero las fuerzas no lo obedecían. ¿Así terminaría? ¿Tan lejos de su amada Erebor? ¿Qué sería del resto? ¿Qué sería del hobbit? ¡El Hobbit! Thorin no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ¡El Mediano le salvaba la vida! ¡En nombre de Aulë y Yavanna! ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? ¡Le matarían! Bilbo no era un guerrero ¿Cómo podía arriesgarse así? Thorin quiso gritarle al hijo de Belladona que no se arriesgara por él, no quería que le lastimaran… ¡Bilbo! Nada supo entonces, todo se había vuelto negro. El Rey estaba inconsciente.

.

.

.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos. Al menos estaba vivo, con mucho dolor, pero vivo. Un último recuerdo cruzó su mente y la preocupación fue tan grande que el pecho casi le estalló.

–¿Y el mediano? – Preguntó desesperado. Gandalf sonrió y se hizo a un lado.

¡Estaba vivo! ¡Bilbo estaba vivo! Oh, gracias a todos los valar. ¿Por qué Bilbo lo miraba así? ¿Tan preocupado estaba por él? ¿A pesar de todo?

–¡Tú! – Le gritó indignado al hobbit, pues estaba molesto de cómo había arriesgado su vida. – ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¡Por poco haces que te maten! ¿Acaso no te dije que serías una carga? – Todos callaron, Thorin sabía muy bien lo injusto que sonaba decir eso y sabía que su compañía estaba en total desacuerdo, si hasta Gandalf le miró con rencor. Y Bilbo, oh esos ojos, le estaba destrozando. Bilbo estaba desconcertado, sentía tristeza, confusión y rabia de que Thorin lo tratara así después de todo. – ¿Qué no sobrevivirías en lo salvaje? ¿Qué no tenías lugar entre nosotros? – Bolsón sintió ganas de desaparecer, sus entrañas se anudaron y retorcieron ante aquellas lacerantes palabras. Alzó la vista para ver en los ojos del moreno si de verdad creía eso, si veía en ellos honestidad pura, se iría para no volver, jamás. El líder de la compañía lo miraba fijamente y su mirada ya no era severa, era distinta, era agradecida y ¿tierna? – Nunca he estado más equivocado en toda mi vida.

El Rey abrazó a su Saqueador sin siquiera pensarlo. ¿Desde cuándo había tenido esa necesidad imperiosa de tener al hobbit entre sus brazos? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Thorin sintió un extraño calor en su pecho y por vez primera sintió paz, es pequeño hobbit le brindaba paz. Y ahora le sonreía sin creerlo del todo. Dentro de sí, el moreno no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba la sonrisa de Bilbo. Aunque no sabía que era lo que sentía por el hobbit realmente, deseó que esa sensación de paz y calor se quedaran con él, para siempre.

Continuará…

*:En el libro Orcrist (la espada de Thorin), Glamdring (La espada de Gandalf) y Sting (La espada de Bilbo), brillan azul por igual.

Bien, por fin llegamos al final de la primera película. Mi problema era cómo seguirla si me quería basar en el film, y la solución fue muy simple, pues no esperaría un año a poder seguir el fanfic, así que idee algo más simple.

De ahora en adelante me voy a basar en el libro y en ideas mías (Pues en el libro no existe el psicópata Orco Pálido y tengo que agregar sus acosos en el fic xD).

Por eso, espero que sigan leyendo pues se viene buena (porque ahora manipularé las situaciones a mi pervertida conveniencia!) y espero hayan leído el libro, porque sino, temo que se perderán un poco en la historia. Igual, cualquier duda, pregunten, yo contesto con alegría.

Así que gracias y sigan disfrutando.

Dejen Reviews! xD

P.D: Desde ahora se normalizará la subida de capítulos a mínimo uno por semana a no ser que haya una razón de fuerza mayor que me lo impida.


	6. Fiebre y Bayas

**Gracias de todo corazón a quienes han leído mi fanfic y les a gustado, y además me han dejado reviews o lo han puesto en sus Favoritos o lo Siguen. De verdad, Gracias. Y un saludo y un abrazo grande para: LaOdisea, Wanda-Marie840, Sekmeth Dei, Natsumi-Dungeon, jasminchan, Vaccea y nameless666. Gracias por sus reviews chicas. **

**Bueno, para qué fastidiarlas más. **

**Disfruten la lectura.**

_Capítulo 6: Fiebre y Bayas._

Todos estaban cansados y adoloridos, aunque felices. Thorin le había pedido disculpas al Hobbit por haber dudado de él y este había contestado sinceramente haciendo sonreír al Enano. El rey ni siquiera había querido pensar en lo que les aguardaba más adelante, no obstante sabía que Bilbo estaba equivocado, en el mejor de los casos sólo Azog los estaría siguiendo y dándoles caza, pues aun había un dragón, que el mejor de los casos estaría muerto hace años. Thorin lamentablemente sabía en su interior que algo no iba bien. Smaug aún estaba vivo quizás. Esto oscureció un poco su semblante. Luego pensó en el hecho de que no tenían comida, ni refugio, ni montura, ni equipaje ¡Ni una olla siquiera! El líder se sintió abatido de pronto y un mareo atroz lo obligó a sentarse en el suelo.

–¡Thorin! ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó muy preocupado, el Hobbit.

–Deben ser sus heridas – Contestó Gandalf sin darle oportunidad al Enano de hablar. Sin embargo, el moreno miró al Mithrandir y asistió lentamente.

–¡Hay que descansar! – Gritó Ori.

–¿Aquí? ¿En medio de esta torre de piedra llena de ventiscas? – Cuestionó malhumorado, Oin.

–No. Aquí, no. – Respondió Ori.

–¿Y piensas hacer bajar a nuestro líder por esta maldita torre? – Interrogó nuevamente Oin.

–¡No! Digo… no lo sé. – Ori definitivamente no sabía qué hacer.

–Hay que encender una fogata y asar algo. ¡Aunque sean lagartijas! – Opinó Gloin.

–¿A alguien le quedan yescas? Digo, ya que ninguno pudo conservar su equipaje. – Preguntó amablemente, Dori.

Todos comenzaron a elaborar planes y a discutir por qué plan seguir. Hasta Gandalf aportó en la discusión. Mientras, Bilbo miraba a Thorin con preocupación y este no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Aquella paz volvería a él? No, no podía andar abrazando hobbits por la vida como calmante de nervios o tratamiento antistress. No. Aunque le gustaría.

–Bilbo…

Bilbo sintió un hormigueo que le recorrió la espalda. ¡Thorin le llamaba por su nombre! No es que nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero este "Bilbo" era distinto, era más personal.

–Di-dime.

–¿Me ayudas a bajar por esos jodidos escalones? – Pidió el moreno con expresión abatida, y señalando los ruinosos escalones que se apegaban a los flancos de la torre de piedra.

–Claro. – Contestó el Hobbit nervioso.

Todos seguían discutiendo, mientras detrás de ellos, Bolsón y Escudo de Roble bajaban lentamente. Thorin se sentía mal tanto por sus pensamientos de batallas futuras como por las numerosas heridas en su cuerpo, había pasado una mano por sobre los hombros de Bilbo y este le servía de apoyo al caminar sosteniéndolo por la cintura con la mano derecha y por su brazo con la mano izquierda, repartiendo entre ambos el peso del herido. Bilbo intentaba no prestar atención a cómo había cambiado todo con ese abrazo, más que mal, Thorin había dejado de ser el estoico "Majestad Rey bajo La Montaña y tú eres un estorbo" a "Thorin, el que pide disculpas y reconoce que la ha cagado". Por otro lado, el de ojos cual zafiro se sentía más desalentado con cada escalón que bajaban. ¿Qué sería de ellos si Azog les daba alcance? Aunque el Orco tardará días igual los pillaría con el estomagó vacío, débiles y cansados. Debía reponerse rápido y conseguir comida, resguardo y un nuevo equipaje. Pero una sombra más oscura inundó la mente del Enano ¿Qué pasaría si el dragón estaba vivo? ¿Arriesgaría a toda la compañía por Erebor? ¿A sus adorables sobrinos? ¿A su saqueador? Su saqueador… Bilbo. Él no era un guerrero ¿Cómo podría arriesgarlo a él, en especial a él, de esa manera?

–Sé que estás pensando. – Comentó Bilbo con tono serio.

–No sé de qué hablas, Saqueador. – Negó Thorin fingiendo inocencia sin disimular su estado de preocupación.

–Tranquilo, no sacas nada con pensar ahora en algo tan lejano. – ¿Cómo era posible que ese Hobbit lo entendiera tan bien?

–Pero… No quiero arriesgarlos de más, y menos ahora que Azog nos pisa los talones por mi culpa–Se rindió Thorin en un suspiro pesado. – Sé que todos son guerreros, pero…

–No sacas nada con pensarlo ahora, Rey bajo La Montaña. – Que sabio sonaba el mediano y qué bien se escuchada ese título dicho por su boca. "Rey bajo La Montaña" sonaba ahora mucho mejor.

Bilbo le sonrió alegre al desanimado hijo de Thrain dando por terminado cualquier pensamiento oscuro. Thorin fue recuperando nuevamente un poco de esa paz que lo había desbordado hacía unos minutos. Quería volver a abrazar al Hobbit, pero ¿Por qué?

–Mh. – Frunció el ceño Bolsón sacándole a Thorin una semisonrisa.

–¿Qué pasa, Saqueador? – Preguntó el moreno, divertido por la expresión del Hobbit.

–¿Acaso no podían esas águilas habernos dejado más cerca de La Montaña Solitaria? Digo, sé que está lejos, pero recién está amaneciendo y no creo que les costara mucho dejarnos más cerca. Cerca de un poblado. No es mucho pedir, creo. Digo ¡Son águilas! ¡No se iban a desplumar por dejarnos más cerca! – Thorin se tragó una carcajada y se limitó a sonreír divertido.

–¡Exacto, señor Bolsón! Son águilas, no sus choferes designados. Esto fue un favor, un GRAN favor que les estarán debiendo. – Alzó la voz Gandalf algo ofendido y llevando toda la atención hacia Bolsón y Escudo de Roble, la compañía se sorprendió de ver a su malherido Rey estar bajando las escaleras sólo con la ayuda del Hobbit e ignorándoles a todos ellos.

–Lo siento, Gandalf. – Se lamentó Bilbo, mas concluyó en un susurró que sólo Thorin escuchó. – Pero considero una desfachatez deberles tanto si nos dejaron a medio camino… Yo creo que se les debe medio favor. – Y el Enano se echó a reír, y Bilbo lo siguió, esta actitud cómplice (y el hecho que ni Balin recordaba la última vez que Thorin había reído a carcajadas) había impactado a todos y cada uno de los Enanos de la Compañía, a todos, incluso a sus sobrinos.

.

.

.

Bajo el monolito de piedra había una acogedora cueva. La torre de piedra nacía en medio de un rio y para llegar a una de las orillas había que pasar saltando por sobre unas piedras macizas y chatas, al otro lado les esperaba una tranquila y amplia pradera. Decidieron entonces resguardarse en la cueva y recomponerse un poco allí, pronto el hambre les mordió el estomagó y decidieron ir a buscar comida, no todos obviamente. Thorin y Bilbo fueron obligados a quedarse en la cueva, Thorin por sus heridas y Bilbo por gratitud (porque no mandas al cansado salvador de tu Rey a recoger frutos o a cazar conejos). Gandalf también se quedó en la cueva (pues era un Mago y él había llamado a las águilas) y Bofur, Fili y Kili se quedaron vigilando fuera de esta, por si acaso ocurría algo.

Thorin se encontraba recostado en el suelo sobre su abrigo y miraba el techo pedregoso intentando no pensar en el dolor que comenzaba a sentir cada vez más fuerte, pero tolerable, cuando cierto Hobbit se había sacado su chaqueta y la había enrollado para ponérsela bajo la cabeza a modo de almohadón.

–Para que estés más cómodo. – ¡Agh! Ese tipo era simplemente adorable.

Bolsón bajó la vista hacía el pecho de Escudo de Roble y notó cómo las ropas de este se estaban manchando con sangre.

–¡Tus heridas! – Se alarmó Bilbo. –¡Gandalf! – Llamó mientras obligaba a Thorin a sentarse y a subirse su camisa.

–Estoy bien, Bilbo. No exageres.

–¡Gandalf! – Le ignoró olímpicamente el Hobbit.

Las heridas no eran profundas (gracias al Focus Pocus del Mago) pero se habían abierto con la bajada por las escaleras y ahora sangraban, y nadie quería que el obstinado Enano perdiera más sangre, ya que, con ella o sin ella el condenado hijo de Thrain se levantaría al otro día sin importar su condición y seguiría con el viaje sin que nadie lograra pararlo.

–Voy por hierbas medicinales. – Concluyó Gandalf y se llevó consigo a Bofur.

–Saqueador. Estás exagerando. – Afirmó el moreno.

–No, no lo estoy. Déjame curarte. – Bilbo puso su cálida mano en el pecho del Enano y este sintió un calor tremendo brotar de ese contacto. Sintió que era peligroso prolongarlo y apartó rápidamente la mano del Hobbit, quien le miró extrañado.

–No. Tú también tienes heridas. Yo puedo curarme solo. – Dicho esto, se fijó en el mediano de pies a cabeza, notando que el de la Comarca también estaba herido. Tenía un sin número de magulladuras y raspones, en especial en sus manos. Estas estaban cortadas y muy rasmilladas. El cuello del Hobbit también denotaba unas pequeñas heridas, y su rostro también tenía magulladuras.

Suavemente, Thorin cogió las manos de Bilbo para mirarlas mejor. Aun sangraban un poco.

–No es nada. Estoy bien. – Se alegró el Hobbit de que el líder de la compañía se preocupara por él.

–Y yo igual, Hobbit.

–¡Pamplinas!

–¿A sí? ¿Y cómo pretendes curarme si no tenemos nada más que lo puesto y las armas? No creo que eso cree un vendaje o …

Bilbo ignoró nuevamente al Rey y ahora rajaba parte de su camisa para crear una venda.

–¡Saqueador!

–Deja de refunfuñar, Majestad. – Musitó el mediano con tono sarcástico.

Fili y Kili se echaron a reír, y tanto Bilbo como Thorin les lanzaron una mirada severa que sólo logró amainar un poco las carcajadas. Bilbo mandó entonces a Fili a lavar las "nuevas vendas" y a Kili a ingeniárselas para traer agua limpia. Normalmente ambos muchachos se habrían negado al dejar al Hobbit y a su tío solos en una situación tan vulnerable, pero creyeron que el mediano ya había probado su valor defendiendo a su líder, además no parecía haber ningún tipo de peligro cerca, así que partieron cada uno a la labor designada.

–Saqueador, insisto que exageras.

–Thorin, no estoy preguntándote qué te parece.

–¡Vaya! ¡El Hobbit tiene carácter! Hace unos días no parecías tan fiero.

–Hace unos días no estabas tan herido ni parecía que yo te agradaba.

Ambos callaron. El ambiente se había puesto un poco denso. ¿Tan preocupado estaba el Hobbit por él?

–Gracias por salvarme la vida, Saqueador. – Confesó sinceramente el Enano mirando de manera penetrante los ojos de Bilbo, causando cierto sonrojo en el Hobbit que desvió la mirada al instante, sorprendiendo un poco al moreno.

–No tienes nada que agradecer. Además, tú me has salvado la vida en más ocasiones. – Musitó Bilbo mirando hacía la salida de la cueva. Thorin sonrió nuevamente y se tendió en su lecho cerrando los ojos, ahora las heridas le molestaban aún más.

.

.

.

Bolsón estaba indignado, tremendamente indignado. Hacía ya dos horas que no se aparecía el Mago con la medicina. Cuando habían vuelvo Fili y Kili (ambos mojados hasta las orejas, porque obviamente se habían puesto a hacer estupideces en vez de cumplir con su labor rápidamente) Bilbo estaba ya medio histérico, y no dudo en sermonear a ambos muchachos, sorprendiéndolos. El Hobbit cogió el agua y con ayuda de ambos, limpiaron las heridas del hijo de Thrain. Bilbo se sorprendió de la cantidad de cicatrices del Enano y no pudo evitar el sentirse más atraído a defenderlo y apoyarlo, fuera es esa peligrosa aventura o en batalla. Sí, Bilbo por primera vez en su vida pensó que pelearía por alguien.

Fue casi un infierno lograr que Thorin se dejara curar, pero finalmente el enano se rindió. Estaba cansado y comenzaba a sentirse débil.

Bilbo estaba a su lado mientras el moreno descansaba. Cada cierto tiempo se quejaba en sueños por el dolor, hasta que hubo un momento en el que comenzó a respirar más fuerte y su frente empezó a sudar. Preocupado, el Hobbit, se acercó al líder y posó su frente sobre la de Thorin, notando que el Enano estaba afiebrado.

El Saqueador se preocupó sobre manera y mandó a ambos sobrinos a por Gandalf. Estos obedecieron al instante. Bilbo salió por más agua e intentó bajar lo más que podía la fiebre de su líder, lo obligó a despertar y a mantenerse consciente (mientras Thorin despotricaba y maldecía al mediano por no dejarle en paz). ¿Y si el maldito Wargo tenía rabia o algo? Bolsón cayó casi en la histeria para cuando aparecieron Gloin, Oin, Ori y Bifur. Los mandó al instante por Gandalf y ninguno objetó ni nada, sólo dejaron la comida que traían consigo y corrieron a buscar al Gris. Así paso también con el resto, menos Balin que se quedó a tranquilizar a Bilbo.

Otras dos horas demoraron en encontrar al Mithrandir, para cuando llegó el Hobbit le miraba con odio. Gandalf revisó las heridas de Thorin y le obligó a tragarse un sinnúmero de hierbas. Les advirtió a todos que su líder permanecería con fiebre toda la noche hasta el otro día, pero que despertaría como nuevo. Bilbo se relajó.

Cocinaron un par de ardillas y unos conejos, junto a muchas verduras y papas asadas (Ori solo se dignó a comer papas y ardilla). El resto del día se divirtieron jugueteando en el río o dormitando bajo un árbol en la pradera. Solo Gandalf parecía preocupado por algo.

–¿Qué sucede, Gandalf? – Preguntó Bilbo.

–Nada, señor Bolsón. Nada. – Obviamente no era nada, el Mago sabía que el momento de dejar la compañía se acercaba. Y aún no sabía cómo decírselo a todos.

.

.

.

De cena disfrutaron de pescado, mucho pescado que Fili y Kili habían traído de río arriba. Thorin aún dormía y Bilbo se sentía muy cansado. Durante la cena al Hobbit se le había antojado algo dulce y descubrió, entre las verduras que había recolectado de mala gana Ori, un puñado de bayas. Se veían deliciosas y el Hobbit se tentó a sacar algunas, total a Ori no le molestaría. Mala idea señor Bolsón, mala idea. Unas cuantas no fueron suficientes y Bilbo terminó por comerlas todas, para cuando llegó Ori, ya era demasiado tarde.

–¿Alguien sabe quién tomó mis bayas? – Preguntó intranquilo el enano.

Todos negaron la cabeza, incluido Bilbo, y Ori suspiró con tranquilidad, quizás solo se habían caído o perdido. Fili y Kili se miraron cómplices, pues sabían que Bilbo se las había zampado todas. Lentamente se acercaron a Balin y le preguntaron qué pasaba con Ori. Balin les confesó que el muchacho había cogido unas bayas llamadas "La Fruta del borracho", su efecto era el mismo que beber demasiada hidromiel, pero además se llamaba así porque desinhibía a quien las comía y esta persona mostraba su pensar y sentimientos al igual que un borracho, y que muchas veces, al día siguiente, se despertaba con una resaca de mil fiestas. Ambos hermanos se echaron a reír y nada dijeron del ladrón de las Bayas.

–Vaya ladrón hemos adquirido. – Dijo divertido, Kili.

–Un Ladrón de Bayas. – Le secundó Fili.

–Un ladrón que por saquear bayas… – Comenzó Kili.

–¡Qué sorpresa se llevará! ¡Vaya! – Terminó Fili. Y ambos volvieron a ponerse a reír ante la mirada extrañada de los Enanos que no sabían a que se referían con todo aquello.

La noche llegó temprano y los Enanos comenzaron a acomodarse para dormir, ¡y cómo dormían! Cada cual roncando como talando bosques. Fili y Kili decidieron tomar la vigilia esa noche y esperaron a que todos estuvieran dormidos para despertar a Bilbo.

–¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el Hobbit sintiendo los efectos de las bayas. Razón por la cual se había ido a dormir antes que el resto.

–Verás, Bolsón. Thorin no ha comido en todo el día y nos preocupa… – Comentó Fili.

–…Y nos pareció buena idea de que tú le dieras algo de comida mientras montamos guardia afuera.

– Ustedes son dos ¿Por qué no va uno de ustedes? – Preguntó Bilbo comenzando a marearse y a sonrojarse como lo habría hecho con unas cuantas jarras de cerveza encima. Fili y Kili se sonrieron triunfantes.

–No, nosotros estamos de guardia. Y tú ya estás despierto. – Objetó Fili.

–Búsquense a otro. – Replicó Bilbo.

–Vamos, Bolsón. Tómalo como un favor, además Thorin debe estar famélico y con la fiebre debe sentirse tan mal, incluso en sueños. – Intentó convencerlo, Kili. Y el mediano se preocupó, pues era verdad, Thorin debía sentirse pésimo y además hambriento.

–Pe-pero… – Fue tarde para cuando Bilbo quiso replicar. Fili y Kili ya se habían ido dejándole una piedra plana (que usaron a modo de plato improvisado) con patatas asadas y un pedazo de trucha junto a un cuenco (que vaya a saber Manwë de dónde lo sacó Kili) con agua fresca. – Esos dos… – Suspiró un poco molesto, pues no se sentía muy bien y ya estaba sospechando de las diabólicas y deliciosas bayas que se había tragado. – Tal vez me lo merezco. Esto es karma. – Pensó resignado el Hobbit levantándose a duras penas del suelo.

Todos dormían y no había ni rastro de Fili y mucho menos de Kili, esos dos eran unos expertos en cuanto a "desaparecer cuando se les quería sermonear" se tratara. El de la comarca llegó a duras penas con el plato improvisado y el cuenco con agua hasta Thorin, varias veces trastabilló y perdió el equilibrio, mas no dejó caer ni el agua ni la comida. Todo se hacía más borroso e inestable para Bolsón, al llegar junto a su líder se dejó caer de rodillas y se sintió muy acalorado. ¡Esas condenadas Bayas!

Bilbo se quedó mirando al Rey bajo La Montaña, notó que respiraba agitadamente y se quejaba entre sueños. No quería despertarlo, probablemente el enano no querría comer y lo mandaría a la mierda en el mismo instante que lo intentara, así que, decidió dejar la comida a un lado e irse. Pero reparó en que el moreno sudaba y el paño, que le habían puesto sobre su frente para aliviar la fiebre, estaba hirviendo como su paciente. "Un último esfuerzo y te largas a dormir, Bilbo Bolsón" pensó ingenuamente el Hobbit. El de cabellos castaños se inclinó sobre el enano y retiró delicadamente el paño, vertió un poco de agua fresca del cuenco en la tela, la estrujó un poco y volvió a colocarla sobre Thorin. Bilbo dio por terminada su labor, no obstante, cuando quiso irse una mano lo cogió fuertemente de su antebrazo izquierdo. El saqueador se giró rápidamente para toparse con los ojos de Thorin directamente.

El Enano había despertado, estaba desorientado, su cara sonrojada por la fiebre y respiraba pesadamente entre jadeos, se había sentado y ahora sostenía el brazo de Bilbo con firmeza. El Hobbit se sonrojó de inmediato sin poder rehuir la mirada, ya estaba bajo el efecto de las bayas y no había nada que le hiciera reaccionar como lo hacía siempre.

–¿Bilbo? – Musitó desorientado, el moreno. Bolsón estaba en estado "borracho" y se limitó a tragar saliva y a sonrojarse aún más. Pues el de ojos azules estaba sin camisa y vendado ¡y vamos! ¡El maldito enano era sexy para cualquiera! – ¿Qué a pasado?

–¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre en tan pocas ocasiones? – Preguntó Bilbo arrastrando la lengua.

–Saqueador ¿Estás bien?

–¡Ves! Ahí vas de nuevo. Me gusta que digas mi nombre.

El autocontrol y la consciencia de Bilbo se habían ido más allá del mar de Ulmo, probablemente a Lorien, pues el Hobbit (totalmente desinhibido) se había soltado del agarre del enano para dar paso a sentarse sobre este a horcajadas y poner su cara a tan sólo unos centímetros de Thorin. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba al mediano? Pobre hijo de Thrain, no tenía idea de qué sucedía, más aún,

La fiebre le había hecho delirar desde hacía horas. Se despertada un poco y veía dragones acechando en los rayos de luz y orcos escondidos en las sombras. Y no eran sólo paranoias, había visto a su hermana mirarlo con enojo por exponer a sus hijos; a su padre mirarlo con compresión y ternura; y a Bilbo tomándole la mano adornado con un traje de ceremonias, una hermosa corona de fabricación enana y la Arkenstone colgando de su cuello. Delirios de lo más raros, pero no tanto como el que estaba viviendo ahora, porque Thorin creía que estaba alucinando.

–Y a mí me gusta llamarte Saqueador. – Si hay algo que no hay que hacer, es discutir con una alucinación, pero los enanos son un caso aparte en todo.

–¿Por qué, Hijo de Thrain Hijo de Thror? – Preguntó Bilbo algo fastidiado.

–Porque entonces serías MI saqueador. Ya otros te llaman por tu nombre. – Dijo aún desorientado por la fiebre, Thorin II. Mientras, Bilbo se sonrojaba nuevamente.

–¿Te duelen demasiado? – Cuestionó el Hobbit posando su mano sobre las vendas del ojiazul.

–No la verdad. Esta fiebre ayuda a no sentir mucho, saqueador.

Todo comenzó a nublarse para Thorin, la fiebre volvía a hacer estragos en él, pero no dejaría ir a esa alucinación tan deliciosa así como así. Jamás tendría a Bilbo de esa manera y la fiebre cortaba toda muralla psicológica que se había impuesto para no pensar en qué sentía por el mediano. Ahora sólo eran él y su delirio febril, y vaya que le parecía atractivo el Hobbit expuesto así ante él, sonrojado y tentador. Bilbo acortó la distancia al pegar su frente a la del enano.

–Sí, tienes mucha fiebre. – Afirmó sin alejarse de él.

–Para ser una alucinación eres bastante convincente.

–Te equivocas. Yo no soy tu alucinación, tú eres mi alucinación, Thorin.

–¿A sí? No lo creo, porque si fuera tu alucinación, tú harías de mí lo que quisieras, en cambio es al revés.

Bilbo no tuvo tiempo de objetar nada. Thorin había acortado la casi nada existente separación de ambos. Suavemente, el enano había posado su mano derecha en la nuca del Hobbit y la izquierda en la cintura de este, y apretándolo delicadamente hacia sí mismo lo había acercado para así lentamente posar sus labios sobre los del mediano. No hubo ningún rechazo por parte de Bilbo, lo cual convenció a Thorin de que todo era una alucinación febril. De hecho, el saqueador había posado su mano en la espalda del enano mientras la otra se enredada en su cabellera. Bilbo Bolsón perdió los estribos y apretó sus labios aún más contra los del Rey intentando profundizar el beso. El ojiazul sintió un exquisito escalofrío recorrer su espalda y se deleitó al probar los dulces labios del mediano. Todo podría haber continuado tan bien. Pero no, un dolor punzante estremeció a Thorin y lo obligó a separarse del Hobbit. Bilbo reparó en que las vendas se manchaban nuevamente de sangre. Por alguna extraña razón él estaba bajo Thorin, no recordaba en qué momento el enano le había puesto debajo de él, pero obviamente había sido ese esfuerzo el que había abierto las heridas.

Preocupado, Bilbo se levantó y ayudó al hijo de Thrain a acomodarse nuevamente en su lecho, estuvo a punto de ir a por Gandalf nuevamente, sin embargo, el enano lo detuvo cogiéndolo de una mano.

–Estaré bien para mañana, no te preocupes.

–Pe-pero…

–Pero nada, eres mi alucinación y quiero que te quedes junto a mí, Bilbo Bolsón. – Dijo el moreno cerrando sus ojos.

Bilbo, mareado y confundido, se quedó junto a Thorin hasta que este se durmió. Y poco después, el mismísimo Bolsón cayó rendido por el sueño junto a su Rey.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el pobre Hobbit sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Recordaba vagamente una neblina de la noche anterior y se sintió bastante mal de ser el último en despertar. Miró a su alrededor y no pudo ver ni a Gandalf ni a Thorin. ¡Thorin! ¡¿Dónde estaba?! El saqueador atisbó preocupado por todo su alrededor.

–Vaya, hasta que despiertas, Bilbo Bolsón. – Le habló Kili.

–Tranquilo, Bilbo. Nuestro tío está bien. – Lo tranquilizó Fili

–De hecho amaneció como nuevo y salió a dar una vuelta con el Mago para ver qué haremos ahora. – Agregó Bofur. Bilbo suspiró aliviado.

–Las medicinas de Gandalf fueron efectivas. – Musitó el Hobbit.

–Yo creo que fueron más tus cuidados, Bilbo. – Comentó mordaz, Kili. Bilbo no pareció entenderle.

–¿Qué tal las bayas de anoche, maese Bolsón? – Preguntó pícaramente, Fili. Bilbo, que sentía su cabeza estallar, no quiso indagar en sus recuerdos para intentar entender lo que decían los herederos de Dúrin, y se limitó a beber del cuenco de agua de Kili.

En ese momento entró Thorin a la cueva y las miradas del Saqueador y del Rey se encontraron. Los borrosos recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron de golpe en la mente de Bilbo y no logró evitar atragantarse con el agua y comenzar a toser frenéticamente.

–Saqueador ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó amable, Thorin. Y Bilbo se sonrojo como un tomate.

–Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Muy bien. De maravilla.

–No lo parece. – Rebatió Bofur.

–No. No, no. Estoy bien. De verdad. – Intentó disimular el pobre mediano.

¿En el nombre de los Valar? ¡¿Qué había hecho?! Los fugaces y neblinosos recuerdos le atormentaron. ¡¿Había besado a Thorin?! No. No. No. ¡No! No podía ser. Bilbo volvió a mirar al enano y notó que este no parecía tener cambio alguno para con su persona.

–Tranquilo, Bolsón. Fue sólo un sueño. Un extraño y retorcido sueño. Nada más. Sino, Thorin reaccionaría de otra manera. Así que, sí. Sólo había sido un raro sueño. Porque él sólo sentía admiración por Escudo de Roble, nada más. ¿O sí? ¡Agh! ¡Maldito Enano! ¿Hasta qué punto confundirás mi mente? – Pensaba Bilbo cuando Gandalf anunció.

–Siempre quise veros a todos a salvo (si era posible) del otro lado de las montañas, y ahora, gracias al buen gobierno y la buena suerte, lo he conseguido.

En resumen era simple. Gandalf tenía asuntos que atender y no iba a acompañarlos hasta Erebor. No se iría en ese instante claro está. Todos protestaron y le ofrecieron grandes cantidades de piezas del tesoro a cambio de que se quedara, pero el Mithrandir se negó, sin embargo también les dijo que había una gran posibilidad de que se volvieran a ver antes de que toda la misión acabara, eso reconfortó un poco a los enanos, mas no a Bilbo.

Todos necesitaban comida, abrigo, montura y equipaje para seguir en su misión, así que, como no había muchos habitantes por esos lares, Gandalf les dijo que tendrían que ir donde un amigo suyo que vivía por allí, así pues, siguieron al Mago a través de la pradera.

Bilbo finalmente se había autoconvencido de que todo lo de la noche anterior había sido un sueño y Thorin juraba a Aulë que había sido una alucinación, una hermosa y tentadora alucinación.

–Fili ¿Qué tanto escondes en tu bolsillo? – Susurró Kili a su hermano.

–Nuestras amigas "Las Frutas del borracho" – Sonrió triunfante el rubio.

–Bien pensado.

–Pues, claro. Nunca se sabe cuándo se pueden necesitar.

Ambos hermanos rieron por lo bajo y Bolsón y Escudo de Roble sintieron un perturbante escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

.

.

.

Continuará…

**Este capítulo fue a petición de las lindas chicas que me pidieron un beso de estos dos y me alegraron la vida con sus comentarios, ask y reviews. Siento que su relación no avance mucho, pero tienen que pensar que esto de un Hobbit y un Enano es algo complicado, no para mí, sino para ellos xD. **

**De verdad espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Espero sus comentarios/Ask/reviews con muchas ansias porque mientras más recibo, más me animo a escribir. Y ya saben, cualquier cosa, critica, petición o carta de ejecución, háganmelo saber.**

**Les quiero y adoro muchísimo!**


	7. ¡¿Qué edad dices que tienes!

Capítulo 7: ¡¿Qué edad dices que tienes?!

En el camino Gandalf les habló de este supuesto amigo suyo (que en realidad no era su amigo, pues ni siquiera se conocían, pero a eso el Mago le llamaba "detalles sin importancia"), su nombre era Beorn, un hombre muy fuerte y un cambiapieles. Bilbo hizo un par de comentarios que Gandalf trató de estúpidos ¿Mas qué iba a decir? Su cabeza estaba adolorida desde que había despertado, aún le perturbaba el sueño de la noche anterior y no estaba de humor para pensar. El Mago les advirtió que delante de este hombre no hablaran de pieles, capas, ni ningún objeto que usara animales como materia prima.

Malas noticias, pensó Thorin. No habría asados que los recibieran.

Comentó también el Gris que este cambiapieles se transformaba en Oso, un gran oso negro, y al parecer muy antiguo. Había muchas conjeturas de su procedencia y edad, Gandalf creía descendía de los primeros hombres que habían vivido por esos lares antes que los dragones se asentaran por allí. Era un hombre que criaba animales y hablaba su lenguaje, los amaba como a sus hijos y por esa misma razón TODOS debían comportarse en su territorio. También se criaba abejas enormes, así que su dieta era prácticamente a base de Crema y Miel. A Bilbo se le hizo agua la boca.

Ya mediaba la tarde cuando llegaron a una extensa zona de tréboles y flores. Todo olía a miel y un ulular les hizo notar las tremendas abejas que volaban de aquí para allá en grandes enjambres. Abejas grandes, en verdad, y más para los Enanos y el Hobbit. Una en especial se acercó demasiado al señor Bolsón y cuando estuvo a punto de picarlo, Thorin la espantó. Bilbo miró a su líder y las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a aparecer ante él, se sonrojó notoriamente y dándole las gracias aceleró su paso. Thorin se sonrió al pensar lo adorable que se veía actuando así, pero entonces una idea fugaz cruzó su mente ¿Y si lo de anoche no había sido una alucinación? Porque Bilbo no era de los que se sonrojan así por así… No, ideas locas. ¿Cómo habría podido ser capaz de besar al mediano? No… ¿O sí? ¡No! Debía concentrarse en su misión, Azog aún les daba caza, Gandalf les había comentado el malhumor de Beorn y aún quedaba el Bosque Negro y el puto Dragón… Vaya, todo iba de bien en mejor, pensó con ironía el Enano de cabello cano.

Finalmente llegaron a una cancela y Gandalf les contó su plan: Irían llegando en parejas cada cinco minutos a la casa de Beorn, al último llegaría Bombur pues valía por dos con tamaña barriga, obviamente al pelirrojo no le hizo chiste ir solo. La casa de Beorn era un gran terreno lleno de animales y hermosos jardines, su casa era muy grande y hecha por completo de madera en bruto, tenía hileras de colmenas zumbando y unos caballos lustrosos que al ver a los primeros intrusos, el Mago y el Hobbit, corrieron a avisar a su dueño.

Ni a Thorin, ni a Bofur, ni siquiera a Balin, les hizo gracia lo de ir separados en parejas y dejar al Mago llevarse a Bilbo ¿Y si algo salía mal? De lejos vieron como un hombre muy grande y de cabello tupido y negro miró con malas pulgas al Mithrandir y al saqueador. Mas los vieron entrar a voluntad y sin problemas. Thorin contó los segundos y al pasar cinco minutos exactos partió con Dori tras los dos primeros. Llegaron a interrumpir la narración de cómo habían llegado a la casa del cambiapieles después de ser apresados por los trasgos. Beorn demostró su repulsión por los Trasgos y los Orcos, lo cual lo puso en un nivel de "aliado" para con los Enanos.

Así fue que Gandalf interrumpía su narración a propósito para crear tensión en el anfitrión y lograr meter de dos en dos a los Enanos sin causar problemas con el hombre-oso. Al terminar, el sujeto no se mostró muy convencido de la historia, sin embargo, les invitó a sus quince huéspedes a cenar. Animales entraron dejando platos con panes, potes con cremas y jarras de hidromiel, acercando taburetes y colocando velas, animales muy inteligentes y habilosos, en verdad.

Beorn les contó historias de esas tierras y leyendas del Bosque Negro que desanimaron bastante a los presentes. Cuando llegó el turno de que los Enanos contaran historias, el arisco cambiapieles no pareció escucharlos, pues poco le interesaban los grandes reinos y los tesoros y la orfebrería. Bilbo en cambio, se maravilló bastante escuchando más historias de sus compañeros. Le divirtió una en especial, una que contaron Balin y Fili y Kili sobre su Rey. A Escudo de Roble no le agradó que contaran cosas de él, pero su anfitrión pareció divertirse, por lo tanto calló. La historia trataba sobre la ocasión en que Dís, la hermana pequeña de Thorin y madre de Fili y Kili, había perdido una diadema de joyas que Thrór, su abuelo, le había mandado a hacer exclusivamente a ella, y cómo Thorin, siendo un chico todavía, había logrado burlar al destino trayendo la dichosa diadema de vuelta.

Era una tarde especialmente fría cuando Dís había vuelto de una cabalgata en poney por el bosque cercano a Erebor, al llegar la enana había reparado en la desaparición de la diadema y en su desesperación había intentado ir por ella al bosque porque esa noche Thrór celebraba una fiesta y le había dicho a la muchacha que la quería ver con su diadema sí o sí. Thorin no había tolerado ver a su hermana llorar de manera tan desconsolada cuando los guardias no le permitieron ir a por la joya, así que, le juró ir él en su lugar y traerla devuelta.

Usando sus dotes de explorador y cazador, el joven enano se adentró solo en el bosque en busca del preciado objeto. Tres días con sus noches había demorado el joven heredero en encontrar la diadema. Para cuando había vuelto, su madre y su padre estaban atacados por la angustia y la fiesta se había suspendido. Temiendo por Dís, Thorin no había mencionado la verdadera razón de su desaparición y había sido severamente castigado por desaparecer de manera tan impetuosa. Pasado el castigo y los días de reclusión en su habitación, Escudo de Roble le había devuelto la diadema a su hermana, y para cuando volvió a celebrarse la fiesta, Dís había sido la doncella Enana más hermosa del salón. Y en recompensa por ello, la heredera menor, había entretejido para su hermano mayor una hermosa corona de ramas doradas con hojas de zafiros, el color de sus ojos. Thorin aún conservaba una ramita coronada por dos hojas de zafiro junto a él, una de las pocas cosas que logró sacar de Erebor antes de que Smaug les arrebatara todo en tan solo un día.

Bilbo miró al Enano y este desvió su mirar, la historia le había avergonzado un poco. El Hobbit sonrió con ternura y el enano se sonrojó ligeramente, pues tenía suficientes deseos de repetir esa alucinación de la noche anterior, tenía que serenarse… con hidromiel.

Todos comieron y bebieron a gusto hasta que uno a uno cayeron dormidos, todos menos Thorin, que se quedó rememorando viejos tiempos mientras observaba a la tenue luz de las ascuas de la gran chimenea, que había en el gran salón de Beorn, la ramita de oro y joyas.

Bilbo se despertó sobresaltado y mirando a su alrededor escuchó un gruñido y una silueta fuera de la casa de madera del cambiapieles.

–Tranquilo, ladrón. Si Gandalf confía en él, es por algo. No entrara aquí a matarnos luego de gastar su comida en nosotros. No sería lógico.– Vociferó Thorin y Bilbo se giró para verle.

El Hobbit no le prestó atención a sus palabras, sino a él. Que magnífico lucía el moreno a la tenue luz de la chimenea y con los rayos de luna que se filtraban por el techo y las paredes cayendo sobre él. Que majestuoso se veía con ese semblante sereno y preocupado a la vez. El mediano notó la ramita enjoyada y no pudo evitar imaginarse a Thorin coronado con oro y joyas, vistiendo con telas dignas del Rey que las llevara. Que visión sería aquella. Bilbo pidió la gracia de los Dioses para llegar a ver a Thorin como Rey bajo La Montaña.

–Saqueador ¿Estas bien?

–¿Po-por qué?

–Tienes la cara roja. ¿Te has enfermado?

–N-no. Esas son ideas tuyas. Sólo he comido demasiado.

–Si tú lo dices.

Bilbo quería preguntarle qué llenaba sus pensamientos, por qué no podía conciliar el sueño como el resto, pero eso implicaba intimidad. Y cada vez que tenía un momento con el de ojos azules su mente le traicionaba con las imágenes de sus sueños. Ni siquiera escuchaba del todo lo que su líder le decía, simplemente se le quedaba mirando y se preguntaba si sus labios eran ásperos como en su sueño.

–Buenas noches, _mi_ Rey. – ¿¡Qué había dicho!? ¡Ahg! Tonto Bilbo, pensó el Hobbit. Thorin le miró sorprendido, mientras el de cabellos castaños se acurrucó a dormir y así cortar cualquier avance en el tema.

Varios le llamaban "Mi Rey", pero ahora era el Hobbit quien se lo decía, y vaya que bien sonaba en esos dulces labios. ¿Dulces? ¿Cómo sabía que eran dulces? ¿Tan vívida había sido esa alucinación? ¿Había sido una alucinación febril o…? No se permitió pensar nada más.

–Buenas noches, MI saqueador. – Dijo lentamente el Enano.

Y Bilbo se durmió con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. Thorin comenzaba a darse cuenta poco a poco que el Hobbit le estaba cautivando, pero aquello estaba mal, muy mal. No solo eran de dos especies distintas, lo cual no era del todo un problema, o al menos para los Elfos y los Humanos eso no parecía ser un impedimento, si hasta sabía de híbridos entre Humanos y Enanos, e incluso entre Elfos y Enanos, algo muy raro. Pero Bilbo también era un hombre, no una chica, un hombre. Y eso sí que le significaba problemas, él era Thorin II, Hijo de Thrain II, Hijo de Thrór, heredero de Dúrin, heredero al trono, y como Rey debía darle a su pueblo un heredero. Que mal pintaba todo eso, ser Rey nunca fue un problema y buscar esposa tampoco, no era que no le gustaran las Enanas ni mucho menos, era que jamás había sentido tanto interés en alguien como en el Hobbit. Thorin sonrió al pensar en la cara que pondría su hermana si llegara diciéndole "Hola Dís, recobré Erebor y el tesoro. ¡Ah! ¿Él? Es mi futura esposa, Bilbo Bolsón de la Comarca. O no, ni siquiera es Enano y mucho menos es una chica, es un él, hermana. Que su falta de barba no te engañe". ¡Esperen! ¿Esposa? ¿Acaso estaba admitiendo que se estaba enamorando del hobbit? ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No! Ahg, la falta de sueño le hacía pensar estupideces. Guardó la ramita entre sus ropas y se dispuso a dormir.

Soñó con su coronación en el gran salón de Erebor, con todos sus parientes celebrando junto a él, hasta el puto Rey Elfo le reverenciaba, de pronto una mano se posó en su hombro y al girarse vio a Bilbo sonreírle de la manera más hermosa y cálida que había visto jamás, vestía con ropas Enanas y vaya que se veía hermoso, ataviado con joyas y telas finas. Del pecho del mediano colgaba la Arkestone y sobre su cabeza yacía la corona de ramas doradas que su hermana le había confeccionado años atrás, solo que en vez de ser zafiros, eran esmeraldas, y que bellas se veían en combinación con los ojos verdes de Bolsón. Y así, Bilbo lo reverenciaba y Thorin se lo impedía, cogiéndole de la cintura y atrayéndolo para sí, y besándolo con pasión ante todo Erebor. A nadie parecía molestarle en lo mínimo, y Bilbo lucía feliz. Hasta que en un instante las ropas del mediano se tiñeron de sangre, desesperado Thorin lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras veía como la Arkenstone se volvía roja y a su saqueador se le iba la vida, alzó su vista gritando con impotencia y delante de él apareció Azog, riéndose maniáticamente y sosteniendo una lanza bañada en la sangre del Hobbit.

Escudo de Roble se despertó sudando y temblando, buscó con desesperación a Bilbo y al verlo dormido suspiró aliviado, pero un desgarrador dolor se alojó en su pecho y no pudo calmarlo con facilidad. Bastante le costó recobrar el sueño, y no fue mejor que el anterior.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar el desayuno ya estaba servido en la gran y baja mesa de Beorn. Leche, hidromiel, pan, crema, mantequilla, mermeladas y miel. Todos se dispusieron a comer como los Dioses mandan. Balin se preocupó por Escudo de Roble al notar las ojeras de cansancio en sus ojos, y este se hizo el desentendido y se puso a comer. Ya quedaba menos de la mitad cuando Ori les informó a todos que Bolsón seguía durmiendo, Oin comentó que se estaba perdiendo el desayuno y Bombur afirmó que era culpa del mediano mismo el perderse la comida por ser un haragán. A Thorin no le hizo gracia lo de dejar sin comer a Bilbo y le ordenó a Bofur despertarlo, Fili y Kili se miraron de manera cómplice. Bofur se dejó caer sobre el Comarqueño sobresaltándolo y causando la risa de los presentes.

–Levántate, gandul – le dijo Bofur – O no habrá ningún desayuno para ti.

Bilbo se puso de pie en un salto como si hace unos momentos no hubiera estado durmiendo, olisqueó el aire y corrió a la mesa gritando.

–¡Desayuno! ¿Dónde está?

–La mayor parte dentro de nosotros – Respondieron los Enanos que ya había acabado de comer y ahora se paseaban por el gran salón de madera.

Bilbo se sentó en la mesa y notó que realmente no había mucho que hubieran dejado para él, se sintió algo molesto, no obstante, frente a su mirada se asomó un plato rebosante de bizcochos y pan con miel y mantequilla, lo recibió como caído del cielo y gratamente feliz y al ver quien se lo ofrecía sonrió algo avergonzado. ¡Que lindo se veía ese Hobbit así! Con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y con esa sonrisa tímida en sus labios. Thorin sonrió de lado y le dejó el plato lleno de comida entre las manos mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

–¿Pa-para mí? – Preguntó casi en un murmullo, Bilbo. Por los Valar mismos ¡Ese tipo era tan adorable!

–Yo ya comí suficiente – Mintió su Rey y Bilbo sonrió agradecido intentando disimular la extrema felicidad que sentía, más que mal, no cualquiera recibía un plato lleno de manjares de la mano de Thorin.

–¿Dónde está Gandalf?

Nadie lo sabía pues había desaparecido muy temprano por la mañana, solo Escudo de Roble le vio partir, mas no le preguntó a donde iba pues el sueño lo estaba venciendo. Pasó todo el día casi por completo cuando el Mago llegó canturreando. Todos lo interrogaron al llegar, "¿Dónde está nuestro anfitrión? ¿Y dónde has pasado el día?" gritaron todos.

–¡Una pregunta por vez, y no hasta que coma algo! No he probado alimento desde el desayuno.

Comió casi hasta reventar y una vez terminada la cena, el caprichoso anciano decidió que tenía ganas de ponerse a hacer anillos de humo con su pipa y nadie pudo sonsacarle ni una sola palabra de dónde había estado y qué había pasado con Beorn hasta que terminó de echar anillos grandes y pequeños que cambiaban de color en el cielo rojizo del anochecer. Finalmente se puso a hablar, había seguido unas huellas de oso que se juntaron con muchas más en un claro no muy lejos de la Carroca (la torre de piedra dónde les dejaron las águilas), un par de huellas se perdían en el rio y el Gris tuvo que ir rio abajo hasta lograr cruzarlo y luego retroceder millas para volver a encontrar las dichosas huellas. Finalmente las siguió hasta que se perdieron en dirección a las Montañas Nubladas, dónde habían huido de los Trasgos y de los Orcos y sus Wargos, dicho esto el Mago dio por contestadas las dudas de los Enanos. Bilbo, sin embargo, se impacientó.

–¿Qué haremos si Beorn atrae a los Orcos o a los Trasgos hasta aquí? ¡Nos mataran a todos!

Thorin quiso tranquilizarlo, pero el Mithrandir, con la sutileza que lo caracteriza mandó al Hobbit a dormir por "Estúpido y lunático". Bilbo indignado hizo caso.

Esa noche también se despertó al sentir rasguños y gruñidos luego de haber soñado con osos danzantes, sus ojos nuevamente se toparon con los de Thorin.

–Thorin, deberías dormir. Te cansaras demasiado privándote de sueño.

–No lo hago por gusto, Saqueador. Cansado estoy, mas al dormir, terribles sueños me acosan. Ellos son lo que me mantienen en vela. – ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta confianza con Bilbo? Ni a Balin le había querido mencionar la razón de su insomnio. Cuánto deseo Thorin hijo de Thrain que Bilbo no preguntara por los sueños.

–¿Qué tipo de sueños?

–Unos bastante oscuros, Hobbit. Y no me preguntes más. – Dijo de manera brusca intentando que Bolsón se molestara y se durmiera. No lo logró, de hecho el mediano se sonrió.

Bilbo se levantó del suelo y acarreando su manta se sentó junto al moreno, sorprendiéndolo.

–Bi-Bilbo… – Las imágenes de su "alucinación" parecieron más vívidas que nunca al contemplar al mediano a la tenue luz de las ascuas.

–¿Qué? ¿Tanto te molesta que me duerma a tu lado? Además, hasta donde yo sé, me puedo dormir donde yo quiera. Buenas noches, Escudo de Roble. – Y se acomodó a un lado del Líder.

Thorin sintió unos deseos incontrolables de abrazarlo y besarlo. Pero se aguantó, al menos hasta que el hijo de Belladona comenzó a respirar profundamente, entonces el Enano no pudo controlarse. Lentamente se acercó al rostro de Bilbo y le contempló, se inclinó un poco y besó la frente del Hobbit.

–Maldito Hobbit, me estás haciendo perder la cabeza. – Susurró tiernamente y rozó los labios del de cabellos castaños sin despertarle.

El nieto de Thrór durmió el resto de la noche sin pesadillas ni nada que le perturbara, posiblemente por tener al mediano junto a él respirando tranquilamente sin correr ningún peligro. O tal vez porque Gandalf interfirió de alguna manera para tranquilizar al Enano, pues era muy obvio para el Mago lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos, y aunque tenía que marcharse y dejar la compañía tenía plenas esperanzas en que Fili y Kili continuaran con sus planes respecto a la relación Bolsón-Escudo de Roble. Gandalf soltó una breve carcajada y se durmió pensando en qué ideas brindarles a Fili y Kili.

A la mañana siguiente los despertó Beorn en persona con otro divino desayuno que comer. Estaba alegre y bien dispuesto, incluso alzó al Hobbit feliz de que no se los hubieran comido ni los Wargos ni los malvados osos. Thorin no tenía ningún problema con el hombre-oso pero había alzado a su Saqueador y ahora le llamaba "Conejito", y a pesar de todo lo amable que se portó Beorn no pudo evitar mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

El gran hombre invitó a Bilbo a comer más junto al resto de la compañía. Mientras desayunaban disfrutaron de unas divertidísimas historias que su anfitrión les contaba hasta que les confesó que había ido hacia las Montañas Nubladas para confirmar la historia que Gandalf le había contado. A nadie le sorprendió saber que había Orcos y trasgos patrullando la zona en busca de ellos, lo que les sorprendió fue que estaban a mitad de camino. Beorn en cambio estaba contento de saber que sus invitados habían dado muerte al Rey Trasgo y que Thorin era quien le había arrancado el brazo a Azog, el profanador. El hombre-oso había cogido a un Orco junto a su Wargo y les había sacado secretos a golpes, Azog había dado la orden de darle caza a la compañía en especial a Thorin y a Bilbo, el Hobbit tragó saliva al escuchar aquella noticia y Thorin sintió como la ira lo inundaba. El infeliz Orco se sentía humillado por el Mediano que quería venganza, Bilbo sintió que se desmayaba pero guardó compostura. Esa no era lo única mala noticia, los Trasgos estaban enfurecidos (por la muerte de su Rey) y ahora también les daban caza, y por último, estaban dispuestos a formar un ejército para encontrarles. Beorn era todo un motivador, en tan solo una conversación pudo llevar los radiantes ánimos de los enanos al subsuelo. ¡Qué manera de bajar la moral tenía ese Cambiapieles! Aunque era el único feliz de tener a quienes habían matado al Rey Trasgo y habían mutilado a Azog, en su casa.

Bilbo, blanco como la leche por la noticia, le preguntó a Beorn por sus prisioneros y este lo llevó hasta la cancela para que viera la cabeza del Orco empalada y la piel del Wargo abrigando un árbol.

Al llegar el almuerzo Beorn les prometió su ayuda: poneys, comida y equipaje. Al otro día debían partir y así lo hicieron. Beorn les advirtió que los poneys y el caballo de Gandalf debían ser devueltos a penas llegaran a los lindes del Bosque Negro; debían racionar muy bien su comida pues no había NADA comestible en el Bosque Negro; antes de entrar debían llenar todas las cantimploras y recipientes con agua pues sólo se sabía de un rio negro de aguas turbulentas del cual no debían ni beber ni bañarse, porque producía fuertes encantamientos, somnolencia y pérdida de memoria; y JAMÁS debían desviarse del camino, bajo ninguna condición.

.

.

.

Al anochecer del tercer día todos se reunieron alrededor de una fogata a cocinar un par de liebres que habían cazado (pues no comerían de sus provisiones para el viaje a través del Bosque). Bofur sacó una flauta, que nadie recordaba que tenía, y tocó una alegre melodía para levantar los ánimos. Al rato la compañía se tranquilizó un poco y comenzaron a conversar. Bilbo contó unas anécdotas de cuando era pequeño e intentaba buscar Elfos en los Bosques cercanos, varias veces terminó perdido y su madre iba al rescate pues su padre no era de los más aventureros. Thorin sintió simpatía por el Hobbit al descubrir lo solitario que era, pues él mismo también lo era.

La noche continuó muy amena hasta que Fili hizo un comentario.

–¿Recuerdas cuándo te perdiste en medio de la feria, Kili? Fue muy chistoso ver a Thorin correr de un lado para el otro buscándote.

–¿Cuándo fue eso? No lo recuerdo.

–Hace como unos sesenta y tantos...

–¿¡Qué!? – Gritó sorprendido Bilbo.

–¿Qué de qué? – Preguntó Kili.

–¿Qué edad tenéis ustedes? – Quiso indagar el Comarqueño.

–Yo tengo setenta y siete años. – Dijo Kili sin problemas.

–Yo ochenta y dos. – Confesó Fili.

–Gloin tiene ciento cincuenta y ocho, y Balin unos ¿ciento setenta? – Musitó Kili mirando a Balin.

–Tengo ciento setenta y dos, niño. – Corrigió sonriendo.

Bilbo tenía una cara tan sorprendida que le llamó la atención a todos menos a Gandalf quien rió.

–Bilbo ¿Por qué tan sorprendido? – Preguntó algo preocupado, Fili.

–Espera… Bilbo ¿Qué edad tienes? – Cuestionó Kili y Bilbo tragó saliva.

–Te-tengo cincuenta años.

–¡¿Qué edad dices que tienes?! – Se horrorizó Thorin.

–Cincuenta.

¡Oh, Por todos los Valar y los Ainur juntos! ¡Se estaba enamorando de un chiquillo! ¡Si hasta era menor que Kili! ¡U Ori! Maldita sea, Escudo de Roble ¿Cómo pudiste pensar en tener al hobbit? ¿Cómo fue que jamás se te ocurrió pensar en qué edad tenía? Oh, no. Era sólo un chico.

–¿Thorin, por qué estás tan pálido? – Preguntó Nori.

–Nada.

Bilbo notó la confusión en los ojos de su líder y mirando a Kili preguntó inocentemente.

–Kili ¿Qué edad tiene Thorin?

–Tiene ciento noventa y cinco años.

Ahora no era sólo el hijo de Thrain el pálido, Bilbo perdió su color al instante.

–¿Có-cómo…? – Balbuceó el Mediano.

–Thorin es heredero directo de Dúrin, Maese Bolsón – Rio Balin. – Por eso a pesar de tener más edad que yo, luce más joven que yo.

Fili y Kili notaron como tanto Bolsón como su tío se miraban algo traumados y estallaron en risa. Primero porque eso demostraba que estaban cada uno interesado en el otro, y segundo porque su tío debía de sentirse todo un asaltacunas, un vejete calentón y asaltacunas. Cómo reían esos dos, si hasta por poco se mean encima. Al que no le hizo gracias fue a Gandalf, en tan sólo un par de frases y unas diferencias de edad, un muro se había levantado entre el Enano y el Hobbit.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente por fin lograron llegar a la entrada del Bosque Negro, su sola presencia desmotivó a toda la compañía. Aunque Thorin estaba con el ánimo en el suelo… era un asaltacunas y de los peores. Gandalf se despidió de ellos en los límites mismos del tenebroso bosque y todos lloriquearon para que no les abandonara. Nada consiguieron.

Sin embargo, mientras descargaban los equipajes de los poneys, el Peregrino Gris se acercó a Thorin.

–No creí que fueras alguien a quien le importe la edad, Thorin.

–¿De qué me estás hablando, Mago? – Se sobresaltó el Enano.

–De nada, tonto. – Dijo el Gris y se dio media vuelta para irse cuando el moreno lo detuvo.

–Gandalf ¿Por qué elegiste a Bilbo como nuestro Saqueador?

–¿Acaso no es obvio?

–¿A qué te refieres? – Musitó Thorin.

–Si serás tonto, hijo de Thrain. – Suspiró el Mithrandir. – Lo escogí porque él tiene corazón. – El ojiazul lo miró sin entenderle. – La compañía ya tenía un alma, Thorin. Tú eres su alma, pero necesitaban un corazón, y ese es Bilbo. Ambos son la combinación perfecta. Alma y corazón. Orgullo y humildad. Honor y Lealtad. Lo elegí porque es necesario para que todo esto termine bien, Thorin. Lo escogí porque lo necesitas.

Nada más dijo el Mago, se limitó a hacer una reverencia y a alejarse a todo galope lejos de la compañía. Dejando a Thorin descolocado sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar.

.

.

.

Continuara…

Perdón por la tardanza. No me gusta dar escusas, pero esta se la merecen. He estado bastante enferma, con fiebre muy alta y al borde del delirio (Yo creo que es Thorin echándome alguna maldición enana en venganza o algo). Y ahora que me he sentido mejor mi perro, un ser muy querido para mí, ha muerto. Siento que tardara con el capítulo, pero creo que me entenderán.

Como siempre muchísimas gracias a todas las que leen este fanfic y por amor a los Dioses sigan mandándome Ask/Reviews que me animan a seguir.

Benditas las chicas que me dejaron reviews, me subieron mucho el ánimo. Gracias!


	8. Mi Ruina

Capítulo 8: Mi ruina.

Llevaban ya unas semanas vagando por el "hermoso" Bosque Negro (como lo llamaba Dwalin con sarcasmo). Al principio, cuando habían entrado por vez primera, fue como si el bosque se tragara la oscuridad del mundo. Así debió de haber sido cuando Morgoth destruyó el Telperion y el Laurelin junto a Ungoliat*, sólo oscuridad. Tardaron muchas horas en acostumbrar la vista y aun así sólo veían siluetas negras sobre un eterno manto oscuro, no podían comer nada que no fuera lo que ya llevaban, los animales del bosque no eran comestibles, intentaron comérselos pero fue en vano, de hecho, cazaron una ardilla y resultó ser tan incomible que terminaron escupiéndola y lanzándola a un lado del camino. Cada noche era aún peor, intentaron prender fogatas para aliviar a los ojos de la umbra total, únicamente consiguieron plagas de mosquitos, murciélagos y otras alimañas, así es que acordaron no recurrir al fuego. Cada día era más insoportable, mas Thorin comprendió pronto que Bilbo estaba cada vez peor, respiraba más profundo (como si le faltara el aire), su voz tendía a quebrarse un poco si mantenía una conversación mucho tiempo y lo más preocupante era que pasaba casi todas las noches en vela. Escudo de Roble tenía que recordarse su misión y la edad de Bilbo constantemente, pues cada vez que notaba que el Hobbit sufría, unos deseos de protegerle y tenerlo en sus brazos lo llevaban casi a la locura. En esas semanas no había querido hablarle y Bilbo parecía pretender ignorarle también. No obstante, Fili y Kili no estaban dispuestos a que eso continuara así, tenían que lograr de una u otra manera que Thorin y Bilbo volvieran a la relación que estaban teniendo unos días atrás ¡Por el nombre de Aulë lo lograrían o morirían intentándolo!

Iban así, sufriendo hambre y sed desde que se despertaban hasta que se dormían, caminando por la maldita senda en medio del bosque. La comida escaseaba cada vez más a pesar de que la habían racionado a más no poder, y ni hablar del agua. Bilbo estaba profundamente preocupado por Thorin, todas las noches que el Rey conseguía dormir, despertaba sudando a las pocas horas, sus sueños debían ser tan malos que con el paso de los días cada vez dormía menos. Su actitud había cambiado desde aquel día en que habían charlado sobre sus edades ¿De verdad le importaba tanto que el Enano tuviera casi 200 años? Ellos eran razas distintas, por ende vivían distinto. Oh, cuanto echaba de menos ver esa expresión tranquila en el rostro del Enano al dormir. Esa oscuridad total además de ahogarlo se metía en los sueños de Thorin, retorciendo su descanso y logrando que sus hermosos ojos azules tuvieran ese brillo de preocupación constante, tristeza desgarradora y ¿Miedo? Pero no era un miedo cualquiera, no era la falta de recursos o algo en la misión algo suicida que emprendían, era algo distinto, algo que acechaba en sus sueños, o mejor dicho, pesadillas. ¿Qué era lo que veían en sus pesadillas que le hacía tener miedo? Bilbo había estado creyendo que el miedo era algo desconocido para su líder, aunque comenzó a notar que ese temor inundaba su mirar en cuanto despertaba sobresaltado, y sólo se despejaba cuando el Rey bajo La Montaña atisbaba a su alrededor y caía en cuenta que estaban en el Bosque Negro.

Bilbo comenzó a sentir una sensación no del todo nueva, pero si más fuerte: Quería proteger al Enano, le destruía ver cómo perdía el sueño y el apetito con el paso de los días. Y ya no podía atribuir este sentimiento a la "admiración", llevaba noches completas en las que soñaba como tenía al Hijo de Thrain a su merced y sólo para él. No, ya no podía ser admiración, era deseo y cada vez que el Hobbit caía en la cuenta de ello, se sonrojaba e intentaba negarlo. El hecho de que Kili y Fili comenzaran a contarle más historias de su tío, no ayudaba tampoco. Era simplemente increíble que Thorin soportara tanto, su hogar arrebatado en un día y una noche por una lagartija belicosa cuando era sólo un joven Enano; Sufrir el exilio y tener que mendigar en tierras extranjeras, él, un Rey, teniendo que servir como un simple herrero para poder mantener a su gente; Tener que ver como su abuelo moría a manos de un sucio Orco por reclamar una tierra que también había sido de su raza, Moria, y agonizar viendo como su padre perdía la cordura poco a poco; Tener que hacerse cargo de sus sobrinos como un padre y de su pueblo como un Rey (Fili y Kili le contaron que su padre había muerto intentando recuperar las Minas de Moria, la culpa había por poco destruido el corazón de su tío cuando vio llorar sin consuelo a Dís con dos niños en sus brazos); Y ahora, debía aguantar que ningún ser, ni siquiera los de su propia raza, habían querido ayudarle a recuperar SU tierra, sólo trece enanos le seguían y Bilbo sabía que Thorin prefería morir él antes que verlos sucumbir a ellos. La admiración del mediano era aún más grande, y la llama del deseo lo incendiaba. Debía evitar al Enano a toda costa, o este descubriría cómo el Saqueador estaba perdiendo la cabeza por él.

Finalmente había llegado a un punto del camino en el que el sendero era cortado abruptamente por un río caudaloso, el río que tanto Beorn como Gandalf habían dicho que evitaran a como dé lugar. Los agudos ojos del Hobbit dieron cuenta de un bote anchado en la otra orilla, su única forma de pasar.

–¿A qué distancia crees que está? – Preguntó Thorin, pues sabía que Bilbo era el de mejor vista y el único que podría calcular aquella distancia.

–No muy lejos. – Intentó permanecer firme ante el Rey. – No me parece que mucho más de doce yardas.

–¡Doce yardas! Hubiera creído que estaba a treinta por lo menos.

–Tus ojos no son lo que solían ser hace cien años, tío. – Rió Fili.

Nuevamente Bilbo y Thorin cayeron en la cuenta de la edad… francamente era ridículo que eso les molestara, pero lo hacía de todas maneras.

Discutieron qué hacer y finalmente le lanzaron un gancho con una cuerda al bote y tiraron de él, obviamente el bote estaba atado al otro lado y tuvieron que tirar de el con mucha fuerza para lograr liberarlo. Bilbo corrió por él cuando la corriente amenazó con llevárselo y Balin le ayudó a parar su camino.

–¿Quién cruzará primero? – preguntó desinteresado, Bilbo.

–Yo –Dijo Thorin – Y tú vendrás conmigo, – El Comarqueño tragó saliva. – y Fili y Balin. – El de cabello castaño suspiró aliviado. – Luego irán Kili, Oin, Gloin y Dori. Seguirán Ori y Nori, Bifur y Bofur, y por último Dwalin y Bombur.

–¿Por qué yo siempre al último? Me estoy hartando de eso – Replicó Bombur.

–Si no estuvieras tan gordo no tendrías problemas en cruzar con el resto, pero así tal como estás eres un riesgo. Además no empieces a quejarte de ordenes o la pasarás mal. – Le advirtió Thorin.

El bote no tenía remos y tuvieron que arreglárselas para convertirlo en una especie de ferry amarrándolo a ambas costas. Todo iba de maravilla, todos habían cruzado el río a salvo cuando un ciervo de grandes astas apareció por el sendero y arrasó con los Enanos, en un rápido movimiento Escudo de Roble (él único que quedó en pie) lanzó una flecha certera que derribó al animal, sin embargo, Bilbo gritó a carne viva y todos notaron que el Hobbit intentaba salvar a Bombur que al ser embestido por el ciervo había caído al agua y ahora la corriente se lo llevaba. Cuando lograron sacarlo estaba dormido y por más que lo intentaron no lograron despertarlo. Maldijeron su suerte, habían perdido el bote, Bombur estaba inconsciente y el ciervo yacía muerto al otro lado del río, pero aun no estaban tranquilos, se escucharon ruidos propios de una cacería y los Enanos aguardaron esperando que un nuevo enemigo les descubriera, pero en cambio, un grupo de ciervos níveos aparecieron majestuosos ante ellos, se maravillaron con su presencia, aunque el hambre puede más. No importó cuanto Thorin les ordenó que guardaran sus flechas, la compañía intentó derribar a los hermosos animales sin conseguirlo y en su lugar, se acabaron las flechas, hasta Kili desperdició las últimas, y el Nieto de Thrór les reprendió a todos por igual.

.

.

.

Cuatro días después de lo del río, perdieron casi por completo la fe, llevaba cargando a Bombur desde el accidente y la comida y el agua estaba casi en cero. Hasta que llegaron a un espacio en el bosque que la luz se filtraba un poco más que antes, en un tenue rayo verde que les alegró sobremanera, había un leve soplo de aire y no era tan frío como el resto del bosque. Mas unas hojas cayeron recordándoles el inminente otoño y la tristeza volvió de un golpe.

Llevaban esos cuatro días escuchando risas y voces armoniosas lejos, entre el bosque, a los lados del sendero, francamente espeluznante. Así que, apuraron el paso.

–¿Es que nunca termina este maldito bosque? – Dijo finalmente Thorin. – Alguien tendrá que subir uno de estos miserables árboles y sacar la cabeza por este tejado de hojas para echar un vistazo alrededor.

Y por supuesto, ese alguien era Bilbo.

El pobre Hobbit tuvo uno y mil problemas para subir y cuando lo hizo pudo respirar al fin sin problemas, lo malo era que miró y miró cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y sólo vio que el bosque seguía y seguía. Realmente no seguía y seguía, pero el Hobbit no notó que estaban en un valle y que el bosque terminaba justo en la subida más próxima. Bajó con las malas noticias y esa noche comieron las últimas migajas de sus provisiones (Aunque Thorin guardó un poco para sus sobrinos, sólo por si acaso).

Al día siguiente, todos estaba furiosos por el hambre, el único consuelo fue que Bombur había despertado, sin embargo, el Enano sólo recordaba hasta la fiesta en Bolsón Cerrado, al inicio de la aventura de Bilbo. Les increpó por despertarle, ya que, no había comida y les contó de sus maravillosos sueños con banquetes en el bosque. Thorin se indignó más y le replicó que si no tenía nada más que hablar que de comida que no tenían, mejor se callara. Bilbo se sonrió al ver al líder enfadado por comida, era hasta cierto punto, adorable.

Avanzaron su buen trecho hasta que notaron que habían tenues fogatas entre el bosque. Todos sabían muy bien que no debían abandonar el sendero y Thorin les advirtió que no lo hicieran, pero sin comida o agua, no había más opciones que arriesgarse.

Entraron al Bosque intentando no perder de vista el sendero y descubrieron a un grupo de Elfos disfrutando de un festín, sin pensarlo se acercaron de golpe y las fogatas se extinguieron como por arte de magia dejándoles a oscuras y perdidos. Tardaron en reagruparse en la oscuridad y ni hablar de intentar volver al sendero.

A las horas después ocurrió lo mismo, Thorin mandó a Bolsón ante los elfos en vez de salir todos a la vez. Bilbo cayó inconsciente a causa de algún tipo de hechizo y las luces se fueron junto con los Elfos y el banquete como arte de magia. Thorin se sintió de muerte al arriesgar a Bilbo de aquella manera pero el Hobbit despertó a los pocos minutos hablando de hermosos sueños de banquetes en la mesa de un Rey Elfo (esto obviamente indignó al Enano). Hubo una tercera ocasión en la que el banquete que comían los Elfos se veía más suculento aún y esta vez fue Thorin el que se arriesgó a salir de entre los arbustos a pedir ayuda a los malditos Eldar. Nada cambio, las luces se fueron de golpe, los Enanos salieron en auxilio de su Rey y se dispersaron en la oscuridad. Thorin Escudo de Roble sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza antes de que las luces se extinguieran y el mundo se borró junto a su conciencia. El Rey Elfo Thranduil había capturado al hijo de Thrain y no le dejaría ir.

Por otro lado, los Enanos se habían perdido entre el bosque y Bilbo yacía solo en la oscuridad, maldiciendo su suerte. El hambre obligó al mediano a caer dormido y al despertar se llevó la peor de las sorpresas.

.

.

[N.A: Como yo abarco más la visión y las vivencias de Thorin que las de Bilbo, me saltaré gran parte de la batalla de Aguijón con las Arañas, aunque igual contaré de ella más adelante. Para aquellos que no han leído el libro, les recomiendo que lean el capítulo "Moscas y Arañas" porque es muy bueno y así no se perderán la maravillosa acción que acontece allí y que yo sólo resumiré.]

.

Al abrir sus ojos, Thorin descubrió que lo arrastraban hacia una gran cueva en medio del Bosque, aunque era más un palacio subterráneo que una cueva. Se resistió lo más que pudo, pero estaba muy débil por la falta de alimento y sueño, entonces vio que únicamente él había sido capturado y sintió un leve alivio.

–¿A dónde me llevan? – Preguntó Thorin malhumorado.

–Estás en los dominios de mi padre, Enano, y sin su permiso. – Explicó un Elfo alto, rubio y muy hermoso que iba a un lado del ojiazul.

–Poco me importa, Elfo.

–Pues al Rey Thranduil si le importa, eres su prisionero ahora. – Aclaró el Elfo.

–No sé por qué no me sorprende de tu padre, Legolas Hoja Verde. – Bufó el Enano y Legolas se sonrió.

Ya dentro del palacio y unos cuantos golpes después, se le concedió a Thorin una audiencia con el Rey. Al entrar, ambos hombres se miraron con odio, Thorin porque aún estaba resentido por el abandono sufrido en Erebor y Thranduil porque le tiene bastante manía a los Enanos, en especial al Nieto de Thrór. El Rey Elfo, coronado con ramas y hojas destellantes, le hizo muchas preguntas al magullado moreno y este sólo contesto que tenía hambre.

–Ustedes intentaron atacar a mi gente cuando celebraban en el bosque. – Sentenció Thranduil.

–No. Nosotros nos acercamos a pedir porque estamos muriéndonos de hambre.

–¿Y dónde está el resto de tu gente?

–No sé, supongo que perdidos en este infernal bosque y muriéndose de hambre. – Una imagen mental de sus sobrinos y Bilbo debilitados apareció en sus pensamientos y un dolor punzante se alojó en su pecho.

–¿Qué hacíais en mi bosque?

–Buscar comida y agua, pues, nos moríamos de hambre.

–Pero, en definitiva ¿Qué os trajo a mi bosque? – Preguntó el Rey enojado.

–En primer lugar, Elfo, no es tu bosque, no recuerdo en ningún lugar tu nombre en él o que le digan "El bosque del estirado y traidor Thranduil" – El hermoso Elda se irguió de golpe encolerizado ante las palabras de Thorin, y este se limitó a sonreír con satisfacción.

–¡Respóndeme Hijo de Thrain!

–Entonces sabes quién soy… Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia. – Y cayó. Y no importó cuantas amenazas e insultos recibió, simplemente no habló.

–¡Muy bien, Thorin hijo de Thrain, Hijo de Thrór! Que se lo lleven y lo pongan a buen recaudo hasta que tenga ganas de hablar, ¡Aunque tarde cien años!

Entonces fue atado con cadenas y correas y le arrastraron por pasillos y pasadizos hasta una mazmorra enterrada en lo profundo de la tierra, con sólidas puertas de madera y metal. Le dieron comida y bebida, ya que no eran unos desgraciados como los Trasgos, en general los Elfos eran una raza benevolente, todo el asunto de discordia entre los ellos y los Enanos se debía a viejas rencillas ya casi olvidadas, en este caso era porque Thranduil tenía demasiada debilidad por los tesoros y las joyas y hace muchísimos años habían mandado a hacer muchas joyas y adornos a los Enanos, mas al llegar el día del pago, el Elfo se había rehusado a pagar y el Enanos se habían quedado con las joyas hechas por ellos. Y era esa la principal razón por la cual Thorin no había querido hablar, temía que el Elfo corriera como un yegua en celo tras el tesoro oculto en Erebor, tesoro que le pertenecía a los Hijos de la Montaña Solitaria, no a Elfos maricas y cobardes.

–Gracias. – Dijo Thorin a Legolas, quien llevaba su comida. Tenía problemas con el padre pero no había razón para agarrarlas con su hijo, que por cierto, buena comida le llevaba.

–No hay razón de darlas, eres prisionero.

–Pero al menos tengo buena comida. Por eso, gracias Elfo.

Legolas se sonrió y luego de una reverencia corta se marchó, dejando a Thorin con un mal sabor en la boca, pues él podía comer al menos, pero ¿y su compañía? ¿Y su saqueador?

.

.

.

Dos semanas, ¡Dos semanas! Thorin ya estaba al borde del colapso en aquella celda pequeña y oscura, al principio no era tan malo, Legolas u otro elfo le traía buena comida y agua, pero la impaciencia de su Rey hizo que se les permitiera darle sólo pan y agua, y luego solo fue un pan y un cuenco de agua al día. Todos los santos días Legolas Hoja verde terminaba discutiendo con su padre por el trato a los Enanos, porque hace dos semanas que también habían capturado al resto de la compañía, a todos menos a Bilbo, que en el momento de la captura, se puso su anillo y partió tras sus amigos hasta meterse dentro del reino de Thranduil y permanecer allí y hacer de mensajero entre los enanos repartidos en distintas celdas en las mazmorras. ¡Cómo sufrían Fili y Kili de estar tan separados!

Bilbo bolsón, con una depresión en aumento debido a la desaparición de Thorin (a quien algunos dieron por muerto, lo cual lo ahogaba aún más) y la captura de sus amigos recordó lo que Gandalf le había dicho momentos antes de partir.

–"Ahora, tú cuidarás de ellos, Bilbo Bolsón…" – Recordó.

Ah, cuánto extrañaba al salvador mago. Robaba comida de las despensas, oculto gracias al anillo de poder, y las repartía entre la compañía. En una ocasión descubrió a Fili actuando como borracho y descubrió que se había tragado las tan traicioneras Bayas del Borracho por el hambre. Esas malditas bayas ahora le traían recuerdos de un Thorin que añoraba tanto ver, ese día no había podido aguantar y se había echado a llorar. Fili, medio borracho con las bayas le consoló a través de los barrotes diciéndole que Thorin seguramente estaba vivo y buscándoles, y luego dejó caer la bomba. El sobrino del Rey le confesó lo de las bayas y que nada de aquella noche había sido un sueño, esto sólo logró hacer más triste a Bolsón, pues ya habían pasado dos semanas y dos días desde que habían visto por última vez al hombre que tanto le confundía. Bilbo agonizaba, pero era el único libre, el único que podía sacarlos a todos de allí.

.

.

.

Cada día, el Rey Elfo bajaba a las mazmorras, amenazaba a Thorin (a quien habían decidido encadenar para apurar el paso de su confesión) y este le ignoraba hasta que un día tocó el punto débil del Enano.

–Sabemos del décimo cuarto miembro de tu compañía. – Thorin sintió su alma desgarrarse. ¿Acaso lo habían capturado? No, ya se lo habría dicho. ¿Pero cómo se enteraron? – ¿Un Hobbit? ¿En serio? ¿Qué podría hacer un ser cómo él? – Cómo le hervía la sangre al moreno, ¿el Elfo se mofaba de Bilbo? Cómo quería partirle la cara. – Tu cara me lo dice todo, Hijo de Thrain. Verás, encontramos a un sucio Orco en mis tierras y al interrogarlo descubrimos algo curioso. ¿Habéis matado al Rey Trasgo? Fascinante. Pero que te salvara la vida ese pequeño. Eso sí es interesante. Quién lo diría, ¡Thorin Escudo de Roble a merced de un Mediano! Porque estás a su merced, pues le debes la vida.

Algo positivo, el maldito elfo no se había dado cuenta de que la deuda de Thorin para con Bilbo no era realmente lo que lo ataba a él, sino, el amor que le estaba teniendo. Porque después de dos semanas solo con sus pensamientos, el Enano por fin admitió que se estaba enamorando del Hobbit, ¡Y qué no daría por volverlo a ver sano y salvo!

–Pero no le has encontrado ¿No? Él y mi compañía deben estar muy lejos de tus garras, Elfo.

–Te equivocas.

–¿Mh?

–Hemos capturado a tu compañía, sin embargo, no hay rastros del Hobbit. – Thorin sintió ira y tristeza a tal punto que se hirió las muñecas intentando zafarse de los grilletes y las cadenas.

–¡¿Qué le has hecho?! ¡Te juró que te haré arder si le tocas un solo cabello!

–Ah, veo que te importa mucho. Tranquilo, ya di la orden de ir a por él y créeme que cuando el Mediano caiga en mis manos, no podrás negarte a hablar.

Thorin desesperó, se quedó gritando mientras el Rey Elfo se iba con su hijo mirándole con reproche. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es eso que Bilbo no estaba con el resto? ¿Se habían atrevido a abandonarlo a su suerte? No, ninguno de sus sobrinos lo habría permitido, mucho menos Bofur y Balin, a ambos les agradaba mucho Bolsón… ¡Mierda! ¿Estará bien? ¿Estará vivo? ¡Maldita sea! Bufó y gimió todo cuanto pudo, Thorin realmente estaba tan desesperado que decidió contarle todo a Thranduil, aunque se hiciera con el tesoro de Erebor, su amada Erebor. ¿Era capaz de entregar Erebor por Bilbo? Oh, claro que sí. Después de todo, el hijo de puta del Rey se llevaría el tesoro pero dejaría la ciudad para sus legítimos dueños, por último era algo. Unas lágrimas de impotencia se escaparon por los ojos del color de los zafiros y la ira le hizo intentar nuevamente soltarse de las cadenas, logrando que los grilletes le lastimaran al punto de sangrar.

–¿Thorin? – Oyó un susurro. – ¿Thorin, eres tú?

¡No podía ser! ¿¡Era Bilbo!? ¿O por fin la locura le estaba llamando?

–¿Thorin? Por favor, contéstame. – Escuchó la voz de Bilbo a punto de quebrarse.

–¡Estás vivo! – Soltó Thorin. – ¡No te han atrapado! Gracias a Yavanna y Aulë que estás bien. ¿Por qué estás bien cierto? – Bilbo por primera vez quiso hacer añicos una puerta, sólo quería abrazar al maldito Enano que había dado por perdido o muerto.

–Sí, estoy bien. – Intentó retener las lágrimas de alegría que amenazaban con salir.

–¿Cómo has logrado llegar hasta aquí sin ser capturado?

Bilbo tuvo una larga y tendida conversación con Thorin acerca del Anillo, Gollum y lo que había sucedido luego de su desaparición. Bolsón no quiso vanagloriarse por lo vivido con las arañas, así que, se lo contó a grandes rasgos:

Al despertarse se halló con una araña gigantesca (algún engendro de Ungoliat) que estaba a punto de envenenarlo, raudamente había sacado su espada (daga élfica) a la cual llamo Aguijón, dio muerte a la araña y salió a buscar al resto de la compañía. Finalmente dio con un nido de telarañas infestado por sus dueñas las cuales tenían a la compañía envueltos y colgando de una rama. Bilbo se había puesto su anillo y siendo invisible, desafió a las arañas, las hizo seguir su voz y las perdió en el Bosque. Luego volvió a por los Enanos y liberó primero a Fili, y entre ambos liberaron al resto. Todos estaban en pésimas condiciones por el hambre, la sed y el veneno de araña. A duras penas pudieron enfrentarse a los insectos, pero lo hicieron, matando a muchas de esas malnacidas (Bilbo no quiso admitir que había sido él quien dio muerte a casi todas las arañas). Al cabo de un rato las arañas temiendo la ira de Aguijón, les dejaron marchar, y así lo hicieron hasta que los Elfos les capturaron, pero el Hobbit había sido más veloz y se había puesto el anillo antes de que lo notaran y habían entrado junco con los prisioneros sin serlo.

Thorin no podía ver a Bilbo ni Bilbo a él a través de las sólidas puertas, pero eso no evitó que el Enano se sintiera tan orgulloso que su cara se permitiera una cálida sonrisa. Su saqueador resultaba ser más valiente que todo lo que esperó alguna vez de él. El Hobbit superaba cualquier expectativa. Y su amor por él, ahora crecía aún más.

Bilbo también le contó que llevaba dos semanas asaltando al Rey y comunicando recados entre la compañía.

–No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías, Saqueador. – Suspiró aliviado y tranquilo al fin, Thorin. Bilbo no se preocupó de esconder su sonrojo, nadie podía verlo, así que se arrimó a la puerta y deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder estar dentro, con Thorin.

–Ni tú sabes cómo he estado a punto de perder la cabeza creyendo que estabas perdido, o peor, muerto. – Confesó Bilbo sin importarle lo que el líder pudiera pensar.

–No sé qué sería de mí sin ti. Bilbo Bolsón de la Comarca. – Afirmó Thorin aprovechando el minuto de sinceridad, después se las arreglaría si el Hobbit le rechazaba.

–Ni yo sin ti. Thorin Escudo de Roble. – Se sinceró Bilbo y ambos, algo sorprendidos, rieron por lo bajo. – Iré a anunciarles a todos que estás vivo y prisionero aquí mismo. – Anunció Bilbo.

–Diles que no le digan nada a Thranduil, aún hay esperanzas de escapar de algún modo. Tú me las has dado, Saqueador.

–Sí, mi Rey.

.

.

.

Así pasaron más días. Todos estaba ahora más tranquilos y Thranduil más indignado. Legolas por fin lo convenció de darles más comida a los prisioneros. Y todo gracias a que escuchó a Gloin hablar mucho de su hermosa esposa y su amado hijo Gimli, historias que le simpatizaron al elfo quien molestó tanto a su padre que accedió a darles más comida. Días bastante flojos y aburridos para casi todos, menos para un par. Bilbo se pasaba horas hablando con Thorin, por fin su relación había cambiado a algo más íntimo. El Hobbit le contó sobre su familia y lo mucho que criticaba a su madre y a él, la solitaria vida que llevaba y lo mucho que extrañaba su casa. Thorin le confesó lo mal que aún se sentía de no haber ganado _Khazad_-_dûm para su gente y la agonía que había visto en su hermana, también le confesó lo mucho que extrañaba Erebor y lo interminablemente solo que se había sentido todos estos años. Obviamente ninguno le quería reconocer al otro el deseo que se tenían, hasta que Bilbo decidió hacer algo inesperado, muy inesperado._

_Thranduil aún iba todos los días a amenazar a Thorin con atrapar a Bilbo o torturar a sus sobrinos y Escudo de Roble se mantenía en paz, el Rey se indignaba y se iba. El de cabellos castaños le había dicho que el Rey Elfo no era capaz de torturar, iba en contra de su naturaleza, así que tanto Fili como Kili, así como el resto, estaban a salvo. También, ambos reían después de que el elfo se iba, ¿Así que aún lo buscaban en el bosque? Aunque, había algo que realmente intrigaba al hijo de Belladona. ¿Por qué el Rey Elfo amenazaba tanto a Thorin con atraparlo a él? Le había preguntado y el Enano contestaba con silencio o evasivas. Entonces recordó la voz quebrada y desesperanzada con la que Thorin le había contestado cuando se habían reunido una vez más. Si no se armaba ahora de valor, jamás lo haría._

_Un día se escabulló entre los guardias dentro de la celda de Thorin. Bilbo tuvo que resistir correr y abrazar al moreno al ver el estado en el que estaba. Notoriamente le faltaba sueño, no había comido mucho tampoco, su cuerpo aun cargaba algunos moretones que algún guardia desalmado había decidido propinarle y sus muñecas estaban heridas, notoriamente heridas. El Rey de Corona enramada nuevamente lo amenazó y luego se largó, dejando al Hobbit dentro de la Celda, junto a Thorin quien aún no caía en la cuenta de su presencia. _

_Harto tiempo pasó sin que Bilbo le dijese nada, se dedicó a contemplar al prisionero. Le habían dejado puesto su pantalón, sus botas y su camisa, rasgada ahora mostrando el pecho descubierto del Enano, Bilbo reconoció las heridas causadas por el Wargo blanco de Azog._

–¿Thorin? – El ojiazul se sobresaltó. Y ahora que era plena noche, Bilbo sabía que nadie vendría a vigilar al Rey bajo la Montaña, por ende, se sacó su anillo revelándose ante él.

–¿Bilbo? ¿Có-cómo? ¿Acaso ahora atraviesas paredes, saqueador? – Bilbo sonrió tan dulcemente que Thorin se derritió.

–No, pero saldré mañana cuando el estirado Rey del Bosque venga a interrogarte.

–¿Entonces pasarás la noche conmigo? – Preguntó un poco sorprendido.

–Thorin… Yo… – Bilbo no pudo resistirse y arrodillándose ante Escudo de Roble le abrazó con fuerza. Por un instante el mediano creyó que sería rechazado, mas el Enano le respondió el abrazo rodeándolo con sus brazos encadenados con fuerza. Y así permanecieron unos cálidos minutos. – Thorin. – Comenzó el castaño sin separarse del prisionero.

–Dime.

–¿Por qué Thranduil te amenaza tanto conmigo? ¡Y esta vez quiero que me respondas! – Ordenó Bolsón separándose de su líder y mirándole cara a cara con expresión desafiante. No quería más silencio o evasivas. Sólo quería saber qué tan importante era para Thorin.

–Yo… – El moreno iba a escapar de la pregunta otra vez, pero tomando en cuenta que Bilbo estaría toda la noche con él, era casi imposible salvarse de responder, así fue que decidió contestar con la verdad, si el Hobbit le rechazaba, ahí se las arreglaría. – Creo que el Rey Elfo descubrió mi punto débil.

–¿Qué?

–Tú, Bolsón. Tú eres mi punto débil.

–Yo… ¿Por qué? – Se aventuró a preguntar.

–Por esto. – Respondió Thorin rápidamente para luego coger el rostro de Bilbo con ambas manos, acercarse hasta rozar su boca y darle un profundo beso.

Los labios del Hobbit eran tan dulces como esperaba, y aunque esperó que el mediano se apartara de golpe y le mandara al diablo, no lo hizo. En cambio, el castaño cerró sus ojos y tembló bajo las manos del hijo de Thrain, deleitándolo. Thorin atrajo al saqueador más hacia su cuerpo con un abrazo mientras aún le besaba y tímidamente Bolsón le correspondía. Los labios del enano eran ásperos pero muy cálidos y el Comarqueño sintió que se derretía bajo aquel poderoso abrazo y ese tan ansiado beso, estiró sus brazos y los enlazó alrededor de su cuello, y se dejó llevar.

Qué extraño era todo eso, jamás se habían sentido así ninguno de los dos. No era que a ambos les faltaran sus amoríos anteriores, era que esto era diferente; era pasión y ternura, deseo y paz, eran un torbellino de emociones en un solo beso que ambos hubieran querido que durara por siempre, pero hasta estas razas deben respirar. Al separarse, vaya espectáculo que hacían, ambos sonrojados y jadeantes. Bilbo, avergonzado, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y la realidad le cayó encima, había besado al futuro Rey de Erebor, había caído ante el Enano, realmente él era su perdición. Sin embargo, Thorin sonrió, no parecía preocupado y mucho menos avergonzado, él simplemente estaba feliz: Bilbo Bolsón había sucumbido, el saqueador era suyo.

El de ojos verdes, aún sentado frente a Thorin, desvió la mirada sonrojado al notar esos increíbles ojos azules como el zafiro que no paraban de observarle.

–Thorin, yo… yo…

–Es increíble – Le interrumpió el moreno.

–¿Ah? ¿Qu-qué? – Volvió a mirarle.

–Es increíble que haya caído en tus redes, mediano.

–¿¡Ah!?

–¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta antes? Estoy enamorado de ti y por eso te has convertido en el mi punto débil. Moriría por ti, Bilbo.

–No digas eso, jamás.

–Lo diré, siempre. No dejaré que nada te pase. – Ambos guardaron silencio y Thorin se permitió descansar su cabeza en el pecho de Bilbo. Finalmente y lego que el corazón del Hobbit se tranquilizara un poco, habló.

–Entonces, esas pesadillas que te atormentaban todas las noches, ¿Eran sobre mí? – Thorin asintió con la cabeza.

–Yo… Yo simplemente no quiero perderte. Pero esta misión es sui…

–No. Yo te sigo y todos lo hacemos por nuestra propia voluntad, y sabemos muy bien que tan peligrosa es. – Interfirió Bilbo levantando el rostro de Thorin.

–Pero Azog ahora… – Nada pudo decir, los labios del Hobbit se habían apoderado del Enano.

Ahora todo encajaba, no había sido un sueño y mucho menos una alucinación aquella vez. Y a pesar de todo lo que pudiera venir, sólo se dejó llevar.

El Hobbit, aun sonrojado, se alejó y dulcemente besó las heridas muñecas del Enano y este sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, luego, el castaño se acercó al cuello de su líder y besó algunas de las magulladuras y cicatrices que lucían tan tentadoras ahora. Lentamente se acomodó casi encima de Thorin y le besó nuevamente, el moreno dejó sus manos recorrer la espalda de Bilbo mientras, el beso se profundizaba. Tímidamente, el mediano abrió su boca invitando al Rey a entrar, la lengua de Escudo de Roble relamió los labios del Hobbit y luego se apoderó de su boca con mucha pasión. Ninguno de los dos supo en qué preciso momento el mayor lo tiró al suelo y ahora estaba besándolo casi con desesperación. Bilbo se estremecía con cada beso, con cada toque o caricia y el Enano estaba a punto de perder el control cuando el Saqueador detuvo la mano de Thorin que amenazaba con bajar hasta su trasero. Thorin se separó algo avergonzado y Bilbo recuperando el aliento rio.

–Vamos, mi Rey. No soy tan fácil como aparento. – Volvió a reír.

–Fácil es lo que menos eres, maldito Hobbit. – Le sonrió devuelta, Escudo de Roble, aún sobre el menor.

–¿Qué se siente ser un pedófilo? – Le molestó el mediano. Y Thorin, aun sonriendo se sentó a un lado.

–Eres un infame. – Sonrió Thorin y le robo un pequeño y corto beso. – Y serás mi ruina.

–¿Qué? No me vengas con eso.

–Pero es verdad, Bilbo. Serás mi ruina y lo acepto con gusto.

–Tonto.

Se quedaron hablando de banalidades hasta que el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ellos, primero del ojiverde.

–¿Bilbo? – Dijo a punto de dormirse.

–¿Mh? – Musitó el aludido despertándose.

–Te amo. – Las mejillas del castaño se encendieron. – Buenas noches, saqueador.

–Y-yo también te am… – Thorin besó nuevamente al menor, robándole las palabras.

–Lo sé.

–Engreído. – Ambos se miraron a los ojos y rieron por lo bajo.

Esa noche no hubo pesadillas ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, fueron los mejores sueños que tenía Thorin hace mucho tiempo y todo porque el mediano pasó toda la noche a su lado, recordándole que no estaba ni estaría solo.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Esta pareja está matándome, realmente los amo!  
Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, porque yo lo amé y harto que me costó hacerlo! xD

*Lo del Telperion y el Laurelin (junto a Morgoth y Ungoliat) es parte de una de las historias del Silmarillion.

Otra cosa antes de irme, me encantan sus reviews y comentarios, pero me gustaría saber con más detalles, si se puede, qué les ha gustado del fanfic. Qué partes les hicieron gracia y si es que sufren tanto con esta pareja como yo!

Por último: las adoro!

Gracias por el apoyo y por seguir leyendo, este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a Quer y a las hermosas muchachas que me apoyan.

Cuídense!


	9. Barriles y Suerte

Capítulo 9: Barriles y suerte.

Al día siguiente Bilbo se despertó en los brazos del Rey. Se sonrojó sobremanera al recordar la noche anterior, ¿Cómo debía actuar ahora? ¿Qué pensaría el resto de la compañía si se enteraban de su amorío? ¡Oh, en el nombre de Eru! Esto era mucho más complicado que burlar a Gollum o a las arañas, ¡Si hasta prefería al dragón por sobre esta incertidumbre!

—Bilbo, no creo que pensar tanto las cosas de lleve a nada —le sonrió el Rey ¿Cuánto llevaba despierto?—. Y menos a estas horas.

—Pero… ¿Y los demás? Digo….

—Tranquilo. Hobbit, si tanto te complica no te acosaré frente a ellos —el de ojos verdes sintió un gran alivio—. Al menos, por ahora.

Era increíble como ese Enano lo llevaba de la paz a la intranquilidad, de la intranquilidad al alivio, y del alivio a la preocupación, en tan solo unos segundos. Bolsón quiso protestar, no lo logró. Thorin le robó un beso tan apasionado que el Comarqueño se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Saqueador, ponte el anillo. Ahora —lo sobresaltó el ojiazul.

Tan embobado lo tenía el Rey que el pobre Hobbit no había notado los pasos de los guardias aproximarse. Torpemente se puso su anillo y desapareció, en ese mismo instante el guardia entró con comida para el prisionero. Thorin sintió un ligero beso en la mejilla y un dulce susurro.

—Volveré —el guardia salió junto con Bolsón dejando al Rey bajo La Montaña una vez más solo.

.

.

.

El pobre Hobbit daba una y mil vueltas intentando crear un plan lo suficientemente bueno como para salvar a sus amigos y a su Rey de las garras del Rey Elfo. Vagó por pasadizos y correderas hasta que llegó a las bodegas (las cuales conocía muy bien, pues de ahí robaba alimento y bebida), allí encontró a unos sirvientes de Thranduil que hablaban de cómo traían y se deshacían de los barriles llenos de alimentos, vino y mercancías. Verán, las bodegas comunicaban a un arroyo (que Bilbo había creído totalmente subterráneo) que salía de la gran cueva y luego de andar un poco por fuera del palacio se unía al Río del Bosque Negro. El gran portón en la entrada principal no era la única salida para la suerte de la compañía.

Los Elfos comerciaban con sus lejanos parientes del sur y con los hombres de tierras distantes, ellos les suministraban los barriles llenos y los Eldar los arrojaban al arroyo al estar vacíos, los barriles seguían flotando por el cauce tortuoso del Río del Bosque Negro hasta el Lago Largo, una ciudad humana construida sobre puentes. Allí eran acarreados hacia la ciudad por los hombres y llenados nuevamente para el deleite del Rey Thranduil.

Bilbo estuvo sentado en las bodegas largo tiempo, meditó sobre esta nueva información, información que entendió como vía de escape. Estuvo a punto de pararse e irse cuando entró el mayordomo del Rey Elda junto al jefe de la guardia. Ambos hablaban alegremente del Banquete que se celebraría aquel día en el palacio y de lo importante que era degustar el vino recién llegado, pues parecía ser mejor que el normal. Bilbo comprendió que la suerte estaba de su lado cuando entre tragos y risas el mayordomo y el guardia cayeron ebrios y dormidos. Antes el mayordomo había confesado que debían botar los barriles vacíos en unas horas más al arroyo y Bolsón no perdería su oportunidad. Cogió las llaves del Jefe de la guardia y se encaminó a sacar a la Compañía de Thorin de sus celdas.

Corrió a toda velocidad con el corazón encogido por el tintinear de las llaves en la oscuridad. Primero fue a por Balin quien preguntó por el plan, pero el Hobbit no tenía tiempo para explicar. Con ayuda de Balin fueron sacando a Enano por Enano de sus prisiones, y ojala hubiesen visto la cara de Fili cuando vio a Kili liberado, corrieron a abrazarse como si llevaran años sin verse y aunque el momento era lindo el Saqueador tuvo que interrumpirlo bruscamente, con todos los lloriqueos de ambos podían atraer a los guardias, y con o sin anillo los atraparían a todos.

El último en ser rescatado fue Thorin, quien no paró de sorprenderse de estas desconocidas habilidades del Hobbit.

—¡Qué te parece! ¡Gandalf decía la verdad, como de costumbre! Eres un buen saqueador cuando llega el momento. Estaremos a tu servicio siempre, ocurra lo que ocurra —dijo el Hijo de Thrain saliendo de la mazmorra, y cuando estuvo muy cerca de Bilbo y en un momento de descuido de la compañía, le susurró de la forma más sensual que pudo evocar—. En especial yo. SIEMPRE estaré a tú servicio, Maese Bolsón.

Bilbo se puso como un tomate y una serie de pensamientos de no muy pura procedencia cruzaron su mente, Thorin se sintió realizado al ver al Hobbit así por su causa y le sonrió divertido. Fili, que estaba vigilando su alrededor, notó cómo el Mediano se sonrojaba ante algo que le había dicho su tío, su mirada entonces subió para ver a Thorin sonreír de manera ¿traviesa? ¡Oh, por Aulë! ¿De qué se había perdido? Esa mirada no era para nada conocida, ¡Esa mirada era de deseo! Fili le propinó un rápido codazo a su hermano y le indicó que mirara a su líder y al saqueador. Ambos chicos abrieron sus ojos de golpe cayendo en el asombro al ver como el hijo de Thrain le daba un sutil y rápido beso en la mejilla a Bolsón. Un beso que creyó que nadie había visto.

—¿Y qué viene ahora, Saqueador? —dijo recurriendo a su voz seria una vez más, Thorin.

A duras penas pudo el Hobbit hablar con el Enano moreno mirándole como si quisiera comérselo. Sin hablar de que ni Fili ni Kili se podían concentrar en nada de lo que el pequeño de pelo castaño les dijera, ambos hermanos solo elaboraban teorías de qué estaba pasando entre él y su tío. Al terminar de explicar su plan, los Enanos no hicieron esperar sus quejas, ¡¿Enanos en barriles?! Morirían todos ahogados o hechos pedazos por las corrientes. Todos (menos la línea directa de Dúrin) reclamaban lo insensato del plan y Bilbo, indignado y furibundo, por poco los manda al diablo.

—¡Muy bien! Regresad a vuestras adorables celdas, los llevaré personalmente para encerraros una vez más, así podrán sentarse cómodamente y esperar idear un plan mejor, pero aunque pueda conseguir las llaves nuevamente no sé si tendré ganas de robarlas de nuevo —Vaya carácter se gastaba el mediano, el Enano de ojos cual zafiro sonrió satisfecho de ver cómo su Hobbit ponía a todo el mundo en su lugar, aunque personalmente no le gustaba para nada el plan.

No hubo ni una sola protesta más.

.

.

.

Bilbo sentía que todo se iría al carajo cuando notó lo ruidosos que son los Enanos en los pasillos silenciosos del Rey, el sigilo no parecía formar parte alguna en ellos. Fueron a la bodega y una vez ahí Bolsón suspiró con alivio al ver que el Mayordomo y el Jefe de Guardia seguían tan ebrios y dormidos como antes. También se alegró cuando Ori con Bifur descubrieron que en un rincón de la bodega, junto a una caja llena de patatas, estaban sus armas amontonadas y descuidadas. Kili casi lloró de alegría al ver a su arco intacto, y Thorin cogió su Orcrist(*) rápidamente para envainarla. Menos mal que al maniático de Thranduil no se le había ocurrido quedarse con su espada, ya que, el maldito Elfo era como los cuervos, quería apoderarse de todo lo que brillaba.

El Hobbit volvió a deslizar las llaves sobre el cinto del Jefe de Guardia, no era mal tipo y hartos problemas se llevaría cuando descubrieran que los prisioneros habían huido como por arte de magia, atravesando paredes quizás, pues habían dejado todas las celdas cerradas como si jamás hubieran sido abiertas. El Mediano se sintió orgulloso de su plan y lo sagaz que era, sin embargo, ahora venía lo difícil… poner Enanos en barriles.

Entro todos (menos Balin que se quedó vigilando la entrada a la bodega) reunieron los barriles vacíos, algunos eran muy espaciosos y esto solo significaba un viaje muy golpeado, pues se estrellarían contra el interior del barril como si se agitara a un huevo. Estuvieron a punto de seguir con sus reproches, pero bastó una sola mirada de ira de parte de Bilbo y todos corrieron a buscar paja y algodón para rellenar el barril y así hacer su viaje más "cómodos".

Cuál Enano puso más problemas al meterse sería difícil de decidir, pero sin duda alguna meter a Thorin en uno de los condenados barriles fue bastante parecido al infierno, se retorcía y gruñía como un perro grande en perrera pequeña, molesto y bastante odioso, peleó bastante con Bilbo, mas Bilbo tuvo la última palabra y terminó por cerrar el barril lo mejor que pudo para evitar seguir discutiendo con el ahora no-tan-majestuoso Rey bajo La Montaña. Esa imagen de Thorin metido a la fuerza en un barril fue lo único que le alivianó la tarde, vamos, hasta a ustedes les daría risa verlo.

Balin fue otro tema, reclamó en todo momento que no podía respirar y que se sofocaría dentro del barril ¡Y Bolsón aún ni ponía la tapa! Finalmente, cuando terminó por asegurar las tapas a cada barril entraron un grupo de sirvientes. Con la velocidad del rayo el Hobbit se puso su anillo y desapareció, se sentía esperanzado de que el plan funcionara, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante… ¡El no estaba en ningún barril!

Muy poco le duró la alegría al hijo de Belladona, los sirvientes despertaron al Mayordomo y cantando y bromeando comenzaron a hacer rodar los barriles hasta el arroyo para arrojarlos a la corriente helada. Se burlaban de Galion, el mayordomo, porque este les decía que los barriles estaban vacíos, pero pesaban como si estuvieran llenos. Bilbo sintió miedo puro cuando uno de los Elfos intentó abrir uno y ver dentro, mas Galion se sintió ofendido por el hecho que dudaran de él, y reprendiendo a todos los presentes les ordenó lanzar los barriles de una vez. Sin embargo, esto no alivió del todo al pequeño, ¿Qué sería de sus amigos si él no iba con ellos? ¿Qué les harían si los pillaban dentro de los barriles? O peor, ¿Y si nadie los sacaba a tiempo? El problema no era si él se quedaba solo en el palacio de Thranduil, el problema era qué sería de la Compañía. Debía hacer algo, ¡YA!

Sin pensarlo demasiado, y cuando los últimos barriles desaparecían por el lóbrego túnel del arroyo, Bilbo de la Comarca se lanzó al gélido torrente de agua y como una rata ahogada intentó una y otra vez subirse a uno de los barriles vacíos (porque no todos iban rellenos con Enanos) para terminar de igual forma bajo alguno de ellos. El túnel se hizo muy estrecho y bajo y comenzó a ondular en curvas cerradas que azotaban a los barriles unos contra otros. Pobres Enanos, debían de estar deseándole la muerte con cada golpe.

Después de muchos golpes y vueltas, terminaron fuera del palacio-cueva del Rey Elfo. La luz era mortecina y grisácea, pero alegró sobremanera al mojado Hobbit. Luego de andar otro buen trecho, el Comarqueño logró subirse a un barril grande como un poney panzudo y estabilizarse a duras penas sobre él, el aire era muy frio pero no más que el agua. Un barril pasó muy cerca del suyo y escuchó:

—¡Si salgo de esta, maldito Hobbit, te meteré dentro de una caja y te revolveré hasta cansarme! —gritaba furibundo, Gloin. Bilbo rio divertido imaginando a cada Enano en cada barril.

Llegó la noche y el cielo ya no era oscuridad, había un sinfín de hermosas estrellas y brumosas nubes. En las riberas había humanos que raudamente atrajeron los barriles a un lado, los contaron y ataron unos a otros, luego los dejaron allí, atascados, hasta la mañana siguiente. Bilbo sintió lastima por los Enanos que tuvieron que pasar la noche sobre las frías aguas y enroscados en esos condenados barriles, ¡Y con hambre! Oh, que hambre tenía. Esa noche, y bajo el amparo del anillo, Bilbo robó su cena a los hombres a duras penas, pues estaba estilando y dejaba mojado y gotas de agua por doquier, además se estaba enfermando y estornudaba rompiendo el silencio. Pronto hubo una gran conmoción por el "fantasma" que deambulaba por la pequeña villa ribereña y nuestro querido Bolsón tuvo que huir a la orilla del río junto a sus amigos embarrilados. A la mañana siguiente aparecieron unos Elfos que condujeron los barriles a otra corriente, y así siguieron navegando.

.

.

.

Entrada la noche, por fin los barriles tocaron puerto en las orillas del Lago Largo, los humanos y los elfos que habían conducido y aparcado las barricas se habían ido de juerga a la Ciudad del Lago, una bulliciosa y extraordinaria ciudad de madera construida sobre el lago mismo y conectada a tierra (y a la orilla del lago) por un puente de madera. Bilbo había escuchado de parte de los Elfos y los hombres del lago cómo en aquella ciudad contaban leyendas de los Reyes Enanos de La Montaña, Thrór y Thrain de la casa de Dúrin, del malvado Smaug y de cómo añoraba que los reyes de antaño volvieran y les colmaran de fortuna y oro. Vaya sorpresa se llevaran en la ciudad, pensó Bilbo.

Esperó un par de horas y fue a por un barril, lo desamarró y lo acercó un poco a la orilla, allí lo abrió con bastante esfuerzo. A duras penas salió de él un Enano entre quejidos y maldiciones, con aspecto salvaje, molesto y muy magullado, su mirada era de ira como la de un perro abandonado en una perrera por una semana completa. Pajas húmedas se enredaban en sus cabellos negros y medio canosos, estaba entumecido y a trompicones llegó a la orilla y se tumbó en ella.

—Te ves glorioso, Thorin —se burló Bilbo bastante divertido con el aspecto andrajoso del líder.

—No me hables, de verdad no lo hagas. Brillante idea se te ocurrió, saqueador. ¡Brillante! —replicó Thorin conteniendo su furia.

—Bien, ¿estas vivo o muerto? —ahora el Hobbit contestaba conteniendo su ira—. ¿Estás libre o aun prisionero? Si quieres comida, y si quieres continuar con esta estúpida aventura, porque es tuya al fin y al cabo, no mía, mejor será que sacudas los brazos, te frotes las piernas e intentes ayudarme a sacar a los demás, mientras nos sea posible.

Thorin, aun tendido en el suelo, lo miró algo sorprendido, ¿Desde cuándo Bilbo había adquirido esa capacidad de ordenarle y reprocharle las cosas? Verlo tan molesto era un deleite, se veía bastante adorable con el ceño fruncido y con esa mirada desafiante. El moreno se incorporó con dificultad y miró al Hobbit a los ojos, este aún estaba muy molesto, así que, se dirigió a los barriles. El ojiazul se interpuso en su camino.

—Thorin, déjame pasar.

—Te ves tan lindo molesto.

—¿Ahora soy lindo? ¿No estabas tan molesto hace unos instantes? Quítate.

—Auch, disculpa por molestarme, pero estuve encerrado en un barril por casi dos días dando tumbos contra cada cosa que había en el río —Bilbo cayó en la cuenta de que era verdad, al menos él había tenido las manos y los pies libres, había podido comer un poco también. Miró a Thorin a los ojos sintiendo algo de remordimiento—. Siento haber insultado tu plan.

—¿Te estás disculpando? —el Hobbit se sintió un poco más mal por haberle bufado a su Rey—. No debes. Siento haberte gritado, ahora vamos a sacar al resto de los barr…

Thorin abrazó a Bilbo con fuerza, pero sus piernas aún estaban débiles y solo logró hacer que ambos cayeran al agua que mojaba la orilla.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó preocupado el de cabellos castaños.

Bilbo había caído sobre el hijo de Thrain dejando al no-tan-mojado Enano empapado del agua fría del río. Thorin aprovechó la oportunidad y con ambas manos sujetó la cabeza del mediano para besarlo suavemente, pero para sorpresa del Enano, el Hobbit no pudo contenerse y sentándose sobre él, tomó el control del beso. Pasó de ser un suave y lento beso a uno apasionado y lleno de deseo. ¿Cómo era posible que Thorin lo descontrolara así? Lo añoraba cada vez más, aun estando a su lado lo necesitaba, al carajo la compostura. El Rey era suyo y lo disfrutaría, el resto podía esperar. El beso se fue profundizando y las torpes manos de Bilbo fueron buscando cada vez más el calor de Thorin, casi con desesperación logró sacarle la rota camisa al Enano y sus manos así pudieron ser libres de recorrer el pecho de este mientras le besaba. El mayor se dejó llevar cerrando sus ojos y dejando sus manos en las caderas del Hobbit, estaba comenzando a excitarse con lo provocativo que estaba siendo su saqueador al despojarlo de ropas y besarle como si se acabara el mundo. Entre besos y besos, el Enano empujó la cadera del hobbit hacia abajo y hacia adelante logrando que el mediano soltara un gemido de placer. Que sexy se veía ese pequeño algo mojado por el agua del lago, sonrojado y jadeante y con sus maravillosos ojos verdes brillando por la luz de las estrellas y las lejanas antorchas, entonces, Bilbo estornudó.

El Hobbit se llevó ambas manos a la boca pensando en lo que estaba haciendo y en lo que en su mente deseaba tanto que pasara entre ambos, Thorin le miraba también jadeante y con esa tan sensual sonrisa que solo a él le dedicaba, la vergüenza se le quitó un poco y bajó sus manos devolviéndole la sonrisa al Enano. El Mediano estaba mareado, pero se lo atribuyó a la experiencia del momento, se inclinó para besar nuevamente a su Rey cuando…

—¿Hay alguien allí? ¿Bilbo? ¿Tío? Escuché un estornudo, seas quien seas ten piedad y ¡Sácanos de esta maldita cárcel! —suplicó Kili desde dentro de uno de las barricas.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió Bilbo y Thorin se fastidió un poco, iba tan bien con el Hobbit.

—¿Bilbo? ¡Gracias a los Valar!

A regañadientes logró el castaño que el Rey bajo La Montaña se levantara a ayudarlo, este metió la cabeza en el agua para despejarse un poco (y bajarse la calentura del momento), se puso su camisa rota y empapada y ayudó a sacar a los Enanos que aun podían contestar al ser llamados.

.

.

.

Continuará…

**(*) No quise quitarle la Orcrist a Thorin como en el libro, se ve muy majestuoso con ella y quiero que la use en las batallas venideras.**

**Hola a todas!**

He sido una infame al no subir capítulo la semana pasada, y arderé en el infierno por ello. 

**De verdad lo siento, pero lo positivo es que el próximo capítulo trae una agradable sorpresa, que espero les guste, y lo mejor de todo es que lo subiré antes de que pasen 24 horas xD**

**De hecho iba a ser un solo capítulo, mas hubiera quedado demasiado largo, así que decidí hacer este cap de transición, por así decirlo, para que lo bueno se ponga bueno en el otro. **

**Las amooooo!**

**Sus comentarios me animan a seguir y me encanta leerlos, ¡Gracias a todas por todo!**

**P.D: lamento si tengo faltas de ortografías por teclear rápido.**


	10. Bayas y una agradable cama

**Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está el décimo capítulo con el lemon que todo el mundo añoraba, espero les guste!**

Disfrútenlo!

Capítulo 10: Bayas y una agradable cama.

Fue una tarea muy difícil el buscar barriles con Enanos en medio del agua fría y la oscuridad, chapoteando y arrastrándolos a la orilla. Dwalin y Balin eran los más desafortunados, Bifur y Bofur no estaban tan mal, pero no quisieron levantarse de la orilla, en cambio Fili y Kili se encontraban relativamente bien y casi sonrientes (por ser más jóvenes y por haber sido mejor embalados).

—¡Espero jamás volver a oler una manzana en mi vida! —dijo Fili—. Mi barril estaba impregnado con su dulce olor, y déjeme decir que estar encerrado en una cuba sin poder moverte, muerto de hambre y frio, y oliendo manzanas, es enloquecedor. Comería de todo… ¡Menos manzanas!

—¡Esas déjamelas a mí, hermano! Mi barrica era de mantequilla, si no fuera por el montón de paja ¡estaría engrasado como un cerdo para el horno! —se alegró Kili y ambos hermanos se echaron a reír—. Por cierto, maese Bolsón, ¿Qué tanto hacía que tardó tanto en sacarnos?

Bilbo y Thorin se sonrojaron de golpe y desviaron la mirada dejando atónitos a los dos hermanos. ¿¡Qué habían estado haciendo mientras ellos estaban casi sin aire y dentro de las cubas mojadas!?

—Eso no importa, ayúdenme a encontrar al resto —ordenó rápidamente, Thorin.

Así pues, con la voluntariosa ayuda de Fili y Kili, Thorin y Bilbo lograron sacar al resto de la compañía. El pobre Bombur estaba o bien dormido o inconsciente, en cuanto a Dori, Nori, Oin, Ori y Gloin, sus barriles habían dejado entrar mucha agua que estos mismo habían tragado, así que, al sacarlos de las cubas, estaban ya medio muertos.

—¡Bien! ¡Aquí estamos! —dijo Thorin—. Y tenemos que agradecérselo al señor Bolsón. Y aunque hubiera deseado un viaje más cómodo, —Bilbo le lanzó una mirada de reproche que divirtió al Enano—. Estamos todos una vez más a vuestro servicio, en especial yo —hubo un silencio normal, pero Bilbo lo sufrió como incómodo y no pudo evitar sonrosarse un poco, por suerte era de noche—. Sin duda alguna nos sentiremos más agradecidos una vez que hayamos comido y guardado algo de reposo. ¿Y ahora, qué haremos?

—Yo propongo ir a la Ciudad del lago —dijo Bilbo evitando la mirada tentadora del Rey Enano.

Nadie objetó, así que, Escudo de Roble junto a Fili y Kili y Bolsón fueron directamente al puente para cruzarlo. Los habitantes del lago eran amigos de los Elfos y ya poco conocían de guerras o afrentas (además de las peleas de borrachos), por lo tanto, su vigilancia no era para nada estricta y no era casi necesaria, apenas y si creían que existía Smaug, pues la vida de los hombres es corta y son una raza muy buena olvidando. Allí, a los pies del puente había una casa que hacía de puesto de peaje y aduana, y cuando los tres enanos más el Hobbit intentaron pasar los sorprendidos guardias cogieron sus armas a duras penas.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —preguntó uno de los soldados mirando a Thorin.

—¡Soy Thorin hijo de Thrain hijo de Thrór, Rey bajo la Montaña! —contestó el moreno con voz majestuosa, y a pesar de lo andrajoso que estaba igual parecía un Rey con su porte altivo y su voz profunda, sin vacilar le sostuvo la mirada a los guardias, inquietándolos.

—¿Y estos quiénes son? —preguntaron por Kili y Fili y Bolsón.

—Son los hijos de la hija de mi padre(1), Fili y Kili de la raza de Dúrin, y el señor Bolsón, que viaja con nosotros desde el Oeste.

Finalmente los guardias bajaron sus armas cuando los Enanos les dijeron que no llevaban armas con ellos (Orcrist se quedó con los Enanos "varados" en la orilla del lago y Aguijón permaneció oculta entre las ropas de Bilbo). Thorin exigió ver al gobernador y luego de un par de palabras cruzadas los soldados los llevaron hasta la casa más lujosa de la ciudad, donde se celebraba una gran fiesta. Y sin mucho tacto, Thorin, sus sobrinos y Bolsón, entraron al gran salón.

—¡Soy Thorin hijo de Train hijo de Thrór, Rey bajo la Montaña! ¡He regresado! —Anunció Escudo de Roble antes de que el capitán de la guardia pudiera hacerlo.

Todos los presentes callaron, si hasta parecía que se habían tragado incluso el aliento, el Gobernador se incomodó en su silla, y los sirvientes corrieron a anunciarle a la ciudad entera que el Rey bajo la Montaña había retornado. Sin embargo no hubo tanta sorpresa como la que mostraron los Elfos sentados en la mesa del gobernador, palidecieron como si hubiesen visto a la muerte misma.

Los Eldar se levantaron de sus sillas como si estas los quemaran y no hicieron tardar sus reclamos y objeciones. Le dijeron al gobernador que esos Enanos eran prisioneros del Rey Thranduil, y que habían sido aprisionados por hostigar y molestar a la gente del bosque. El gobernador, temiendo que en cualquier minuto los elfos atacaran a los cuatro aludidos, le preguntó a Thorin si eso era verdad, pues como hombre desconfiado que era, nunca se creyó eso de que el Rey bajo la Montaña existiera y regresara, por lo tanto, para él Thorin y su compañía eran un montón de farsantes.

—Es cierto que el Rey Elfo los aprisionó por error y los encerró sin causa alguna, pero ni candados ni barrotes pueden impedir el retorno anunciado antaño, y no estamos en los dominios de los señores Elfos —respondió molesto, Bilbo, que sabía muy bien sobre las leyendas que se tejían sobre los herederos de Dúrin, y con esto sorprendió a sus compañeros y a los presentes, fueran humanos o elfos, por igual, ¿Qué había molestado tanto al hobbit?

El gobernador titubeó, no quería enemistarse con el Rey Elda, porque era muy poderoso en ese sector, además poco le importaban anuncios y profecías antiguas, a él le gustaba el oro y mientras no le escaseara, que el resto hiciera lo que quisiera. Se levantó de su silla y en ese mismo momento escucho como afuera, en las calles de la Ciudad del Lago, la gente había salido a cantar las viejas canciones que hablaban del retorno del Rey Enano.

¡Rey bajo la Montaña,

El Rey de piedra tallada,

El señor de fuentes de plata,

Regresará a sus tierras!

¡Sostendrán alta la corona,

Tañerán otra vez el arpa,

Cantarán otra vez las canciones,

Habrá ecos de oro en las salas!

La canción siguió con una serie de versos más, pero Bilbo sólo se dedicó a ver a Thorin con aquella sonrisa de triunfo que hizo a los Elfos enojar, no importaba qué tan harapiento estaba, lucía de todas maneras como un Rey, su Rey.

Pronto, y gracias al fervor de la gente, los elfos comenzaron a creer que todo era verdad, y que su rey se había equivocado gravemente al encerrar al nieto de Thrór. Al gobernador poco le importaba quien fuera Thorin, así que, para caer en gracia fingió que se creía lo de la profecía y que el Rey bajo la Montaña finalmente había vuelto. Invitaron entonces a los tres enanos y al Hobbit a sentarse en puestos privilegiados en la mesa del gobernador. Todos tenían curiosidad por la aventura del Rey Enano, y por Bilbo, pues jamás habían visto a un mediano antes.

La gente creía que el regreso del hijo de Thrain los colmaría de riquezas, que los ríos se volverían oro o algo por el estilo, por tanto, atendieron a todos y cada uno de los Enanos como verdaderos Reyes luego de ir a por ellos a la orilla del lago. Los alimentaron en la gran mesa del gobernador y festejaron en su honor, bebieron buen vino y comieron casi hasta reventar. Bilbo no supo entonces si se sentía aún más mareado por el vino o si sus nauseas eran por el exceso de comida.

Al terminar el festín, se les cedió una de las casas más lujosas, les regalaron vestimentas dignas de sus portadores, hechas con finas telas y adornadas con pequeñas joyas. En la lujosa casa también les esperaban baños de aguas calientes ya a su disposición. Fili y Kili corrieron pasándoles por encima al resto de la compañía para acaparar las tinas más grandes, eran cinco los cuartos de baños y cada uno tenía dos tinas y Fili y Kili se habían acomodado en el cuarto con las tinas más grandes y lujosas. Por suerte ni Oin ni Dwalin tenían humor de más agua, aunque estuviera caliente, y decidieron ir a descansar y tomar un baño en la mañana. Bombur no tuvo mucha suerte con su baño (apenas y si cabía adentro), pues su tina no era de las más grandes que digamos y Bifur tuvo que ayudarlo a salir de esta. Bofur y Ori hicieron un desastre en su cuarto de baño pues se pusieron a lanzarse agua y jabones como juego, terminando todo el cuarto enjabonado y ellos sin poder levantarse del suelo sin volver a caer inmediatamente. Balin y Gloin tuvieron un baño de lo más relajante, al igual que Dori y Nori. Y como si hubiera sido planeado por los Dioses mismos, solo quedo un cuarto de baño libre, y apuesto a que adivinaron quiénes era.

Bilbo, que estaba aún más mareado, decidió ir a la tina lo más rápido que pudo para así irse a dormir lo antes posible, se sentía bastante mal. Thorin en cambio no sabía si irrumpir en el cuarto de baños, debido a que, no sabía si podría controlarse después de haber tenido solo hace unas horas al Hobbit sobre él jadeando y tentándolo, además el menor estaba algo raro desde que habían llegado a la Ciudad del Lago. Finalmente, ¿Qué le hace el agua al pez? Escudo de roble entró en el cuarto al notar que Bolsón se demoraba en él, si el Hobbit no quería salir después de tanto tiempo metido allí no tendría problemas en tener que aguantarlo, ¡Se le enfriaba el agua esperando!

Lo que más se escuchaba en la casona era el escándalo que tenían Fili y Kili, jugueteando con lo que pillaban, ¿En qué estaba pensando Thorin cuando aceptó que sus sobrinitos lo siguieran? Debió dejarlos con Dís. Vaya banda sonora tenían de fondo. El enano moreno no pudo evitar sonreír escuchando el desastre que hacía el resto de la línea de Dúrin, abrió lentamente la puerta y contuvo lo más que pudo el impulso de atacar al Hobbit.

Bilbo se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, el calor del agua y la presencia del hijo de Thrain lograron hacerlo sonrosar sus mejillas y sonreír tímidamente (y eso, damas y caballeros, casi mataba al Rey Enano).

—Creí que entrarías antes, ¿Por qué demoraste?

—Porque sabía que iba querer comerte, condenado Hobbit —pensó Thorin, mas nada dijo. Únicamente tragó saliva y se sonrojó al pensar todas las cosas que quería hacerle al Comarqueño.

Escudo de Roble se acercó a la tina y cercioró si el agua seguía caliente, luego pasó a sacarse los andrajosos ropajes dándole la espalda al mediano. Pobre Bilbo, se resbaló un poco en su tina y se hundió en ella hasta la nuca de un golpe, Thorin se giró para ver qué pasaba y al ver salir al Hobbit medio ahogado comenzó a reír.

—Vaya, Saqueador. No sabía que causaba este efecto en ti —se burló el Rey.

—¡Bah! ¡Solo resbalé, pedazo de ególatra!

El de ojos verdes se veía tan deseable allí, desnudo en una tina y con el cabello castaño mojado goteando sobre su piel, apenas pudo Thorin contenerse cuando se acercó a él y cogiéndolo de la barbilla lo besó. Esto sorprendió un poco al Hobbit, pero no estaba dispuesto a rechazar un beso así. Cada vez más profundo, cada vez más apasionado, y cuando Bilbo comenzó a excitarse, el maldito Enano sonrió de oreja a oreja y terminando de desnudarse se metió en su tina, dejando a Bilbo con el corazón en la boca, jadeando y con algo más que los pelos parados.

Ya eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada y Thorin no se explicaba en qué momento el mediano había bebido tanto como para estar tan mareado y torpe, si hasta había tenido que ayudarlo a salir de la tina y guiarlo a su habitación, ¿Qué le pasaba al hobbit? La respuesta no tardó mucho por suerte.

Como decía, eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada cuando Thorin estaba acostado en su cama pensando, por otro lado, Bilbo había dado vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza todas las escenas vividas con su Rey: las veces que lo salvó de una muerte segura, las veces que le miraba con deseo y las veces que se había besado con él, mas sin duda lo que más pensaba era en la divina imagen del Enano desnudo, ya lo había visto antes desnudo, ¡Pero entonces jamás hubiera creído que se enamoraría de Thorin! O que pensara en hacer "ciertas" cosas con él. ¿Estaba considerando una posibilidad tener sexo con Thorin tan pronto? "Oh, Bilbo eres una cualquiera" pensó algo contrariado el Hobbit.

No pudo pensar más, algo estaba causando que el saqueador no pudiera conectar sus ideas con claridad, y aún estaba mareado. Se levantó de su cama a trompicones y fue a la habitación del nieto de Thrór. Abrió y cerró la puerta con cuidado sorprendiendo de todas maneras al líder de la compañía.

—¿Bilbo, qué haces aquí?

—Shhhhh.

Lentamente el Hobbit se subió a la cama del enano y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él apretando sus caderas contra las de Thorin, que no pudo tragar el gemido que escapó de su boca. Intentó preguntar, pero Bolsón lo calló con un beso fogoso y cuando estuvo presto y dispuesto a desnudar al Hobbit, lo notó. Bilbo estaba ardiendo en fiebre, y el Rey era muy digno como para abusar de un mediano en estado febril.

—¡Bilbo! —gritó apartándolo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó molesto.

—Estás ardiendo en fiebre, ¿Te enfermaste?

—¿Qué? No.

—¡Claro que sí! No fue el alcohol o la comida lo que te tenía mareado, ¡Te enfermaste!

—Estupideces, no arruines el momento.

—Nada de momentos, Hobbit.

Poco pudo hacer el pobre ante soberano desmadre que causó el Enano exigiendo un médico. Cinco días en reposo, un montón de malas hierbas como medicina y nada, pero NADA de desabrigarse o andar paseándose fue la sentencia final al castaño. Decisión que Thorin lamentó en cierta medida, pero era por el bien de su saqueador.

.

.

.

Los cinco días no fueron del todo malos, de día la compañía iba a visitarlo y le contaban lo bien que los trataban los lugareños, que hacían fiestas y cantos en su honor y a donde quiera que iban los reverenciaban. Por las noches tenía la grata compañía del Enano que le robaba el alma, pues había dicho que no le dejaría solo, la fiebre le daba malos sueños y Escudo de Roble estaba allí para disiparlos. Dulces y encantadoras noches que jamás iba a olvidar, jamás.

Fili y Kili notaban a leguas el nuevo "comportamiento" de su tío y el Hobbit, no podían negar que actuaban como esposos y esto les hacía gracia, además, para entonces, Balin y Dwalin y Bofur también notaban este nuevo "trato" entre el líder y el saqueador, pero nada dijeron, no era su asunto y se sentían complacidos de ver al Rey bajo la Montaña feliz. Sin embargo, lo que también se notaba a leguas era esa aura de "chica virginal" que rodeaba a Bilbo, y a los hermanos les pareció que esa aura debía desaparecer luego, pues hay que pensar así: Esto solo era un reposo antes de la verdadera misión, tendrían que pasar los PEORES peligros que jamás hubieran vivido, si el dragón estaba vivo las probabilidades de éxito (y de volver vivos) eran casi nulas, y Thorin ya estaba comentando que partirían en máximo una semana, sin mencionar que hacer cualquier cosa romántica con una compañía de enanos a rastras era casi inverosímil, en especial para el "virginal y tímido" señor Bolsón.

Fili y Kili no pudieron aguantar el tener que entrometerse en los asuntos de su tío, algo debían hacer. Por lo que notaban, el Hobbit no rechazaba al heredero de Dúrin en nada de lo que este hiciera, y por como los encontraron cuando acudieron a ver el desmadre que tenía Thorin, ambos estaba intentando "algo más". Así fue que pasearon por las calles de la ciudad cuando Fili notó una fruta bastante peculiar.

—Señora, de casualidad, ¿esa es la famosa Baya del borracho? —Kili comprendió al instante el plan de su hermano.

—Claro, mi señor Enano. ¿Desea algunas? —contestó la anciana del puesto de frutas.

—Si es tan amable. Un kilo por favor.

—¡¿Un kilo, mi señor?! ¿No cree que es mucho? ¿Sabe las consecuencias de esta fruta, verdad?

—Sí, mi señora. Esté tranquila, somos enanos. Sabemos cómo resistir a resacas —dijo Fili con majestuosidad.

—Si usted lo dice, mi señor. Aquí tiene.

Bien contentos estaban ambos hermanos con su nuevo botín. El plan no podía fallar, Bolsón ya estaba casi recuperado de la tremenda gripe que tenía, le darían las bayas a Thorin y el Hobbit no podría resistirse al él. ¡Todo era brillante!

—Pero, hermano, ¿Para qué un kilo? —preguntó Kili.

—Tsk, yo iré a saber, hermano.

—¡Feee! ¡Dime!

—Kili, no te lo diré. Es una sorpresa.

—¿Para quién?

—Eso es lo mejor de la sorpresa.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué?

—Que es parte de la sorpresa.

—Fee, no es justo.

—Nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa. Ahora camina, hay una cena que suplantar —Y ambos chicos corrieron devuelta a la casona lujosa.

.

.

.

La cena fue normal, todos festejaron y comieron. No fue fácil para los nietos de Thrain el meterle las bayas a su tío, porque llegaron actuando raro y Thorin no se quería arriesgar a caer en los juegos de sus sobrinos (ya que, Bilbo ya le había comentado de unos frutos raros con los cuales lo habían drogado), mas lo que él no sabía era que ellos no eran los únicos involucrados. El par de enanos se habían aprovechado de la inocencia de alguien más para perpetrar su plan, Ori. Ori sabía cuáles eran las bayas, pero los hermanos habían camuflado los frutos al bañarlos en caramelo, y le habían suplicado al pobre chico que se los sirviera a Thorin. Eran varias bayas acarameladas, todos comieron a lo menos una, sin embargo, Thorin había comido a lo menos treinta, y eso era suficiente, Fili y Kili irradiaban alegría. El resto de la velada fue chistes e historias, llegó finalmente la hora de ir cada uno a su habitación, y los hijos de Dís sonrieron macabramente al ver a su tío sonrojado y acalorado subir a duras penas a su aposento justo al lado de la habitación de Bilbo, que estaba convenientemente con la puerta semiabierta.

Tres horas después estaban todos durmiendo menos Thorin, quien se sentía inquieto y acalorado. El enano decidió que era mejor dormir, no obstante, Bolsón tenía nuevamente alguna clase de pesadilla, por ende, se levantó y se escabulló dentro de la habitación del ojiverde. No supo por qué cerró la puerta con llave, quizás por efecto del exceso de alcohol (que en realidad fueron las condenadas bayas).

—¿Thorin? —preguntó somnoliento el Hobbit al despertarse. El mayor se había sentado a los pies de su cama y ahora le miraba pensativo —. Tuve otra pesadilla, ¿Verdad? Siento levantarte —Thorin permanecía en silencio—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué no me contestas?

Escudo de Roble se acercó a Bilbo para besarlo y este reconoció el dulce olor de las bayas, porque un trauma es un trauma y esas bayas jamás se borraran de su memoria. "Oh, Fili y Kili" fue lo único que pensó cuando el ojiazul atrapó su boca con la suya y le besó tan apasionadamente que perdió el aire. Bolsón pudo haberse resistido, eso es un hecho, pero ¿Qué caso tenía si en el fondo lo deseaba? Después podría culpar a las bayas, a Fili y a Kili y a su maldita gripe.

Thorin avanzó lentamente por sobre la cama hasta quedar sobre el Hobbit, se miraron un momento y Bilbo estiró sus brazos para enredarlos en el cuello del Enano, con lo labios húmedos y semiabiertos le invitaba a seguir. Lentamente el mayor rozó los labios del mediano y luego pasó su lengua por sobre estos, Bilbo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina y sin querer arqueó su espalda, Thorin encontró la reacción del ojiverde fascinante y profundizó su beso al introducir su lengua y juguetear con la de Bolsón. Quedamente, el enano, arrastró su mano por el costado del castaño hasta posarla en su espalda y así acercarlo más hacia sí para profundizar tanto el beso como la cercanía. Un par de gemidos escaparon de la garganta de Bilbo, y su amante perdió la cabeza.

Ninguno supo cómo, pero las finas frazadas quedaron en el suelo en un dos por tres. Thorin, embriagado por las bayas y por Bilbo, aprovechó su oportunidad de estar sobre el Hobbit y mientras lo besaba con más deseo, posó su pierna entre las del mediano que no se negó a abrirlas un poco. Los dedos del castaño se enredaron en los canos cabellos del hijo de Thrain y los sensuales gemidos no paraban de escapar de su boca. El moreno se separó para respirar mejor y así admirar lo que estaba haciendo. Bilbo estaba con sus mejillas y sus labios rojos, su pecho se movía agitado y no paraba de jadear, Thorin entonces restregó su pierna contra la entrepierna del Hobbit y este gimió como nunca lo había hecho, sin preocuparse de que alguien lo escuchara. El Rey se excitó sobremanera al verlo así, gimiendo por él. Ebrio de pasión, le arrebató la camisa y le cogió las manos por las muñecas, y elevándolas por sobre su cabeza las sostuvo con su mano izquierda, el saqueador era suyo ahora y no le dejaría huir.

Bilbo sabía que ahora quedaba a total merced de su Rey, y aunque después pudiera lamentarlo, ahora solo quería tener a Thorin Escudo de Roble para él, solo él. Esa noche el enano le pertenecería, era suyo. Tragándose la vergüenza que le quedaba, el Hobbit entreabrió las piernas un poco más y elevó sus caderas para rozar la pierna de Thorin, le estaba invitando a seguir, y el Rey no se acobardaría. Rápidamente, el mayor cogió al ojiverde por la barbilla con su mano libre y siguió besándole con deseo y lujuria sin soltarle las manos. Disfrutaba cada quejido del mediano, mientras restregaba su pierna contra la erección del Comarqueño. Luego, dejó de besarle la boca y comenzó a recorrer su cuello, primero besando, luego chupando, y después lamiendo. Bilbo sentía que iba a perder la cabeza y su piel se erizaba de placer. Thorin se ubicó en la terminación del cuello y mordió al Hobbit haciéndolo gritar de placer y excitándolo aún más. Bajó entonces por la clavícula hasta el pecho y siguió su ritual, besar, chupar, lamer, morder. Mordisqueó levemente las tetillas del mediano y los quejidos y gemidos de este se entrecortaron. No había tesoro en el MUNDO que pudiera comparase con el Hobbit y Thorin lo disfrutaría a concho.

Bilbo estaba a punto de perder la cabeza del placer cuando decidió que quería escuchar gemir su nombre a su rey. Entre lamidas y mordidas, el castaño levantó su pierna y rozó la erección del enano causando que este gimiera y soltara un poco las muñecas del Hobbit. Este, aprovechando la oportunidad, se liberó y dándole un giro al asunto tendió a su líder de espaldas en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de este. Thorin, lo miró sorprendido y fascinado a la vez. Bilbo comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra las del Rey, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y apoyaba su mano derecha sobre el corazón de Thorin que cada vez gemía y se quejaba más. El jadeante Hobbit se inclinó hasta la cara del moreno, se desvió un poco a la izquierda y comenzó a lamer y chupar la oreja del enano. El ojiazul sujetó entonces las caderas de su saqueador y aumentó la velocidad de la fricción de ambos, Bilbo se levantó arqueando la espalda en un quejido de lujuria y placer que terminó de volver loco a Thorin.

El enano no sabía porque no podía pensar con claridad lo que estaba haciendo, solo se dejó llevar por su deseo y la sensualidad del menor, esta noche era suya y gracias a las bayas no sentía ningún tipo de freno que lo detuviera. Soltó las caderas del Hobbit y lo obligó a girar para quedar nuevamente bajo él, se sacó la camisa y la arrojó lejos para después despojar al castaño de sus pantalones y dejarlo desnudo. Se dio el gusto de admirad a Bilbo jadeando a su merced y entonces se dio cuenta de que el comarqueño no estaba a su merced, él, Thorin hijo de Thrain hijo de Thrór, era el que estaba a merced del mediano. Había caído por un Hobbit, y desde entonces sería capaz de entregar hasta su propia vida por protegerlo, se había enamorado perdidamente de Bilbo, y por primera vez, eso no le asustaba.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se sonrieron de manera cómplice y satisfechos, se amaban quizás desde siempre y recién ahora se daban cuenta de que estaban destinados a eso. Thorin bajó y beso a Bilbo de la manera más dulce que era capaz de besar, el mediano temblaba ligeramente y el de ojos cual zafiro supo que este estaba algo asustado. Cogió al comarqueño entre sus brazos y mientras lo abrazaba le susurró.

—Si quieres podemos dejar esto hasta aquí —a pesar de lo excitado que estaba, no iba a forzar al Hobbit bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Pero Bilbo sabía muy bien que les esperaba lo peor de la aventura y no podía darse el lujo de perder esta oportunidad. Debía actuar como un Tuk, debía arriesgarse sin medir consecuencias, como lo hizo aquel día que salió de su casa tras el Enano y su compañía. ¡Glorioso día, preludio de esta hermosa noche!

—Bilbo Bolsón, a TÚ servicio, mi Rey —susurró el Hobbit, en el oído de Escudo de Roble, de manera seductora.

La respuesta hizo sonreír al Rey de Erebor. Soltó a su amante y se ubicó de rodillas delante de este, mientras soltaba sus pantalones. Luego, agarrando al mediano por las caderas, las ubicó a la altura de las suyas con las piernas del castaño una a cada costado. El moreno estuvo a punto de llevarse sus dedos a la boca cuando Bilbo agarró su mano, y llevándola lentamente a su boca, lamió dedo por dedo, empapándolos de saliva y sobre excitando al Escudo de Roble. Se inclinó, entonces, sobre su saqueador y apartando su mano de la boca de este, lo besó cogiéndolo de la nuca y agarrándolo firme del pelo, fue algo brusco, pero calentó aún más a Bilbo que soltó nuevamente un gemido entrecortado que se ahogó en la boca del Enano. Pronto, el Hobbit sintió una presión intentar entrar en él y no pudo evitar tensar sus músculos. Jadeante, su rey le pidió que se relajara y el castaño lo intentó. Para distraerlo, Thorin lo besaba con mucha pasión mientras movía primero un dedo dentro del ladrón, cuando notó que se estaba acostumbrando, metió otro y cada fibra del Hobbit se tensó en un quejido. El ojiazul se preocupó pero los ojos de su amante le indicaron que siguiera, bajó un poco besando su cuello mientras movía los dedos.

—Bil-bo —dijo jadeando el líder—. Esto te dolerá, ¿Aún quieres seguir? —Bilbo agarró la cara de Thorin con ambas manos y lo besó una vez más.

—¿Seguir? Te vengo siguiendo desde la Comarca, y no hay dolor que me impida "seguir" —susurró con la respiración entrecortada.

Se besaron nuevamente de manera salvaje y apasionada. Thorin consideró que el Hobbit estaba lo suficiente apto para seguir y cogiéndolo de las caderas comenzó a penetrar a su saqueador. Bolsón soltó un grito de dolor que se ahogó en su garganta y apretó los dientes arqueando su espalda mientras con sus manos rasguñaba las finas sábanas. El mayor se detuvo de golpe, no quería dañarlo de ninguna manera.

—Es-estoy bien, Thorin. Tranquilo.

Algo nervioso, el enano prosiguió hasta que su miembro estuvo totalmente dentro de su amante, y le dejó recuperar un poco el aliento. El castaño estaba adolorido y bastante incómodo, sentía que sus entrañas ardían y los músculos tensos le dolían, fue una tortura cuando Thorin comenzó a moverse dentro de él, cada embestida lo desbarataba por completo y eso que el hijo de Thrain estaba siendo lo más cuidadoso posible, y vaya que tenía fuerza de voluntad, el Hobbit era muy estrecho y en cada embestida, el rey bajo la montaña sentía su mente enloquecer, estaba usando todo el autocontrol que poseía para no olvidarlo todo y dejarse llevar por el placer. Era muy difícil, y era tanto el placer que terminó por gemir el nombre del saqueador. Bolsón estaba contrariado, ya no sentía solo dolor o molestia, ahora se mezclaba con el placer y la excitación de escuchar al gran rey de Erebor, gemir su nombre.

Los quejidos de dolor dieron paso a los de placer, y al cabo de unos minutos, Bilbo, comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de las arremetidas del moreno y dejar su mente enloquecer. Gemía sin pudor alguno y se permitía jadear el nombre del mayor, esto terminó de trastornar a Thorin, que aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza mientras perdía la cabeza. Con su mano derecha comenzó a masturbar al Hobbit haciéndolo quejarse y gemir aún más, hasta que.

—¡Tho-Thorin! ¡No puedo aguantar más! Detente o me voy a… me voy a… ¡AAAHHG!

La calidez del líquido se derramó sobre el vientre de Bilbo y la mano derecha del enano, el ojiverde se sintió algo avergonzado y más aún cuando el nieto de Thrór se lamió la mano. Escudo de Roble sonrió satisfecho y prosiguió a seguir embistiendo al Hobbit y a escucharlo gemir. Bolsón tenía la mente nublada de gozo y le faltaba la respiración mientras los movimientos se hacían más rápidos y los jadeos del Rey enano musitaban su nombre. Un grito de placer inundó la habitación, y el Hobbit sintió como el calor de su líder se derramaba en su interior.

Permanecieron un rato jadeando en la misma posición, cuando sus pulsos se regularizaron un poco, Thorin se dejó caer en la cama al lado de su amante y le miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué haré contigo, Bilbo Bolsón? Haces que pierda la cabeza por ti, me tienes a tu merced.

—¿Qué hacer conmigo? Pues déjame ir a donde tu vallas, mi Rey.

—Te amo, saqueador —dijo Thorin abrazando a Bilbo y tapándolo con las caídas frazadas del suelo.

—Y yo a ti, Thorin.

—Mi nombre no es Thorin, lo sabes, ¿No? (2)

—Sí, lo sé. Pero también sé que no sabré cual es —en ese momento, mientras estaba apoyándose en el pecho del enano para descansar, Escudo de Roble lo cogió por la barbilla y le susurró algo al oído que sorprendió tanto al Hobbit, que abrió sus ojos y le miró consternado.

—Ese es mi nombre, Bilbo.

—Gracias —se sonrojó el mediano—. Es un hermoso nombre.

Se besaron satisfechos y se acomodaron para dormir. El castaño, sobre el pecho del hijo de Thrain, se durmió casi al instante al recibir tan tiernas caricias en sus cabellos de parte del Rey enano. Thorin se durmió a los minutos después de contemplar al saqueador dormir.

Gandalf no se había equivocado. Bilbo era un gran saqueador, lo estaba robando a él, en corazón, cuerpo y alma.

.

.

.

Continuará.

**Qué manera de complicarse la vida estos tipos en decir quiénes son xD**

**Los enanos son tan reservados en cuanto a su lengua que sólo lo hablan entre ellos y sin enseñárselo a nadie más. Por esa razón usan otros nombres para referirse a ellos mismos con seres de otras razas, y JAMÁS les dicen su verdadero nombre, pues solo entre enanos se saben sus nombres. **

**Hola de nuevo!  
**

**Aunque no me creean, subí este capítulo anoche, pero por lo visto no se subió realmente, así que, lo subo de nuevo. Fue todo un reto este capítulo porque es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo porno (lemon) xD  
**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y espero mínimo unos siete reviews por el esfuerzo, ¿Si? Yo creo que me lo merezco ¿no?, es difícil escribir lemon con tu madre rondando cerca xD  
**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo!  
Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!  
**

**Bye!**

**p.d: si se preguntan que era el secreto de Fili, está relacionado con un oneshot de regalo a una amiga que le gusta el Durincest. Cuando lo escriba (y si a alguien le interesa) lo subo.**


	11. La Rama enjoyada

Capítulo 11: La rama enjoyada.

La mañana ya había pasado, era cerca del mediodía y los cálidos rayos del sol (bueno, lo más cálidos que podían ser en un día de otoño al Norte de la Tierra Media) entraban por entre las cortinas para derramarse en la habitación de Bilbo. El primero en despertarse con el violento golpeteo a la puerta fue justamente Bilbo. Se incorporó de golpe en la cama solo para sentir un punzante dolor recorrerle, así que, evitó sentarse, se quedó apoyado en un codo de costado y llevándose una mano a la cara sonrió algo avergonzado.

El segundo en despertar fue Thorin, que al no tener ya el efecto de las bayas sobre él, se llevó las manos a la cabeza (tremenda resaca que tenía ahora) intentando recordar qué le había hecho al Hobbit la noche anterior.

—¡Bilbo! ¿Estás allí? ¡Contesta de una vez, hombre! ¿Para qué ponerle llave ha esto? —Dwalin llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, y Bolsón tuvo miedo de que la destrozara si no contestaba.

El castaño se giró lo más rápido que podía para ver a los ojos a su Rey, al verlo estuvo a punto de echar a reír. Escudo de Roble le mira desconcertado, el pobre no sabía que decir o hacer, solo se limitada a mirarlo con los ojos algo traumatizados ¿¡Se había acostado con Bilbo!? Es decir, es algo que quería desde hace algún tiempo, pero no lo creyó posible en tan poco tiempo.

Bilbo se llevó una mano a la boca para disimular la risa contenida que tenía. ¿Qué era lo que Thorin iba a hacer ahora? Luego del numerito que se mandaron la noche anterior era casi seguro que hasta Smaug en la montaña los había escuchado. El enano moreno se sentó en la cama con expresión confundida, la resaca JÁMAS ayuda en casos así para su desgracia. Thorin miró al mediano un momento (mientras Dwalin casi partía la puerta) y algo sonrojado sonrió muy complacido. La complicidad de ambos brotó como si hubiera estado allí siempre, el de ojos verdes tomó aire y habló.

—¡Qué tanto escándalo, Dwalin! —hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—Nada, es que cómo no contestabas ya temía que te hubieras muerto. ¿Desde cuándo un enfermo se encierra? —Bilbo estuvo a punto de contestar hasta que—. ¿Bolsón, has visto a Thorin?

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no escuchó el tremendo show que habían hecho él y el líder de la compañía la noche anterior?

—¿Qué? —preguntó contrariado el Hobbit mirando de reojo al hijo de Thrain que estaba tan confuso como él.

—Nada, si no está contigo ni en la casa estará afuera en el pueblo. Lamento molestarte.

—¿Bilbo, quieres ir a un banquete? —preguntó ahora la voz de Balin.

—No, gracias, no me siento del todo bien.

—¿Seguro? Bueno. Si ves a Thorin dile que estaremos todos en el banquete al que nos invitó la mano derecha del Gobernador, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno, da igual, Thorin entenderá. ¿Le avisas si lo ves?

—¡Claro! —contestó el menor divertido. Todo el mundo tras Thorin y el enano estaba encamado con él hace horas.

Ambos hermanos se despidieron a través de la puerta y reinó el silencio en la gran casona. Bilbo se echó a reír en cuanto lo creyó prudente. Nadie los había escuchado porque todo el mundo estaba borracho como una cuba la noche anterior. El nieto de Thrór miró a su saqueador reír y no pudo evitar unírsele, pobre compañía, nadie sabía dónde estaba. Aunque quizás Fili y Kili si lo sabían, porque no había que tener todas las capacidades mentales funcionales para caer en la cuenta de que ese par de hermanos lo había emborrachado apropósito, lo habían dejado subir solo y habían dejado la puerta del mediano convenientemente abierta.

—Par de mocosos —dijo por lo bajo el enano y Bolsón, aun riendo, alzó su mano hasta una de las trenzas del rey y lo jaló hacía sí.

—Vamos, sin ellos tú no estarías aquí, mientras todos te creen rondando la ciudad —una pequeña risa escapó nuevamente de los labios del Hobbit, y el mayor sin resistirse se inclinó y tomó esos labios para degustarlos otra vez, al separarse el castaño preguntó—. Vaya, mi Rey. Por suerte si te acuerdas. ¿Cuántas bayas lograron hacer que comieras?

—¿Bayas? ¿Qué ba-? —Thorin únicamente tuvo que pensar un instante, los frutos bañados en caramelo que les había ofrecido Ori eran bayas, eran ESAS bayas—. Ah, esas bayas —Bilbo se sonrió mirándolo con una firme expresión de "Thorin, fuiste tan iluso y fácil de engañar" —. En mi defensa, Saqueador, puedo alegar que fue Ori quien me ofreció las bayas.

—¿Ori? —esto descolocó a Bilbo.

—Sí, Ori —Thorin se acostó de lado juntó al ojiverde—. Te apuesto a que esos dos lo manipularon de alguna forma.

—¿No estás algo agradecido por ello?

—¡Vaya que si lo estoy! Pero sigue siendo… —Bilbo se acercó y besó a Thorin—. Está bien, dejaré a esos dos tranquilos… por un par de días.

—Bueno, es algo. Testarudo Rey.

El castaño se sentó en la cama aguantando el dolor punzante que lo recorrió, pero su expresión lo delató. Raudamente el enano se incorporó frente al Hobbit para impedir que este se siguiera moviendo.

—Thorin, estoy bien.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué? No seas estúpido, estoy bien. Solo ayúdame a levantarme.

—Pero…

—¿De verdad eres tan inocente de creer que discutiré contigo? No seas burro. Estoy bien.

A pesar de todo, el moreno no dejó que el Hobbit se levantara. Se pudo sus pantalones y su camisa tan rápido como pudo y cubriendo a Bilbo con la sábana lo cogió en brazos, y este, por más que protestó no consiguió nada, y patalear no era precisamente una opción cuando moverte te molesta o te duele.

Escudo de roble calentó agua y llenó una de las tinas, delicadamente ayudó al mediano a entrar en ella y este se sonrojó al sentir lo amable y preocupado que estaba siendo con él.

El agua caliente sí que lo estaba relajando, cerró sus ojos y se dejó acariciar por su rey que lo miraba tan complacido. Hubo un momento en que Thorin se levantó para ir a buscar unas toallas, mas no lo logró. En un dos por tres el mediano lo cogió de un brazo y lo empujó dentro de la tina. El agua salpicó a todos lados y Bilbo rio a carcajadas. "Quédate conmigo" dijo y el ahora empapado rey le sonrió. ¿Qué era mejor que lo que estaba viviendo? Benditos eran los Dioses por aquel regalo. Tantas penurias y tristezas había tenido que padecer en su destierro, tantas muertes y desolaciones, y ahora por fin podía darse el lujo de sonreír, disfrutar, vivir. Era increíble como ese maldito Hobbit había cambiado su mundo, no podía evitar mirarlo con amor y anhelo, estaba enamorado de él y fuera como fuera, terminase como terminase toda esa misión, el Hobbit era suyo y siempre lo sería, y aunque tuviera que renunciar al trono de Erebor estaría siempre con él. Siempre.

El agua perlaba el cabello del pequeño Comarqueño, la mirada de ternura y calidez que brotaba de esos ojos como esmeraldas derretía a Thorin. Pronto, la piel pálida, tersa y suave del ladrón se puso de gallina al sentir la mano del moreno enano recorrerle la pierna izquierda bajo el agua. Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas y la respiración se agitó cuando aquella mano llegó al muslo, el heredero de Dúrin se maravilló una vez más al contemplar a su saqueador, se acomodó sobre el Hobbit en la (afortunadamente grande) tina derramando sobre este el agua que escurría de su ropa y cabellera, se miraron a los ojos sin decirse nada, pues no había mucho que decir. Se sonrieron, ¿Por cuánto habían buscado sentirse así? Bilbo jamás había sentido tal devoción y amor por alguien, y mucho menos Thorin, que con su coraza de frialdad solo pensaba en recuperar su tierra. Sintieron que nada más valía, el mundo a su alrededor poco importaba. Thorin sintió que no había ciudad, tesoro o misión que valiera el poder tener a Bilbo así.

Lentamente el Rey bajo la Montaña se inclinó, lentamente el hijo de Belladona Tuk cerró sus ojos, lentamente sus labios se unieron, y así, el mundo se borró de sus conciencias.

.

.

.

Al llegar la noche (y los Enanos a la mansión) estaban todos, menos dos, preocupados. Su rey se había ausentado todo el jodido día y nadie sabía (a excepción de dos) dónde estaba. Su preocupación había empañado su día, pero al entrar al salón principal se encontraron a Thorin y a Bilbo de manera muy amena conversando, mientras el Hobbit le trenzaba el cabello cerca de la gran chimenea. Ni siquiera se inmutaron con la llegada de la compañía.

—¿Se puede saber, Thorin hijo de Thráin hijo de Thrór, dónde puta has estado? —Dwalin no era precisamente conocido por su delicadeza—. Y tú, Bolsón ¿no te dijimos que le dijeras dónde estábamos? —preguntó de manera brusca al comarqueño.

—Y eso le dije —se defendió el mediano mirando a la compañía sin soltar el cabello algo cano del rey. Thorin se giró hacia los enanos con la mirada algo molesta.

—¿Desde cuándo tengo que andar avisando a dónde voy o qué hago? —hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos, solo el sonido de los maderos en el fuego perduró durante ese momento.

—Lo siento, Thorin, no fue mi intensión molestarte —musitó Dwalin de manera menos tosca.

—Las disculpas no deberían ser para mí, hijo de Fundin —alzó la voz el líder levantándose del suelo.

Fue un momento muy incómodo que no duró mucho, antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, la voz de Balin explicó.

—Thorin, sé más comprensivo, no sabíamos dónde estabas, o dónde estaban Fili y Kili, y con esos Elfos aun rondando pensamos lo peor y…

—¿Fili y Kili no están con ustedes? —se preocupó Bolsón, intentando incorporarse del suelo lo más rápido que podía, pero un malogrado calambre lo detuvo. Por suerte, el rey Enano lo cogió por los hombros antes de que este cayera. Algo que llamó la atención de algunos de la compañía.

—No, Bolsón. No han aparecido desde la mañana. ¿Te encuentras aún muy débil? —preguntó Bofur.

—No, fue solo un desequilibrio. Estoy bien.

—¿Y dónde carajos están esos dos?

Thorin silabeó las últimas palabras por inercia, pues en ese mismo instante venían ambos chicos con unas jarras en las manos, cantando viejas canciones en Khuzdûl mientras se sostenían uno al otro para no caer. Casi ahogados de borrachos.

—¡Tío! ¡Te buscamos por todos lados! —gritó alegre Fili.

—Dirás, en los bares —se sonrío Bilbo.

—Bueno, en ellos también —aclaró divertido, Kili.

—¡Tío! ¿Sabías que tu querido sobrino aquí presente… —Fili soltó la jarra que se quebró contra el suelo y con su mano ahora libre cogió la cara de Kili y la apretó causando que el moreno estirara los labios como un pato—. …Estuvo con Possy?  
—¡¿Quéeeee?! —exclamó la compañía de Thorin al unísono, incluyéndolo a él.

No hubo enano que no cambiara su expresión a una cara de aberración completa. El pobre Bilbo no entendía nada, pero verles la cara bastaba para echarse a reír.

—¡Fee! —lo reprendió Kili para luego agregar a su favor—. Tío, muchachos, en mi defensa puedo decir que Fee también estuvo con Possy.

—¡¿Quéeeee?! —nuevamente la compañía se aberró y Bilbo tuvo que buscar un asiento para sentarse o caería al suelo de la risa de ver esas caras. Oh, si tan solo las hubieran visto.

—Me están diciendo que estuvieron con la misma mujer… ¿¡Y que era Possy!? —Thorin parecía no poder creerles.

—¡Pero no estuvimos con ella al mismo tiempo! —se defendió Kili.

—¡Pero ella está casada desde antes que nacieran! —los increpó Escudo de Roble.  
—¿Tanta edad tiene? Wow, no se le nota. ¿Cierto, Fili?

—Cierto. Vaya elasticidad que tiene para su ed…

—¡No quiero detalles! —gritó el pobre Ori, horrorizado.

Hubiera reinado el silencio si no fuera por las carcajadas sin aire del Hobbit.

—No puede ser tan malo. Si hasta Bilbo se lo toma con humor —afirmó Kili indicando a Bolsón que se cubrió la boca para detener sus carcajadas mientras Thorin le miraba con recriminación. Pero esto solo lograba hacer que el pobre Hobbit riera con más ganas.

—¿Alguna otra confesión de su parte? —pregunto sarcásticamente el Rey Enano a sus sobrinos.

—¡Sip! El tío Dwalin estuvo con tu exnovia Shamlie antes de que fuera tu exnovia —confesó sin inhibiciones, Fili.

—Fili, hasta cuándo debo decirte que Shamlie nunca fue mi novia —contestó el moreno con tono resignado.

—¡Dwalin! —reprendió Balin a su hermano menor.

—Pe-pero Balin.

—¡Nada de peros!

Y así fue como el tenso ambiente terminó convirtiéndose en risas de parte de la mayoría de los enanos. ¿Y cómo no? La familia de Dúrin tenía bastantes anécdotas que ni entre ellos sabían. Finalmente Thorin dio por terminada la discusión y fue a sentarse a la cabecera de la gran mesa, y con movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Bilbo que se sentara a su lado, mientras, Balin reprendía a Dwalin y a Fili y a Kili, y Dori reprendía a Nori por quién sabe qué. Al tomar asiento Bofur le preguntó algo a Bifur en Khuzdul y ambos se echaron a reír, Thorin preguntó algo en su idioma y Bombur le contestó. Bilbo estaba bastante perdido en la conversación, pero qué le iba a hacer, entonces sintió una mano en su cuello y unos labios aproximarse a su oído. Thorin le susurró lo que pasaba. Dori se había enterado por boca de Dwalin (que lo usó en su defensa) que Nori también había salido con Shamlie, y Bifur y Bofur reían porque casi toda la compañía había estado con Shamlie menos los más jóvenes y Thorin y Gloin, Gloin por estar casado y Thorin porque era el único que sabía lo "social" que podía ser Shamlie con los Enanos de casas Nobles.

—Vaya —dijo divertido el Hobbit —. ¿Y esa Shamlie era bonita?

—Supongo que sí, digo, para gustos Enanos.

—¿Supones?

—No sé si lo has notado, Bilbo, pero no soy precisamente de los que andan buscando pareja mientras intento recuperar mis tierras… aunque ahora que lo pienso, tú eres la excepción.

—¡Thorin! No lo digas tan fuerte…

—Bolsón, ¿temes que el resto se entere? ¿Por qué te molesta a ti y no a mí?

—Prefiero ser más reservado, por el momento al menos.

—Anoche no eras tan reservado —sonrió de manera maliciosa el Rey Enano causando que Bilbo se pusiera rojo como un tomate. Su discusión le había traído devuelta todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

—¿Qué sucede, maese Bolsón? ¿Tiene fiebre de nuevo? Está muy rojo—preguntó inocentemente Ori, empeorando el estado del Hobbit.

Nadie había reparado en la pequeña conversación entre el Tuk y el heredero de Dúrin. Esto alivió un poco al Comarqueño. ¿Por qué Bilbo no quería que la compañía se enterara de lo suyo? ¿Era por vergüenza o porque quería evitarle problemas? Thorin pensó que no sacaba nada con seguir preguntándose, después acosaría al Hobbit a preguntas.

Pronto aparecieron unas sirvientas preguntando si deseaban cenar, el Rey bajo la Montaña aceptó con gusto y los que discutían decidieron sentarse a comer y continuar en otro momento. Kili se acercó cojeando ligeramente a la mesa, Bilbo notó de inmediato que no era por lo borracho.

—Kili ¿Te sucedió algo en la pierna?

Ambos hermanos se miraron un momento y rieron sonoramente.

—Díganme que no anduvieron buscando peleas en la ciudad —exclamó Escudo de Roble.

—Tranquilo, solo fue una caída —zanjó el tema, Fili.

Quizás los Enanos no lo notaran, pero para Bilbo fue muy obvio, Fili y Kili desviaron rápidamente el tema al sacar a exnovias a la luz, mas no contestaron en ningún momento dónde estuvieron y por qué venían en ese estado. El Hobbit se sonrió al darse cuenta de que no era fácil de engañar, los hijos de Dís también descubrieron que el señor Bolsón no había caído en su treta, no obstante, estaban felices del silencio que el pequeño guardó para no delatarlos.

La cena fue tan divina como las de las noches anteriores, disfrutaron y conversaron muy amenamente. Finalmente perdonaron las afrentas por exnovias y optaron por jamás volver a hablar del tema (en especial de que Shamlie estuvo con casi todo Erebor y de que los sobrinos del Rey estuvieron con Possy). Pero hubo un suceso, apenas notorio, que les agregó más alegría a los alcoholizados hijos de Frerin. En medio de la cena y por un segundo (que por lo visto solo ellos dos notaron) Thorin se acercó fugazmente a Bilbo y le besó el cuello, el Hobbit se encendió como una llama y su tío se alejó raudamente fingiendo que nada había pasado. Gracias a eso supieron que su plan había resultado, aunque gracias a eso también fue que Fili se atragantó con una jarra de hidromiel y Kili tuvo que correr en su ayuda.

.

.

.

—Bien, ahora díganme dónde estuvieron metidos todo el día.

Al terminar la cena, el mediano había arrinconado a ambos enanos jóvenes. No guardaría un secreto por las puras. Ambos hermanos sabían que el Hobbit no se daría por vencido hasta saberlo, así que, hablaron.

—Está bien… Estuvimos averiguando más sobre Smaug, lo que ha pasado en estos sesenta años y sobre Thranduil.

—¿El Rey Elfo? ¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Bilbo, de verdad crees que se quedaría de brazos cruzados? —preguntó Fili.

—Es un maldito avariento y un reconocido rencoroso. No se quedará tranquilo sabiendo que vamos a recuperar Erebor, que ya no es sorpresa para nadie. Quiere el tesoro —espetó Kili.

—Quiere la Arkenstone —aclaró Fili. Bilbo medito aquello un momento y sintió verdadero temor por lo que era capaz de hacer el Rey Elfo… y lo que era capaz de hacer Thorin por proteger lo suyo.

—Entonces… —los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando—. ¿Qué averiguaron?

—El Elfo está que echa humo. Está ridículamente molesto y ha convencido a su gente que parte del tesoro de Erebor le pertenece y que, por tanto, debemos regresárselo —Bilbo guardó silencio y siguió escuchando, atento—. No se ha visto al dragón en estos sesenta años, pero las entrañas de la montaña aún emanan humo y calor, y un par de pastores que se adentraron en la desolación de Smaug nunca volvieron. También nos dijeron que no confiáramos en el gobernador, nos dijeron que si había alguien más avariento que Thranduil, ese sería el gobernador.

—¿No tienes nada qué decir, Bilbo? —preguntó Kili luego del silencio que guardó el mediano al terminar de escuchar lo que decía Fili.

—¿Es por eso que cojeas, Kili?

—Bueno… yo… —Kili miró a Fili en busca de ayuda.

—Está bien, nos peleamos con unos Elfos y ellos fueron los que nos confesaron todo…

—Supongo que a cambio de que no les partieran más la cara —Bilbo no estaba para nada de acuerdo con sacar información de esa manera, pero no podía negar que era un método más rápido.

—Bilbo, nosotros…

—Tranquilos, no le diré al resto de esto… tampoco a Thorin —especificó al notar como los sobrinos de su rey aun le miraban preocupados. Ambos hermanos respiraron aliviados y con el permiso del pequeño, se retiraron, dejando a Bilbo muy pensativo.

¿Qué harían si el dragón estaba vivo? Y si no lo estaba y reclamaban Erebor ¿Thranduil sería capaz de atacarlos? Tenía tantas ganas de compartir esta nueva información con Thorin, pero sabía muy bien que esto solo lo preocuparía de manera desmedida, y ya sabía cómo se ponía cuando hablaban de Elfos. Y mencionarlos en la misma oración junto a Erebor, tesoro y Arkenstone solo empeoraría las cosas.

La mente de Bilbo casi colapsó pensando en todos los posibles finales de la aventura de su vida. Casi ninguno le gustó. La compañía ya se había distribuido en sus respectivas habitaciones, o al menos eso podía escuchar el Hobbit (ya que, un Enano no es precisamente un ser muy sigiloso), pero alguien faltaba. Thorin aún no subía a sus aposentos, y el castaño no sabía cómo lidiar con su preocupación. Sin importar el costo no debía demostrar ni un ápice de saber algo, porque después de darle muchas vueltas solo pensó una solución, dejar que todo tomara su curso… Vaya, ya estaba pensando como el Mago, tal vez por eso fue a por él a la Comarca, tal vez por eso le pidió antes de irse que él debía cuidar a los Enanos… y eso haría.

—¿Qué te apesadumbra tanto, Saqueador? —Bilbo casi dio un salto al escuchar a Thorin hablarle a su lado, había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había notado la presencia del moreno.

—Estupideces, nada importante.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un momento y el hijo de Thráin se sonrió de lado, algo molesto.

—Tengo palabras contigo, Bolsón.

Y sin que pudiera replicar nada, el Rey enano lo cogió de una mano y lo llevó a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó mirando al mediano muy serio.

—Thorin, ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a media voz el de ojos verdes.

—Sabes que ese no es mi nombre.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre.

—¿Tu costumbre es la que no te deja llamarme por mi nombre? ¿O es porque el resto sabría que somos más que compañeros de viaje? ¿Cuál es tu problema, Bolsón?

—¿Por qué para ti todo es tan negativo?

—¿Por qué no me contestas?

—¿Por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones?

Bilbo se arrepintió de sus últimas palabras. Thorin lo miraba serio, sin inmutarse, y el Hobbit temió más a su indiferencia que a su enojo.

—Thorin… yo…

El silencio se propagó como un cáncer en la habitación de Escudo de Roble. Ninguno se movió ni dijo nada hasta que el mayor se giró dispuesto a irse del lugar, y entonces, Bolsón lo llamó por su nombre. Su verdadero nombre. El menor respiró profundo y habló decidido.

—Thorin, no quiero complicarte más la vida. No sabes cómo reaccionará toda la compañía por mucho que seas su Rey. De hecho, es esa la principal razón, eres SU rey. Tienes bastantes responsabilidades y deberes y… y… —la voz del Hobbit se quebró, ¿En qué momento se había deprimido tanto? ¿En qué momento habían escapado un par de sollozos de su interior? Cómo le dolía darse cuenta de que Thorin y él tenían destinos tan diferentes. No, un Hobbit como él no debía arruinar a un Rey.

Desolación, eso era lo que sentía Bilbo en ese momento, se llevó una mano a la boca y clavó la vista al suelo. Jamás se había sentido tan desolado hasta ese momento… pero no duró mucho para su suerte. Un par de brazos acurrucaron al mediano, el menor se permitió un respiro y abrazó devuelta al Rey, entonces sintió como el abrazo de Thorin era distinto, era firme y opresor, como si temiera que se esfumara entre sus brazos. El moreno apretó al Hobbit hacía sí con desesperación. ¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo Bilbo?

—Yo…

—Una estupidez más, Bilbo, y no respondo por mi reacción —amenazó el Enano hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del castaño.

—…Te am-…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió Thorin.

—¿Me vas a dejar decirlo tranquilo o siempre me vas a interrumpirme? —musitó el Hobbit fingiendo estar molesto.

—Ya cállate, saqueador.

El rey bajo la Montaña soltó al mediano y lo besó con pasión. Obviamente este no se resistió. Al separarse, el heredero de Dúrin lo miró a los ojos, aún serio.

—Bien, Bilbo Bolsón. Llámame como quieras. Haz lo que quieras.

El ojiverde suspiró algo aliviado de que su Rey le hiciera caso en algo. Llegaron al acuerdo de no ser tan cercanos delante de la compañía (aunque un porcentaje ya sospechaba… o ya sabía), y Bilbo impuso la regla de dormir cada uno en su habitación, cosa que al Enano no le agradó en lo mínimo, pero de todas formas aceptó.

La última flor del Telperion se hallaba alta en el cielo nocturno y el Comarqueño decidió irse a dormir. Estaba presto y dispuesto abriendo la puerta cuando el moreno la cerro de golpe al cargar su cuerpo en ella, arrinconó al castaño contra el umbral y la puerta y nuevamente lo besó con deseo y desesperación. Bilbo dejó escapar un par de quejidos de su boca y de pronto sintió algo frío en sus manos. Thorin le había colocado algo metálico en sus manos, el enano se separó del Hobbit y este al ver lo que Escudo de Roble le había entregado se sorprendió a tal punto que se quedó sin palabras por unos minutos.

Sobre las manos del hijo de Belladona Tuk yacía una rama enjoyada, pero no cualquier rama, era de oro sólido y aún lucía dos hojas hechas de zafiro. Era el pedazo de corona que Dís le había regalado a Thorin cuando niños… Era el último recuerdo de Erebor.

—Thorin… No puedes.

—Es mío y hago lo que me venga en gana con él.

—Vaya, qué romántico, Rey —musitó con ironía el Hobbit. El mayor rio.

—No me niegues este regalo, saqueador —Bilbo lo miró a los ojos sin ocultar su emoción.

—No lo haré, mi rey.

Lo atesoraría por siempre y para siempre. Esa ramita era un pedazo del alma de Thorin, y ahora era suya.

.

.

.

La noche avanzaba y avanzaba y el mediano no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se giraba una y otra vez revolviendo la cama. Y sus ojos cuando no estaban cerrados intentando dormir, miraban la hermosa rama enjoyada. Ni siquiera el anillo que tenía le parecía tan fascinante como aquella rama, quizás por lo que significaba. Las horas pasaban y el Hobbit no dormía. ¿En qué pensaba cuando le dijo a Thorin que cada uno por su lado? Estupideces. Sin pensarlo mucho, Bolsón se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos su mente lo traicionaba con horrendas imágenes de guerras, de Thranduil intentando reclamar Erebor y su Rey defendiéndola, de Azog montado en su Wargo listo y dispuesto a clavarle los colmillos a quien se le cruzara por delante, o a Smaug destruyéndolo todo a su paso. No supo cómo, no obstante, estaba allí parado frente a la puerta de su amante y como por arte de magia, esta se abrió.

—¿Problemas para dormir, saqueador?

Thorin había abierto la puerta como si hubiera estado esperándolo. Estaba semiapoyado en la condenada puerta vistiendo solo unos pantalones ligeros. Bilbo tragó saliva, ¡Condenada la puerta y el enano en ella! Escudo de Roble sonrió divertido al ver al Hobbit adormilado en el pasillo mirándolo sonrojado. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? ¿Quizás la noche anterior?

—Sí, bastantes.

Contestó el castaño y cogiendo la cara del de ojos azules con ambas manos lo besó empujándolo hacia el interior de la habitación, mientras cerraba la puerta de un golpe. Golpe que sirvió para amortiguar el sonido de un jarrón de vino reventarse contra el suelo al ser soltado por la impresión de su dueño al ver al Hobbit besar al líder de la compañía.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Damas y caballeros (¿Hay caballeros? Si los hay sería genial saberlo xD)

No hay escusa en Elfico, Entico o en leguas humanas para esta atrocidad que he cometido al demorar tanto en subir este capítulo… y lo peor es que creo que no es tan bueno, pero al menos es entretenido… creo… espero.

Espero puedan perdonarme, lo importante es que encontré a una musa excelente que me ha ayudado ha encontrar el camino de vuelta, por ende, este capítulo está dedicado a Milady Kora (Mi Rey).

Cualquier duda, pregunten, yo responderé.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS, ASK y COMENTARIOS, gracias a ellos sigo escribiendo.

En cuanto al próximo capítulo, no demoraré casi dos meses como con este.

Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por leerlo, perdonen mis faltas ortográficas (tengo la mala costumbre de no revisar muy bien, pero lo mejoraré). Y perdonen la demora ;_;

Las amo!

Y de verás perdón!

( no, no hay perdón de Eru para mí :'c )


End file.
